Reborn book two: Silent Shadow of Amestria
by Emerald Kitten Tail
Summary: the life of the First Human continues into the world of Alchemy. With her powers of Shadow still with her, a love, and an adorable little sister can Elfriede Elric stand the test of time and make a life for herself in Amerstria? Losing an arm and her voice is only the first step in her new adventure. Watch as she helps her family and with a few words changes everything. A fast war.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hello everyone, to those that have read this story so far I wish to say that sorry for not updating. I was unfortunately moved to a location without internet, nor a way for me to find it. To those that haven't read this story then I hope you like it and will continue on to the next chapter and then hopefully the third book in the Reborn Series. For all….I hope you enjoy the grammar edits I have done. I realize I may not have got them all but hey nobody it perfect and especially not authors or myself. At the moment this is all self edited.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Emerald Kitten Tail**

The world was warm around her. She couldn't see anything at the moment but she felt like she was floating. Kicking her legs out she felt something against her toes. It was weird so she tried again. To her it felt flesh like but that doesn't tell her where she is. Then ever so slowly she can see a thin ray of light. The thing around her contracted a little around her and she was pushed towards the light.

"Come on Mrs. Elric, your almost there. Just a few more pushes and you'll be done." A warm voice hit her from outside the light. It was a woman's voice. The thing squeeze her again and she moved a bit closer. Now she was just a few inches away from the light. But what could it be?

Better question is what happened after she died? Did her babies make it or did they pass along with her? Hopefully Dion was taking care of them like he had promised her. The pain in her chest and tummy weren't there no more, so she must have moved on to her next life.

Wait was that what this was? Was she literally being born into the world? She was inside her new mama, so that light she was seeing was her mama's vagina open for her to come out. But what was this mama like compared to her last one? Would she be born to a loving family or a hateful one full of resentment.

The contraction came again and she felt her head touch the opening. She could feel a pair of fingers touching her head. Was this what they did during a normal birth or was it just how they did it here? So much she needed to know but no one would be able to answer for a few years.

"Just a little bit more dear. Let's go on three okay? One...two...three!"

The moment the lady said three she felt her body getting pushed out of her new mama. The velvety lips of her mama stretching to let her pass through. Soon her head wasn't in the liquid no more. Now there was emptiness around her. She could feel the cold hitting her skin. She started crying for the warmth of her mama's womb again. It had felt so nice to be in there.

A towel wrapped around her body as it whipped her down. She whimpered when the hairs on her head were pulled during the cleaning. It had hurt more than her little body could handle. She wanted to see this world, through her new eyes.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see a pair of eyes above her. They were molten Amber like Atu's had been and they were attached to a man. His smile was large and his teeth gleamed as he flashed them to her. In his arms, there was another baby. He was wrapped in a blue blanket that looked super soft and warm. She reached out to it but couldn't reach. This man laughed at her attempt while she heard the tired giggles of her mama behind her.

Now that she was all clean the brown-haired woman wrapped her in a blanket like the other baby. She looked down at it and frowned. She didn't like pink but would suffer through it just because it was warm.

The doctor soon took her over to her mama and laid her in the woman's arms. Her skin was pale and it contrasted to her dark brown hair and blue eyes. There was happiness running through them and she couldn't help but think this family was going to be nice.

"Oh, she's so precious. With those Warm Amber eyes and golden blonde hair. She's going to be a beauty when she gets older." So, she had that man's eyes and hair. Was he her father? It was going to be weird having a daddy around all the time. And this one looks smart with his sharply dress clothing and glasses.

There was a light cough from the brown-haired lady. This got all both mother, father, and daughters attention so they looked at her. She was around the same age as her mama if not a little older, but she looked nervous as she bit her lip.

"Trisha, there's something you should know about this child. While Edward was born a healthy baby boy, this one has both a penis and vagina. I'm not really sure what we should do for her papers. This is very rare to happen and I've never run a crossed it except in my medical texts."

Both her parent's eyes widened a little while she just gurgled at them. It wasn't like this wasn't normal for her. Her mama gently started undoing her blanket. She whined at her to stop but it did no good. As soon as the blanket was away she felt the coldness on her privates and wailed. Neither of them listened, more focused on seeing if what brown haired lady said was true.

Gently as she could her mother lifted her little scrotum to expose her lower lips to those around. Her mama gasped and gently poked it to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It felt funny to her baby body and she was thankful when here mama stopped.

"Hohenheim, have you ever run a crossed something like this?" her voice was filled with both wonder and fear. It made sense to her seeing as she had no idea what she's looking at. Her daddy easily handed the babe in his arms to the other doctor and made his way over. He crutched low and examined her like mama had. His fingers were rougher and it hurt her skin. When she screamed at his touch he pulled back a little before sighing and shaking his head.

"The only thing I've known that was close to this was when the king of my lands son naturally matured into a woman during his years of puberty. It was discovered when they died that they had the entire reproductive system of a woman but no opening. their penis was just a tube of excess flesh. This is more different than that. It's like she's a mix of male and female. The only way we can tell what she is when she is older and starts developing."

She was shivering now and her mama was nice enough to wrap her back up. She cooed a little at the warm feeling that enveloped her.

"So, what should we call her? We are going with girl, right?" her daddy nodded before taking on a thinking pose, mama giggled at his funny stance.

He was silent for a long moment, "Elfriede, Elfi for short, it was common back in my home. It meant elfin strength. Elves were told to be tricksters that confuse the minds of man. With her body, I can't think of anything better."

Her mama was thinking it over and she could easily see she liked the idea, Elfriede did to. To show her liking of it she wiggled a little while giggling. Her parents looked at her for a moment before chuckling.

"I guess if she likes it then that's what we'll pick." yes score on the fun name. Soon after some paperwork was signed and they were dismissed the new family of four headed out of the small clinic in their village of Resembool.

Along the way Elfi cuddled into her mama's arms as she listened to them speak.

"You know we didn't plan on twins. We had everything set up for one child and now we have two. What are we going to do Hohenheim?" she could easily sense the distraught feelings growing in her mama. So, she tried to cuddle into her to show it would all be okay.

Daddy sighed and didn't answer for a moment. She could see him but she had a feeling he was looking at the sky watching the clouds as they floated across the dark blue sky. Finally, he found his answer.

"I'll ask the Rockbell's in the morning, I'm sure Pinako wouldn't mind helping out. Besides it would give Winry someone to play with when they grow older. Maybe even teach the kids a little about automail if she was willing." Mama's worry seemed to felt away at the mention of the Rockbells. Elfi couldn't help but wonder about this Winry girl. She could always use a childhood friend. But what's Automail, is it like the internet or something?

It was dark out by the time the family was back home. Elfi liked the blue color it was painted. Once inside daddy turned on the lights and lead the way upstairs. Mama followed close behind him. They passed a few doors along the way and eventually entered the last one.

Inside it was like any other baby room. The walks were a soft cream color, while the carpets were green like grass. There was one large crib in the corner, a changing station not far from that and a thing of toys in the corner.

Gently mama put her inside before giving her a light kiss on the forehead. It sent a tingle though her body and she giggled again at the funny feeling. Soon after daddy put Edward in next to her. The boy was already asleep with part of his hand in his mouth. Her parents left soon after and she was left in the dark with nothing but a tiny light in the corner that did nothing for her ability to see or move her newborn body. Simply said she was stuck and can only get lucky to kick and roll herself over onto her tummy.

After a few minutes of trying she soon found herself exhausted. Seeing as she had nothing better to do she too fell asleep. Life would be nice here if today was anything to go by.

0/0

It's been a year since the Elric twins were born and things couldn't have been better. Over the year, she listened to the conversations of those around her and finally started figuring out what they were saying. It was frustration sometimes to know three other languages from your first reincarnation. But she managed to finally figure it out.

Today she was going over with her mama to see the Rockbells while Edward spent the day with daddy. Safely secure in her mama's arms Elfi was looking all around at the world around her. She had been doing this from the start of her life but now she had much better control of her neck and could turn it without it sagging. Mama was humming some song that she couldn't understand yet but it sounded really pretty.

Today Mama had put her in a something similar to bloomers and a shirt. She had tried dresses but she would always try and pulling it up. Mama thought she was just curious with what was under it but that wasn't true. she just didn't want to wear anything. Now mama used a belt to keep her from taking off her bloomers but she somehow always got her shirt off. Daddy would chuckle to himself whenever she would do it when Mama turned around but he never reprimanded her for it, although mama would yell at him for not stopping her. She had this thing about how humans needed clothing on at all times.

She still felt her eyes widen when she saw the Rockbell home. It was bigger than her home up on the hill. there were two floors to it while over one area there was a balcony that looked great for tanning when she got older. The building itself was made out of wood and stones. They even had a little rock-wall surrounding the house that went down one side of the driveway.

Pointing toward the house she clapped trying to get her mama to hurry up. What she wouldn't do to be able to talk. Mama seemed to get the idea though and sped up just a little. Walking up to the front door mama knocked twice and then waited for someone to answer. When the door did open, she was greeted with the sight of Pinako with her pipe in her mouth, like usual.

"Pia!" throwing both arms out at the woman she looked at her with wide eyes. The woman chuckled with a gravelly voice.

"Oh, give me the child Trisha. Diana is in the other room going over some textbook of hers. Honestly if she put as much effort into Automail as she does those medical books she would be set for life. " The woman grumbled the last part but Elfi could still hear it.

Mama thanked the older woman before gently handed her over. The old woman smelt like oil and stew. It was an odd smell but it was granny Pinako's smell, so it was fine the way it was.

"So, what would you like to do little one? Winry's taking a nap at the moment, so she can't play." a pout filtered over Elfi's little face before a big semi-toothless smiled took over. pointing at the hunk of metal on the work bench.

"Auho" Pinako turned around to see what she was talking about when her eyes landed on her workbench. She was working on a new type of port to link up the nerves to the automail. It was hard to figure out but she was still going at it.

"You wanna watch me work? You sure? It can get very noisy." she nodded her head wildly. Auto mail looked interesting. Her mama had talked about it a few times and daddy would say that the slaves in his home would have been much better off if something like automail was around back then. Her daddy was weird like that though. Always talking like her was way older than he was. Little did she know that he was hiding s massive secret.

Chuckling to herself Pinako walked over to her station and pulled up her chair before putting her on the empty side of the table. Seeing that Elfi was looking at her with utter curiosity that she had only seen in Winry when it came to automail. Maybe she would be able to pass on her knowledge and skills to someone else besides just her granddaughter. And to think it was Hohenheim the alchemist child that she was going to do it to.

"Okay little one, ill teach you but you have to do what I say during these lessons. okay?" the little babe nodded making Pinako grin. "You definitely have your father's intelligence."

From there Pinako started teaching her the human body. It was more advance than her old biology class as Persia but it was interesting. By the time a year had gone by she would have been able to recite most of the basic information on the human body. She learned of muscles, bones, tendons, nervous, and blood vessels. Once that was done granny started going into the history of automail and the different designs that have been tried.

At first, they were just prosthetics that they had to pull strings to move correctly and needed a big bulky harness just to keep it attached. Now they were able to implant it into the body and sync that up to the nerve endings before hooking up the limb. She found it all fascinating. It was like how science in her old life had advanced through the years. The more someone nitpicked something until they found a better method.

Elfi would have proffered if granny started with the history first but she didn't get to direct the woman. One thing that she wasn't sure how to take was Thalia just randomly showing up.

Elfi was two now and her mama was letting her outside to play. Edward was being a grumpy butt and was stuck inside because of it. Seeing her mother sit in a chair while reading her book Elfi quickly shedded her dress and started running around. Mama told her not to get it dirty so she folded it up and put it on her rock. Her rock was more like a small pile of flat stones her daddy had set up for her so she could run around naked and not have to throw her clothes on the ground, which made Mama mad.

Taking in a deep breath as she felt the sun on her skin she stretched out on the grass. The birds were flying around chirping and the cat that liked to walk around town was somewhere nearby meowing at nothing. Just as she closed her eyes she found a long-wet tongue lap at her face.

"Hey! no licking!" they did it again and she swatted at it, can't she just enjoy her sun in peace. There was long deliberately slow lick from her belly button to the top of her chest. It tickled like crazy, making her go into a giggle fit.

Finally, when she opened her eyes to see what it was that was licking her Elfi's eyes widened to saucers. There right in front of her was a very familiar white puppy with electric blue eyes and black markings on her forehead.

"Thalia?"

 **"Nope"** if it wasn't for the cheesy grin or the fact that she spoke she would have bought it, blame the toddler body. " **I must say you look cute in this form. But where are your soul things?"**

Totally ignoring the question, she grabbed the puppy in her arms and dragged her toward her mama. she could talk later. Along the entire walk, Thalia just whined in despair. Even as a toddler Elfi was still manhandling her.

"Mama Mama! Look a puppy!" She held up Thalia to present her to her mama. Looking up from her book Trisha first noticed the cute little puppy in her daughter's arms Then she saw her daughter was missing her clothes once again.

"Elfriede! How many times have I told you that you are supposed to stay dressed! Its indecent for a young girl to run around without any clothing on." Elfi felt tears coming to her at her mama's words. Her old mama had been so supportive of her differences and yet her current one didn't seem to like any of them.

Thalia having an idea of what was going through her friends mine whined lightly and bent her head back and gave her a gentle lick to her cheek. This time she didn't swat at her but she did tighten her hold a little.

Seeing her daughter in tears while clutching the pup was just too much for her to deal with. "Alright as long as we are at home, and only home, can you go without clothing. It kills me to see you cry like that." Sometimes she wished Hohenheim was sterile but he wasn't and now she was pregnant again. She just hoped that this child wasn't as bad as Edward or as random as Elfriede. She didn't like thinking it but it was hard not to.

"The puppy?" both Elfi and Thalia turned on their puppy eyes as they stared at her mama. Trisha could only stare in horror at all the trouble her daughter could cause with that pup but she caved instantly under the double pressure. Beside it was just too darn cute.

"Fine but you're walking it and washing it." Some might think she's a bad parent because she was going to make her child to these things at two but they don't realize one thing. Her daughter is much more capable than any seem to realize. Considering the fact that she could already run without falling and talk without stumbling it was amazing. And she just has this stare that tells you that something more complicated was going on in her mind than any toddle had the right to have.

Elfi squealed in delight before running back to her spot in the sun. Placing Thalia back on the ground she swiftly sat down as well.

"So, what happened after I left?" it had been two years since she died but that didn't mean she didn't think about them.

 **"Dionysius took his promise to you seriously and is raising them on the boat with Reyna. Reyna was pregnant the last time I saw here. With your egg or sperm, I don't know but she was."** Thalia placed her little furry head into her friend's tiny lap. It almost filled it but in a few years they will have to see.

"that's good. I hope they are doing alright without me. And I don't know why my soul items haven't gotten here yet. Considering how long it took you, I guess I'll see them in a few years." It sucked big time but she could wait.

 **"So, what is different about this world than ours?"** slowly Elfi started scratching the pup behind the ear. She had to stifle a giggle as her friend's tongue rolled out.

"Well they have this thing called automail that's basically mechanical prosthetics that you can manipulate like a regular limb. There aren't any gods to my knowledge but there are people with powers. They call it Alchemy. Basically, matter conversion science with the equivalent exchange principle. Give it to get it."

the pups head popped up and her tail waged in excitement, " **do you think we could use it to turn me human? that would be so awesome."**

She shook her head. she had heard whispers of what happened during human transmutation and she didn't want to touch it with a ten-foot pull. She took a minute to explain the things she had heard to her friend. Thalia was of course disappointed but there was nothing they could do in this world. Maybe the next.

" **So, what have you been doing since coming here? I doubt you've been just sitting here twiddling your thumbs."** if there was a way that dogs could smirk then Thalia was doing it. stupid wolf.

"I've been studying automail under out neighbor, Pinako Rockbell. Her granddaughter has start joining me in our lessons but she's a little behind me. Although she is excited about it."

What she didn't realize was that in the years to come she was going to need her knowledge in automail.

0/0

Running around with Winry had become her favorite thing to do. The girl was a bit of a tom boy and wasn't afraid to get a little dirty. So, today they were playing in the background of the Rockbell house. Her Mama had thought it would be a good idea for her to come over here for the night. She wouldn't say why but she knew it involved daddy. In the last two years, he had started camping out in his study for longer and longer periods of time.

Ed and Al were still over there but that's because they didn't want to play with them. Boys were so silly. Right now, they were laying on the grass just acting like they were controlling the clouds. Winry was trying to make a bunny while Elfi was making a wrench. She had become absorbed into the world of Automail in the last two years. And thanks to her pushing Winry had finally caught up and was having just as much fun with it as her.

The most recent thing that they built was the fingers for a human hand. It was tricky but they managed to get three of them done so far. Granny only did body models of limbs. Not a single one of her designs had a weapon of any kind in them but that's one thing Elfi liked about her version of automail. It's used to help the body replace what was lost, not turn into weapons to hurt others.

Thalia was laying in between them just snoozing on her tummy. She had gotten a bit bigger but not much. Honestly Elfi was starting to think the wolfs growth was stunted by both level and how much she could grow per life.

Their little chatter was interrupted when Elfi felt a familiar weight around her wrist and neck. She jerked to a sitting position. Looking down there was her Moon pendant with her camp beads just lying there against her bare chest like it never was missing. Blinking she looked down at her wrist and right there was her bracelet with all its new charms. When she went to move her hand to touch one she paused at the ring on her finger.

It was made of pure silver with a small amythesis for a center piece. This was the ring Dionysius slipped on her before she died all those years ago. Instantly tears filled her eyes as she fiddled with it. She hadn't forgotten him but she couldn't hold onto him except in her memories. She wouldn't see him again and if she did it would likely be a different version of him.

"You okay El? What's wrong?" Winry had sat up as soon after she did. Elfi could tell the girl was looking at the jewelry that had suddenly appeared on her but not questioning it until she was ready.

Reaching up she whipped the tears from her eyes before taking the ring off her finger. It just didn't feel right to have it there now. She twirled it around in her hand before undoing the loop holding her necklace to her and slipped it on the empty side. it clattered against the pendant but it was where it belongs.

"I'm okay, I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Winry gave her a funny look before turning her eye back to her items.

"They sure are pretty though, where do you think they came from?" She could only offer a shrug. She honestly didn't know if they were trapped in her soul or stayed on her old body until jumping lives.

Looking down at her wrist she wondered if her gamer charm still worked. Throwing caution to the wind she reached down and touched the green gem. Instantly there was a screen appearing above her wrist.

 _ **Elfriede Elric**_

 _ **The Gamer**_

 _ **Title: N/A**_

 _ **Level: 5**_

 _ **HP: 250/250**_

 _ **AP: 125/125**_

 _ **STR: 2**_

 _ **SPE: 1**_

 _ **Flex: 2**_

 _ **INT: 11**_

 _ **Perks**_

 _ **First human- you were created by the titan Prometheus as the first human being with both genitals Thus making you a creature without limits. Each time you die you are reincarnated but will have your memories of you past lives. (Permanent)**_

 _ **Cerilia Atu's merging: 100% complete**_

 _ **Natural Nudist- you don't like wearing clothes but no one ever questions you on it. You could go around naked and not even the police will stop you. Beware higher risk of sexual assault. (Permanent)**_

 _ **Past life family traits^**_

 _ **Queen of shadows- controls shadows making defensive barriers and restraints, while also opens a storage for user. 1/25**_

 _ **wolf's life- Heighten senses, gets hormonal easily, cravings for raw fresh and blood, and viciously protective of those in your close circle. 10/10**_

 _ **Permanent Skills^**_

 _ **Archery: 68/100**_

 _ **throwing knifes: 57/100**_

 _ **Chain blade: 41/100**_

 _ **Fencing: 10/25**_

 _ **Rockbell Automail crafting and implanting: 2/ 200**_

 _ **First Aid: 6/100**_

 _ **Languages: 1/?**_

 _ ***French: 5/20**_

 _ ***Ancient Greek: 20/20**_

 _ ***Amestrian: 3/20**_

 _ **True Blood form 1: 15/15~ Final form at the peak of both mental merging and powers in 1st reincarnation**_

 _ **Aura: 27/1000 ~ 4 minute and 30 seconds of use. floods area in something similar to Godly power that match user's presence in the world**_

 _ **Presence: 16/1000~ how much you effect the world around you when released from your limits.**_

 _ **Temp-Skills^**_

 _ **Type- (?) Alchemy: 1/100**_

 _ **Soul bound items^**_

 _ **Flask of Liquids-**_ Red and silver flask found in the junkyard of the gods that grants the user unlimited liquid of their choice

 _ **Bracelet: 3/5**_

 _ ***Scythe of the soul -**_ originally the scythe of Kronos titan of time but now it is yours. It's made out of Celestial bronze and mortal steel. This gives it the ability to wound monsters and humans. When someone is slashed with this weapon it feels like they are having their souls ripped from their bodies.

 _ ***Gamer charm V1**_

 _ ***Chain blade charm-**_ Dark green blade with blade with stygian iron edging and a molten amber wave design, chain made of pure onyx crystal and a black handle.

 _ **Necklace: 3/10**_

 _ ***moon Bow pendent ~**_ light lavender color with a black swirl design all over it. Gifted to her my the 100- hand-ones.

 _ ***Camp Half-blood beads.**_

 _ ***Dionysius' Engagement ring**_

 _ **Companions: 1/2**_

 _ ***Thalia the wolf**_

Neat so her skills didn't diminish like she thought they would. It sucked that she had to start over with the Shadow skill but that was fine. At least this time she knew what she was doing and it was only half as big.

Calling up on her tiny control of the shadows she pulled out her flask. Smiling she happily started sipping her favorite red liquid from it. If there was anything she learned in this life it was that Mama would not appreciate her having to clean up the blood from her. IF only she could find some meat and she would be good.

It was a weight being lifted off her mind as she gorged herself on the ruby liquid. Finally, she capped it and tossed it back into her shadow before looking at Winry. The girl was pale to the bone.

"Winry are you okay? What's wrong?" The girl didn't move. It was then that it clicked in her mind. Winry was scared of the dark and seeing her control shadows must have scared her stiff. Getting up on her knees she scooted over to her friend before plopping herself down on the girls lap and gave her a hug. Slowly she started to rock a little and that calmed her even more. It took her a good ten minutes before she could.

"What was that? You controlled that shadowy thing." the girl shuddered into her chest as she gripped her in fear.

Sighing Elfriede started telling her story.

0/0

"So, all that stuff and the shadow thingy were from a past life? And they all do different things?" It took here until lunch to explain to the other girl exactly what was happening and why. At times the girl had questioned her sanity. In the end, she believed her but it was shack.

"yes, and so is Thalia. She was my friend but we messed with fate and this was the only way to full fill what was required. Now she will follow me into every life I have and will never leave me a moment of peace and quiet again."

 **"I resent that! I'm usually napping while you're doing things. Do I need to remind you of your trip to the Roman camp? Now that week I never got any sleep. you and that girlfriend of yours were so freaking loud!"** Even though Winry didn't know what they were talking about it sounded funny to her which made her giggle. Soon all three girls were laying there giggling.

"So, what else can you do? I bet your all super powerful and stuff." There were stars in the blonde's eyes at the thought of her friend beating up all the mean boys in their class. They had been teasing her ever since her parents had died in the ishvalian war.

Elfi shook her head, "Nope not really. I usually only get a power when I go into the next life if at all. The first time it was an animal's desires like: love for blood and raw meat, protection of the family, better sense of smell, hearing, and sight."

"B-blood!" Winry's voice went all squeaky at the thought of it. Hmm...maybe she really is weird for a human.

"Yes, blood but only animals. I've kept what little I had of them suppressed but when this all came back the craving jumped up a lot. but don't worry the flask takes care of the blood part. It can summon any kind of liquid I could want. I use it for that or any drink. Saves me from having to ask Mama for something and getting yelled at for drinking so much of everything. My old Mama did that a few times." A shudder ran through her at the thought of her Mama doing that to her here. There are somethings you don't do and that's make mama mad, well unless it involves your clothing staying on.

"So, you could have juice or milk or pee?" the girl blushed at the last one but she had to ask. Thalia and Elfi just laughed.

"Yes, all of those could appear in it if I wanted it to. Would you like to try? I'm pretty sure you can use it as well." It was an honest guess but she wasn't sure.

"Ahh...maybe when I'm older." was that a promise or a hint of the girl's curiosity?

0/0

"What do you mean daddy's gone? he was just here yesterday!" Elfi had just gotten back from her friend's house and she was told this the second she walked inside. Her mama was crying into her hand on the steps just blabbering about nothing intelligent.

"He left baby. He wouldn't tell me why but he said to give you this." She lifted the front of her skirt to show a paper wrapped item. Her mama bent down and picked it up. With a few swipes of her hand to get all the fuzzies off, she handed it to her.

Elfi looked down at it for a moment before throwing it down the hall. There was the sound of paper ripping but she didn't care. Tears started falling from her eyes as she sunk to the floor.

"Daddy! Why!" her voice echoed off the walls of the house. No one answered her nor did her mother come to comfort her. Soon she heard a pair of feet heading up stairs and she knew her mother had left her. It was faint but she could hear the crashing of furniture upstairs. Guess Ed was more violent then she is.

Sniffling she crawled down the hall to find the book her daddy had given her. It was mean and insensitive of him to think a book would fill the void he left in her heart but it was still something from him. Finally, she founded it peeking out from under the coffee table.

Scurrying over to it she picked it up and scrutinized it for any damage. Thankfully it was just the wrapping paper that had ripped. Clutching it to her chest she sobbed into it for a minute longer before looking at it.

 _Alchemy: The Wind That Destroys All_

From what little she knew of Alchemy there was only earth based Alchemy; she had never heard of anything about the other elements. Could this be the power she needed to master for her to succeed in this world? No, she could do great things with her Automail but what if she integrated it? According to Granny no one has ever combined Automail and the Alchemic arts before. But how would she do it? She can't just go off half-assed, she will need to build the best that she can and master this branch of alchemy before daring to try and meld it together.

But first she needed to know more about both. Granny would be a good base for her Automail studies but she will eventually need to branch of that. She didn't know where she would do that just yet but she would. At the moment, the only place close enough to her that had anything involving Alchemy was her Daddy's study and the secret room her had in the basement.

Picking herself off the floor she went over to the basement door. Daddy had only let her down there because she needed a place to practice her Automail making or cleaning without making a mess of the house. But she had never been down here on her own before. Would it still look the same as Wednesday or would he have taken things with him? She couldn't see him leaving with much but that didn't mean he hadn't.

Opening the door, she slipped inside and only held it open long enough for Thalia to slip in before she closed it. Pulling on the cord above her the light turned on. It was a lot less creepy to her down here when the light was working. Not that she was scared of the dark, just her mind plays tricks on her when she spent too much time in it without her shadow powers. Hopefully now that they are back she won't get the hebbie gebbies.

Walking down each step she had to stop herself from jumping at every creak that they made under her light weight. hurrying it along she flew down the rest, barely managing not to trip. Breathing hard at the bottom Elfi put her hand to her heart. It was beating rapidly under her flesh but it was slowing as the seconds flowed on. Thalia didn't seem to have that problem judging by her amused looking grin.

When she finally could breathe again Elfi headed over to her work station and started putting everything she had into her storage, Even the table and lamp. Once her area was totally clear she turned to walk over to the other side of the room. There wasn't much on that side besides a really big suite of armor that look positively ancient, but in a good way. This was the key to finding the entrance into Daddy's secret room.

Striding over to the wall she stood there just scanning the wall for any difference. Then she saw it. It was extremely light but scratched into the surface of the wall was a transmutation circle. She didn't really know what all the symbols meant but she did know how to use a little bit of Alchemy energy. Focusing inside herself she searched for the ball of ever shifting energy. She had a theory that the reason it was always changing form was because of Alchemy in nature. The change of shape or material for something else. This was doing the same, except it always returned to the ball shape after changing once. It was kind of fun to watch.

Ever so gently she tapped into this energy and brought it into her hand. Opening her eyes, she was a little amazed to see little sparks of energy shooting of her fingers. Could everyone do this or was she just a weirdo again?

Shrugging her shoulders, she pressed her fingers against the circle. There was a brief flash of green that had never happened for her daddy before the wall slide open. Hesitantly she took a step inside and nearly peed herself when the door slammed shut as soon as they were both in.

The room itself was rather huge compared to what it was connected to. If she had to guess it was as large as your neighborhood Walmart. One side had row upon row of shelves just full of books with what looked like a small sleeping area set up at the end. On the other side though it was broken into halves. One side had what looked like a half-finished Transmutation circle with a small wall acting as a barrier from the last part. This one was completely empty except for the shower, sink, and toilet in the far back corner. Sadly, her daddy got a sitter and not a squatter, curse that silly man.

"this place would be good for me to work in peace. I know Ed and Al are going to come down here now that daddy is gone" She was looking into the basically empty section trying to get an idea on where she'd put everything.

" **and how are you going to get in here if they are down here?"**

"Remember I got my shadow powers back yesterday. It will take some training again but I'm sure I could shadow travel into here."

" **oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot you got your things back from your last life."** there was a light dusting to the wolfs face but she didn't comment.

"I honestly forgot I even had powers in my past life for a little bit. So, no worries. just wait until this happens for the tenth time. We'll be sick of it." Growling at the idea Thalia headed off to the sleeping area to find a good napping place. If there was one thing the wolf didn't like it was work and learning.

Turning to her knew play area she got out of the silly old-fashioned clothing her mama made her wear. Seriously don't they have any cute clothing in this place? At least the underwear if anything.

Sighing to herself Elfi started reconstructing her work station. She was eternally thankful her daddy built shelving both up top and down below the flat table. With all her tools up top she put her books down below while keeping the wind book inside her storage.

Lifting her flask, she took a quick drink. Smacking her lips, she ran her tongue over her pointed canines. That was one of the few changes to her the other day. She had picked up on the animal traits once more and she even had markings on her again. the markings however were only covering her left arm and now pure black. It was strange especially without the trident or skull mark anywhere on her person. Truthfully, Winry had been very thorough in her search.

Now that was all finished she should probably go check out what books her daddy found too important to have in his study. Slowly she skimmed the shelves with a small ladder slung over her arm to look at the higher shelves. There was everything here from Xerxes history to something called Alchehistry from Xing.

Seeing no way around it she started with the first book in the Amestrian section and worked her way down. It would take her a long time to read it all but in the end, she would be much better off for it.

0/0

It's been two years' sense she found the workshop and her daddy disappeared. When Elfi wasn't studying with Granny and Winry she was either at school, taking care of Mama, or down in her workshop. Ed and Al had taken to studying the books from Daddy's study but they could only do simple things like turn stones into very poor sculptures. Mama would still smile at them and tell them how good they were getting. Elfi could say they were okay for six-year-old and a four-year-old but still.

Elfi had taken over the household chores while Ed did the yard work. Mama had been getting weaker and weaker as time passed but still tried to take care of them as much as she could. Elfi had tried to make her mama smile with her work in both Alchemy and Automail but she would always find them in the trash no less than a week later. When it came to her attitude she had stopped talking to any of the Elrics besides her little brother Al. Ed dismissed her while Mama was against everything she did.

She remembered this one time when she was studying a book on automail while watching over her mama when their relationship took a turn for the worst.

*flashback*

Elfi had just gotten home from school and it was her turn to watch over Mama. When she peaked into her room she found the woman sleeping soundly in her bed. Sliding across the room she checked her temp and made sure to replace the rag on her forehead with a new one. Once she did that she pulled up a chair to the side and curled up in it.

Seeing that Mama didn't usually wake up until around six or so she could get some reading in. Manipulating the shadows, she pulled up a book on Automail joints and their purpose. It was rather fascination how they could build machinery that could bend the same as a regular arm with just a few pieces of metal. To be able to turn you forearm was so much more complex than she ever thought. that's not counting how you have to figure it out with automail, that's even more complicated.

She was just getting into the chapter on sprockets and how a single missing bolt can ruin an entire arm when Mama suddenly leaned forward. Elfi gently closed her book and hoped off the chair. Her mama just watched her as she moved.

"Do you need anything Mama? I can run and get it for you?" She tried to sound casual but by the frown on her mother's face she didn't think it was.

"What are you doing? Isn't it your turn to do the cooking?" her mama had helped them set up a schedule where one would work on homework, the other make dinner or breakfast, and the last would take care of her. They rotated rolls each day and this was the second day in a row that she was doing both the cooking and watching over their mother.

"I would but Ed ran into Daddy's study as soon as he got home instead of coming up here and Al's doing his homework. I thought I would make sure you were okay or needed any help before I started. I was going to make meatloaf with green beans and mashed potatoes." her frown only got deeper.

"Did I ever say I needed you to look out for me? Your job was to cook and that was it. If you can't follow a basic role like that how are you ever going to attract a husband? What kind of man would ever fall for a girl that can't do her job around the house or smells like oil all day?"

Elfi Flinched at the woman's words. She had started being like this ever since daddy left. Always forcing a husband wants down her throat. Honestly, she wasn't even sure she wanted to love a man in this life. It was too soon after Dionysius.

"I don't smell like oil. It's called hard work for what I like doing and am good at. I just don't understand why you go against everything I like doing!" Her voice came out a little louder than she intended but she was getting frustrated with this talk always happening.

"Because I don't like having a _freak_ for a child!" She hissed out. "With your insistence to always being naked whenever I turn my back, the weird marks on your arm, and don't get me started with your _freakish_ genitals. It's bad enough you have them but your need to flaunt them like that is disgusting!"

Something in Elfriede broke at that moment. Her love for this woman that called herself her mother turned to dust and scattered in the wind.

"Fine, I'll do the cooking and cleaning but don't think you will ever see me around the house. I'll be the ghost floating over your shoulder that always disappears when you look. If you want someone to look after you ask my brat of a brother Edward or gentle Alphones. I'm sure you can use the extra time to corrupt them." Walking back to her chair she picked up her book before storming out the door. Never did she see her mother's shocked expression.

*Flashback end*

It's been a week since that night and she did as promise. She cooked and she cleaned but not once was she noticed. Al had come looking for her many times but the moment he got in the room she would hide in the shadows. She would always cry inside when she saw the confused and hurting look in his eyes when she did this. But she was anything if a woman of her word.

Even though Thalia didn't like it she had managed to convince the Rockbells to take her in for the time being. She wasn't sure if Ed would get angry at his alchemy work and try to attack her. So, she was over there. One thing they figured out was that the past life system worked for her as well. It was literally a shocker but Thalia was now able to manipulate electricity again. So far, the only thing the wolf can do it let a little bit of it spark along her fur to make her look downright frightening for a small adolescent wolf.

Seeing as she no longer had much time on her hands Elfi had spoken to her small towns school's principle. She had asked for a test to allow her to finish her schooling early. At first the man had outright denied her but when she asked him to ask her some questions only a senior at the school could possible know he caved and did. One turned to two and so on and so forth. By the end, he had to test her or feel like an idiot. Sadly, for him, she buried the test in the ground with her advance answers and well written papers. The most amazing thing was that it only took her about three hours to finish.

In the end, she had her diploma and was considered an adult with only her principle and the mayor knowing. She had to beg that they don't tell her mother but they gave in eventually thanks to her puppy eyes.

Now she was able to even out her schedule a little bit but she would have to go talk to granny and explain what was happening.

Walking down the road she was more than a little surprised that the village had picked themselves up so much since they were attacked by Ishvalian rebels a couple years ago. They had destroyed about a third of the entire village and half of the local farmer's crops, and the train station. The station had been rebuilt pretty quickly but it took a little longer for everything else to get back to normal.

"Why hello there Little Elfriede. How's your mother and brothers doing?" turning to the old man she was almost tempted to ask who but managed to hold it back.

"Mother still isn't well and my brothers are trying to ignore her issues by sinking themselves into Alchemy. not really sure how that's going seeing as I don't really talk to them that much." The old man was nodding at the news but winced at the end. It wasn't unknown that there had been tension in the Elric household since the twins were born and that only gotten worse when Hohenheim left.

"Sorry to hear that. And what about you? I heard a rumor that you were picking up automail from old Pinako. Is that true?" She gave him a small smile and nodded her head, delighted that someone on town knew of her achievements. "Amazing, has she been nice or is she still the same strict old lady that we've all known for year?"

Elfi couldn't help but giggle at that, "Both. At times when she's explaining things to Winry and me she's the best person ever. Although the moment we start working she is very strict but she will easily explain our mistakes as we are doing them. Makes everything take longer but the work is better in the end."

"Sounds like the old girl. I remember when she yelled at me for letting my son through a rock through my trucks carbonator. I think I was deaf for a month after that." He turned to look at the other farm workers and sighed, "I've got to go back to would now Elfi but it was nice talking to you. Make sure to stop by again, some of the boy would love talking to pretty young girl like you." He winked at her before walking off. Was that a compliment or was he flirting with her? A shudder ran down her back at the thought. He was like 50 something.

Shaking off the creepy thoughts she got a move on to Granny's. Thankfully she didn't run into anymore weird old men.

Not even bothering to knock Elfi walked inside. Granny was at work on her bench just filling something down a little while Winry was sitting at a desk in the corner that they used for reading and other things Granny assigned them. Seeing that granny was busy she headed over to her best human friend.

"Hey, where were you today? I didn't see you in any of our classed." the worry that was shining in her friend's eyes was almost hypnotic in nature. Like it was strong enough to make even the most closed off people spill their secrets.

"I went to visit the principle before school started. I took a test and he graduated me from school entirely. Even had to convince both him and the mayor not to talk to my _mother_ about it." The venom in her voice as she talked about her mom was heard by all, even grandma Pinako had heard.

While the event had only happened a week ago, the Rockbells had known about the girl's mother's treatment of here for a few years. Pinako had spent a record 10 minutes yelling about how she couldn't believe how close-minded her daughter had become over the years. To think that she had a problem with the way her daughter preferred to live her life when she was married to a man that had left for no reason that was over four centuries old. That was also when she managed to get out of granny that she knew her father when she was in her early twenties and they had been drinking buddies. To Elfi it also cleared up why her daddy had so much information on Xerxes; he had been a citizen of the country.

"What do you mean child? How could you be able to graduate this early, I know your smart but this is a little extreme." Granny had stopped her work and walked over to them by the time she finished speaking. Seeing the open chair the older woman easily hopped up into it.

"I don't sleep much and daddy left me a few texts that are really well informed. I'm half sure he wrote a few of them but I can't be sure. And I've been using those to fly ahead in my school and alchemy studies." pulling out the diploma she gently sat it face up on the table. Instantly both Rockbell women were looking it over to make sure it was real.

"amazing child but why did you do such a thing?" She knew it was serious when granny put down her pipe and she had just done that.

"I was getting to stressed. Between school, homework, learning under you, cooking and cleaning at home, and then my own alchemy and advance studies I was just stretched too thin. Seeing as I can't get out of cooking and cleaning while I don't want to stop learning under you or stop my studies. That left school and its homework which you have to graduate to stop that. So, I did." Winry looked at her like she was crazy for doing all that at once while granny was rubbing her chin in thought.

"And what will you do now that you're not there? And how will you keep your brothers from noticing your absence?"

"I don't have to worry about Ed, he ignores my presence anyway, while Al is in a lower grade so I barely see him until I get home seeing as both of them either go play somewhere or run straight home." Winry actually growled at that. If there was one thing believed in it was equal distribution of the work. "But I was thinking about doing my days like this. Cook breakfast, come here every other day or study in daddy's basement, and then at night around 5 or 6 I start making dinner."

granny hummed in thought for a minute before giving a jerk of a nod. It would work. "But how will you get here without anyone see you? I doubt you want anyone to see you if you don't want word getting back to your brothers and then your mother."

Elfi looked at Winry to see what she thought she should say. The girl looked her straight in the eyes and nodded. Pursing her lips, she decided to go with her friends call. she wouldn't tell the woman everything but just enough for her to understand.

"Have you ever heard of Reincarnation Granny?" The older woman blinked at her a few times before nodding.

"Yes dear, but it's a myth and has never happened before. What does this have to do with you sneaking over without being seen."

Holding up her charm bracelet she pointed to it, "I got this in my second life, this is my third, and it's all due to how I was created in my first." there was a skeptical frown on her grandma's face but she could see the curiosity as well. "In my first life, I was known as Cerilia Atu, the first human ever created. Due to this my soul is sent somewhere else where humans strive to be reborn. In my second life, I was a demigod, half- human and half- god. My father was the god of the underworld and darkness. This gave me the abilities to control shadows to transport myself from one place to another or create a storage area to hold things."

"Let's say this is true, and I don't know if it is, then why would you tell me? I'm assuming Winry already knows?"

"Yes grandma. She was there when I first got them returned to me. Apparently, they take a little while to jump to the next life. They came two years ago, and Thalia came two before that." That picked the woman's interest.

"So, your dog is from this past life. How is it that she came to be here?"

"She's bonded to me. When I die, she will carry on for a while before travelling to me. Apparently, it takes time for things to come to me. She talks to but good luck not getting a smartalic comment back. She was like that as a human and only became worse as a wolf." Granny's jaw actually did drop this time.

"Where is Thalia? Winry?" both females turned to the girl in question only to find her blushing like mad.

"Umm...she mentioned something about heat and then Spike followed after her. I went to see what was going on and he had m-mo-mounted her and she was making all sorts of noises."

Pinako and Elfi grinned at the girl, both for different reasons. Pinako because she had walking in on the life of sex while Elfi was smirking because she remembered Thalia swearing to all that would hear her, which was a lot of people, that she would never mate with a real dog. Guess she was missing her machine and decided to try the real thing.

"I see...Well Elfi I'm guessing that those charms of yours do something? They can't possibly be for show." Darn Granny was to perceptive for her own good.

"Two of them are weapons, one my father Hades had created for me of my own design and the other is a scythe I got from defeating a titan. Of course, said titan then shoved his hand through my chest and I had to have an emergency sea section to have my babies out before I died. My boyfriend also slipped his ring on me right before I passed on which is now on my necklace." that seemed to get their attention, "Oh don't look at me that way. I may have died at 16 but I did a lot in my time in that life. and before you ask I still miss Dionysius but I'm happy here, with you both, and wouldn't change it for a minute."

In return for that she was meet with two crying Rockbell women wrapping her up in a hug. It felt nice to be in their arm. the last time her family had hugged her, minus Al a few weeks ago, had been her Daddy. Soon she was in tears but they were happy tears from the acceptance she felt from them.

When they finally broke apart she was able to continue, "the necklace around my neck was actually made in my first life, about 10.000 year or so ago. When I channel energy into it my bow will appear, the same with the other two."

Pinako was looking at her in interest, "Could you summon them now? I would like to see what they are made of and how well crafted." Seeing the issue, she channeled her alchemy energy into each of the items and in a bright flash she soon had a bow over her shoulder, a scythe two and a half times taller than her in her left hand and her chain blade in her right. Ever so gently she placed them down on the table.

"Just don't let the scythe cut you it has this uncanny feeling of having your souls ripped out. The titan was a bastard through and through." Winry scooted back farther away from the dual metal scythe while Pinako was much more careful in her inspection.

Each one she would pick up and test out. She nearly jumped when an arrow appeared all set when she drew the bow back and did when she picked up the chain blade before turning away from them and swung it and had the blade fly out. Luckily it didn't hit anything or they would be doomed. Pulling on the chain she eventually had it back in a pile, not correctly but it was all there, before moving on to her scythe.

"this thing feels like a killer and I haven't even touched it yet." Pulling her hand back she motioned more her to return them which she easily did. Along with that she pulled her flask out and take a few heavy drinks. "I have never encountered these metals before. Do you know their properties? Maybe this world has something similar."

"the metals are meant to hurt immortals and monsters. I highly doubt there is anything like that here." thankfully the Rockbells weren't to disappointed. Although Elfi couldn't help but shudder at what kind of Automail they could make if they did have some.

It was then that Granny's eyes locked in on the little green gem charm on her bracelet, "And what is the last one?"

biting her lip, she gave them a brief rundown of what the charm does. She made it simple for them and said it was like a heart monitor for her soul and the abilities that are absorbed into it. Granny even laughed when she said she only had the Gods create it to see if they actually could. It's been pretty nice so far so she couldn't complain.

"So, what are these perks and trait you spoke of? They sound interesting." so she had to give the woman a rundown of exactly what the perks did and meant along with her traits and all it entailed. In the end the old woman was just staring at her, "So you prefer being naked and you're like a humanoid and scary intelligent wolf?"

"Yes Grandma" The old woman looked her up and down for a moment, just taking in all the new features she had never taken time to notice before, like the black marks on her arm and the longer and sharper canines. nor did she ever really notice how the child usually wore easy to remove clothing. She thought about it for a minute and remembered Hohenheim mentioning a few times that his daughter was like a hairless puppy at times and how she had a tendency to run around naked. It made a little more sense now.

Inside the girl, she was worried to know what her granny was thinking. Would she see her as some kind of freak like her daughter did? But then again Granny had always supported her for who she was and not for what she also had. Maybe she would accept her?

"I don't care on bit about how your different compared to the rest up us. To me you are still Elfriede and always will be." The older woman gave her a soft smile, "do as you please here. I think I speak for both of us when we say we won't judge you. Heck if Winry wanted to join you I wouldn't stop her, except I must ask that its only on the property no need to attract the old farmer's attention, do we?"

Elfi was grinning from ear to ear at her words. Yes, she had the same stipulation as Trisha but she had a much better reason for it. Her property was rather close to the farmer's field but far enough away that they couldn't see anything. Grabbing the hem of her dress she easily slipped it up and off her shoulders with much practice, not even a hair out of place, before calling up her shadow and storing it away. Looking at the Rockbells she wasn't surprised to see Granny grinning like made but Winry's light blush was new.

"You going to join me Winry? It will be just like a few years ago, when my powers game back." the blush deepened a little at that but it had been innocent back then and still was now. Pinako was looking back and forth between the two and wondered just what they had been doing behind her back.

Finally, Winry cracked under her friends smile and was quickly out of her own clothing and neatly putting them on the table. She tried to cover herself up like Granny had told her but managed to keep her hands down after a few twitches.

"So, who wants lunch?" Both girls nodded happily, "Winry, is some chicken salad okay? Elfi, I'm going to guess some raw meat?"

"OOH yes please! I haven't been able to have it in forever! And bunny gets old after a while." Pinako blinked at the girl's strange admittance.

"Well that would explain the lack of rabbits. Give me a minute and ill have it all ready for you. Do you need yours in doggy bowl or off the floor Elfi?" She could tell the old woman was teasing her but still might as well give her what she wants at least once.

"Bowl please. I feel like embracing my cravings for once and say screw manners for once. Don't be surprised when I'm licking the blood of the floor or am covered in it."

Pinako and Winry looked at each other, both thinking that they might have just unleased a monster into their home. But in the end they grinned, at least wouldn't be boring with her around.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Elfi told granny about her past and the abilities that came with it. And while the older woman was still amazed that such a thing was possible without alchemy she was a little weary of why Elfi was sent here in the first place. But that did nothing to stop her from loving and teaching her.

"So today we are going to go over the reason why I use the type of alloy that I do. Can either of you give me a reason why we use steel 52?"

Elfi was pretty sure she knew why it was but she wasn't entirely sure, "IS it because it's both lighter and more durable then the most of the others?" Pinako flashed her a small smile. She loved that she had someone to teach more often than just bits and pieces like she did with her granddaughter and her friend before now.

"That's one reason but it's mainly because its surprisingly easy to make compared to the other finer metals. While it costs about $300 to make a ton of it, the metals of this grade usually are around three times as much for the same amount."

Guess that makes sense. Because of its low creation price, she can get more of it then one that's just a little bit better. It was better suited for the autosmith to use this over the others because it would allow them to make mistakes and be able to test out new technics. This was why she loved this.

"So enough on the lesson. Tell me little wolf, how have things been for you?" there was compassion in granny's voice that just made her feel all warm instead of the usual coldness she felt at home. Granny had also started calling her 'little wolf' ever since she told her of her animalistic tendencies. It was a little silly if you ask her but she loved it all the same.

Sighing she fiddled with her necklace to ease her nerves just a little, "It's the same Granny. Mother is still adamant that I need to become a proper lady, in all ways, and that I'm the freakiest thing in this world. My brothers don't seem to really notice the way she treats me but I don't think they really know anything about me either. I don't even know if she told them about my penis or not. Little Al is so confused though when I slip into the shadows." a twinge went through her heart at the thought of her baby brother. He was innocent in it all and shouldn't have to deal with it. "To make matters worse mothers health is falling more and more by the day. The doctor doesn't thing she will last the winter."

Granny was frowning all the way through her words but it slipped at the end with the news of her only remaining child leaving this world so soon. "I guess I better go prepare the spare room then. Can't have you all living in that house all alone. I'm sure Winry won't mind you or Alphones coming to stay but I don't know about Edward. They get on like oil and water."

Elfi couldn't help but giggle at that. Usually when Ed and Winry got near each other they were at the other's throats. Winry didn't like the fact that he ignores what she says and Ed doesn't care that a girl is telling him something, he doesn't really care what anyone but mother says and does his own thing.

"Are you sure it would be okay? Where would we all sleep? You only have two guest rooms and one is used for your Automail patients." She may be six in body but her maturity can break through at times. She didn't want to be a strain on the Rockbells any more than she already was.

"We'll put the boys in the spare and you'll sleep with Winry. And don't you worry your pretty little head, little wolf. If there is one thing we Rockbells do well its take care of others. Even more those we love." Granny's voice came off as soft and caring that made Elfi's little heart thaw just a bit more.

With tears in her eyes Elfi ran over and hugged the old Autosmith. She had been so scared that her family would toss her aside because of something she couldn't control. But she should have known better when it came to Granny. The old woman would give up her skin off her back if it helped someone, for a decent price of course. She may be a little stingy with money.

"Enough of that. Let's go get the room ready so we don't have to later. When Winry gets home from school we'll tell her what's happening." gently granny pushed her away before walking off to go do as she said. Wanting to help she followed.

The spare room was more like a storage room if anything. Granny liked to keep her old Knick knacks and apprentice autosmith creations. They were all horrible obsolete compared to what she made now but she cherished them.

For the next three hours, they carefully packed up everything and put them into boxed. Elfi had the idea of having little numbers on each box and a list telling what's on each one. Granny had asked her why and she just shrugged with a grin.

As soon as they were finished boxing and labelling everything Elfi focused called upon the shadows. The reacted instantly swallowing the pill of boxes in one fail swoop. Looking at granny Pinako she found the older woman was deathly pale but had amazement sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't worry granny, I just put them away for storage. Now we just have to put them somewhere. Unless you want me to bring them back out and we carry them one by one?" Pinako placed a clammy hand to her heart and sighed slowly. That had scared a few years out of her.

"I had a shed put in a few years before your birth but never found a reason to use it. Guess it will do." Pinako made a mad dash for the shed. It wasn't that she was scared of those shadows it was just beyond creepy how they swallowed everything in an instant. And she didn't want to be near the place it happened.

Elfi on the other hand had a small grin on her lips. It was always fun to get a rise out of her granny like that. Sure, she felt bad about it but that didn't mean the way she reacted wasn't hilarious.

Seeing that she gave the older woman enough time she called upon the shadows once more before traveling to the shed. Darkness was all she saw for brief moment before light shined through and she found herself staring at a plain wooden shed. Looking around she didn't see granny anywhere.

turning toward house she could make out the older woman's form. Did she stop or something? Seeing as she really didn't need the elders help she popped open the door and slipped inside. Looking around the interior she smiled. There was plenty of room she easily deposited them just how they were when she stored them.

Clapping her hands off like she was getting rid of dust she grinned. Nothing better than a little hard work...yeah, she worked alright. It was just then when the door flew open and in came Granny. Both females stared at each other neither blinking.

"Used your shadowy things, didn't you? Well damn that just made this way to easy but I won't complain too much."

0/0

It had happened just like the doctor said. Elfi was just finishing up breakfast when she heard a loud crash from upstairs. Not even caring if she burnt the food, it was on warm, she dashed upstairs. Apparently, she wasn't the only one to hear it. Ed and Al were peeking out of their room looking confused. Ignoring them she ran right for her mother's door and threw it open. There laying on the ground in a heap was their mother. Already she could see that she wasn't breathing.

the boys gasped, whether it was because their mother was just in her underwear or that she was on the ground, before they pushed her out of the way to get inside. Tripping up a little she fell to the ground with a bang. Al looked up at her from their mother's sides with wide eyes. Looking down at her body to see what it was that got the boys look she noticed her skinned knee. It had happened all the time so she wasn't worried but he came running over. Quickly he ripped off his shirt and pushed it onto her cut skin. She couldn't keep the gasp in, the pressure he put on it had sent a large jolt of pain through her.

"Elfi! What happened? Are you okay?" She could see tears in the boy's eyes as he worried over her. Gently she pulled his hands off her leg to relieve the pain. "Elfi? What happened to mom? She isn't moving or breathing."

She never got to answer, "She's dead Al. She's dead and it's all her fault!" Ed screamed at the pair while pointing at her. the reborn girl drew back in shock while Al looked between the two, oh so very confused.

"How am I the reason she's dead? I didn't do anything!" she screeched back at him. If there was one thing she hated it was when people blamed others for their problems. Slowly she could see a vein pulsing on the boy's head. It was a nasty purple color that just can't be healthy.

"You abandoned her and made her sad! And you never did as you were told! It slowly killed her." Stomping up to her he glared at her before pushing her back down to the floor. She didn't scream but she did growl at the moron. Tensing her body, she was about to lunge when she saw tears flowing down Al's face.

Instantly the anger and grief left her body. This wasn't a time to fight. gently she wrapped her arms around her baby brother and pulled him into her chest. As soon as he was there the damn broke inside him and he started sobbing. Slowly she rocked him just letting him calm down. Looking up at Ed with indifferent eyes she spoke not words but a command.

"Go get the Doctor, now! They might be able to save her." She knew it was a farce but she wanted him gone.

"And why should I have to get them? It's your job to do all the chores, that includes taking care of mom." he spat back at her.

She snarled at him just as heatedly, "Because I'm not leaving Al! Now Go!" Seeing that she was going to hurt him if he didn't Ed ran out into the rain. Sighing she finally relaxed before her eyes once more moved to her mother's body.

honestly, she had been counting down the days for this to happen. Not with glee or excitement but still counting. Granny Pinako and her had already told Winry that they would be moving in sometime during Christmas. Winry didn't ask why but she knew that the boys would be a wreck when they got there.

"why does brother blame you for mother getting hurt?" Alphones' voice was just about a whisper but she heard.

"He has never liked me. I don't know if it was because Daddy spent more time with me or not but I know that's a part of it. You might not know it but mother said some very mean things to me a little bit ago and it was the reason that I hid whenever I was here. She didn't like my way of life or goals for the future." to the boy that probably sounded so alien. their mother had always been so nice and gentle around them.

"Was this when you started cooking all the time? I remember mother getting all angry and upset back then." He was sniffling now but had calm down enough to not be rubbing snot into her dress. yes, she still wore those stupid constricting dresses her mother wanted her to. She wouldn't mind if they were cute but they weren't.

"Yes. Cooking and cleaning became my job around here. I barely had time for homework or my studies with granny but I worked it out in little time. I think that was her plan but I got around it." Al flashed her a grin before hugging her tightly. She had no idea why he did that but she easily returned it.

"Why didn't mother like you? I never saw you do anything bad or anything." such an innocent boy with all his curiosities.

"Are you sure you want to know? You'll probably never look at me the same again if I do." She felt a rather firm nod in her chest so she went on, "I was born with a peepee like you but also the same thing as a girl. Mother didn't like that one bit and was mean to me for it. I think she just didn't know how to treat me and acted the only way she knew."

Alphones slowly pulled back and stared at her face, "You have a boy peepee? But you're a girl! Does that make you a boy too?" his eyes were sparkling with such innocence that she couldn't help but burst into giggles. he looked at her funny not understanding why she's laughing.

When she finally got her giggles under control she whipped a tear from her eyes, "No all. I may have a peepee like you but I am a girl. Even if I didn't have my girly parts I would always be a girl. I just don't think mother knew how to understand that."

He gapped at her in confusion at the thought. Boys could be girls? How would they do that?

"Can I see it? Your peepee?" She just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head in amazement. Did he really just ask that?

"Sorry Al but no you can't." he pouted at her before turning on his own puppy eyes. Darn it was almost as good as her own. "But when we get to Granny's don't get scared if you see me without my dress on."

He looked at her in confusion again and nodded before another spark lite his eyes, "So I could be a girl! How would you do that?" That one almost made her fall back onto the floor. Was this kid right in the head.

"Why would you even want to do that Al? Being a girl isn't all fun and games. When we get older we get all moody and bleed a lot, it hurts. Besides to do that here you would need to learn a lot about the human body, boys and girls, before you can even try switching. Then looking into Bio-Alchemy. you might even have to create an entire knew branch of Alchemy to do it!"

It was strange the more she talked the more determination that filled his eyes. Would he actually go through with it? She really should learn to stop talking when the time was right.

"then that's what I'll do! You just wait Elfi, one day I'll do it!" His eyes dimmed just a little before she saw him peak at their mother's body, "She isn't going to come back when the doctor gets here, is she?"

She could easily lie to him and say there was a chance but she knew there wasn't. Their mother had been gone for a good ten minutes. That's just too long to bring a human back from the dead and if someone did then the person would not be the same as before, if they even had a mind at all. Might just starts a zombie apocalypse.

"No, she won't. It was too late by the time Ed left." surprisingly she felt tears rolling down her own cheeks. She may not have had any love for her mother anymore but she was still her mother. Whipping away she looked back down at her brother. "But something tells me that Ed will try another way. If he does, then we will help but for our own reasons. Me for automail and you your little idea. Agreed?"

Al thought about it for a minute and he could see his big brother doing something like that. To him Ed wasn't that good of a sibling but he was the only one around. He loved Elfi but she always hides when they came around and that had hurt. Now he knew why for both and Elfi had promised to help him with his idea!

It was then that the front door slammed open again. Elfi sighed to herself, that boy took forever to do anything. There were footsteps flying up the stairs and toward them. Judging from the sounds there were three people. Two adults and a child, Edward was probably the last one.

"Where is she?" a mans called out but she couldn't see his face. Thankfully she didn't have to answer. The male doctor turned their mothers body over onto its back before. She couldn't see what he was doing but by the urgent way he was doing it she knew he was scared. "Nurse get over here! I need to try CPR. On three you blow, got it!"

The woman rushed over to him before kneeling near their mother's head. She reached down and pinched her nose before opening her mouth.

"One...two...three" He pushed down on each one and then the woman pushed her lips to their mothers and blew. "Shit, let's do it again. One...two...three" again they tried and again they failed but they didn't give up.

An hour later a sheet was placed over their mother's body. Ed was glaring while Al just buried his head into her chest and cried once more. Elfi didn't even blink as they carried her mother's body out. She had planned for this months ago, and had been bracing herself for it for over a year. It came to no surprise to her when it truly did happen.

Once the doctors were gone she finally spoke up, "Go pack some clothes boys. We're going to go stay at Granny Paniko's. We can come back for more later." Ed glared at her even harder than before but didn't say anything, he just turned and left. Al held onto her more tightly not wanting to let go. Sighing she pulled one of his arms off her and grabbed his hand. "Come on Al, I'll help you get ready."

He didn't move for a minute but slowly he took his other arm away from her. For a small boy, he sure was strong. Leading him down to his and Ed's shared room she wondered what their life would be like now. Maybe she could stop hiding as much. Although the tension between Ed had only seemed to increase more than it was before.

Pushing in the door she wasn't surprised to see Ed just stuffing his clothing into a bag. After all that folding he was just going to ruin her effort. Walking over to Al's dresser she pulled it open to see it was in the same condition as she left it when folding, the only thing missing was the pair of underwear he was wearing. Well there was a change but that was just the color coding he seemed to do. Was Al OCD about these things or was it something else? Shrugging she pulled over his schoolbag and empty it onto his bed. there was some coloring paper with doodles and a few things with words written on them but she didn't look to closely.

With precaution, she packed up enough clothing for a week at least. just to make sure she had everything he could need she even had him put on his rain jacket and boots while holding his sneakers in his hand. She smiled at him and how cute he looked in the outfit. he blushed but didn't say anything. Getting back off the floor she looked over to see Ed trying to stuff one of his many alchemy books in his bag, which already had a mixture of books and clothing in it. She could already tell that he didn't have enough clothes to last the week but she wasn't going to tell him about it. let him stew in his own idiocy.

"Okay, we're all set. Time to go Ed." She didn't even wait before walking towards the door. from the scamper of little feet, she knew Al was right behind her. Heading downstairs she wondered how long it will be until her family could become a true family again. With her luck her death will do it. Stupid Reincarnations. oh well that's more than likely a few years off.

Just as she got to the bottom door she felt a smaller hand slip into hers. Looking down at Al she smiled to him that he was somehow able to return. giving him a little squeeze she headed out into the rain as it poured down on her. Not once did she care that she was soaking wet, her goal was to get to granny and Winry so she could take care of her little brother.

As they walked on she could hear splashing and grumbling from Ed behind her but never bothered to comment. Instead she focused on the village around her. Resembool was very beautiful rural village when it wasn't raining but somehow it always looks like its sorrows were being washed away into the dirt when it rained. It kind of gave it a new outlook every time and its always beautiful and much better than the last.

When they finally reached Granny's, she sends a command to the shadows inside to make them darken in quick succession. It was a code that she told them she would do when she was bringing Al and Ed over for when Mother passes. Instantly the front flew open and Winry's blonde tanned body was seemingly flying at them.

the moment she got to her Elfi embraced her in a hug, neither caring that it was raining and that they were getting soaked to the bone. Next her she felt Al's hand slacken but didn't bother trying to figure it out. Pulling back from Winry's arms she realized why Al had done so. Winry hadn't a single scrap of clothing on. She may have been a bad influence on her. Looking down at Al she found him with his free hand over his eyes, he looked so cute and embarrassed. Peaking back behind them she noticed Ed staring in horror at Winry's nude form. She couldn't help but smirk at all the pain her friend and she were going to cause the boy.

"Winry why don't you run ahead? I don't think the boys will move if you stay here. Well maybe Al but that's if he doesn't trip." Both girls giggled before the blue eyes girl nodded and ran back.

Giving Al a gentle squeeze she started walking again. He kept walking with his arm over his face but did lower it after a few unsteady steps.

"Why was she naked!" Ed's yell rolled over the hills but none of them answered.

"She was in the shower when she saw us, this is that time after all." It was just around the time that school ended and Winry liked to shower after school because she said she felt dirty from being around all those boys. Neither one of them knew that Winry's personal shower was the only one with a view of the road.

"Whatever" Ed just huffed before he started moving again.

when they finally made it inside the house granny was standing on her stool making what smelt like stew and Winry was blushing like mad but wrapped up in her pink robe and a towel around her hair.

Wanting Al to get warm she quickly slipped his coat off him before nudging him toward the table. Seeing her message was understood when he headed over she put his coat up on the rack before going upstairs to change.

Once inside Winry and her room she headed over to the closet. With a quick tug, she literally ripped the dress of her body before dropping it in a soaking heap on the floor, her underwear soon followed. Thankfully the floors were wood. Knowing it was too early to reveal her secrets she grabbed her black robe and slipped it on. If she could she would wear a robe all the time, they were just so fluffy and warm!

The robe that she had was actually custom ordered from Devon by Granny. On the back was a Golden wolf cub howling to the full moon with its shadow reflected on its surface. Elfi always loved that her granny would always use any escape to play on her abilities or the wolf tendencies she had.

picking up her clothing she went into the bathroom and hung them over the shower rod so they could drip out the excess water out of them.

When she got to the stairs she could hear Ed ranting about her again. Honestly you would think the boy would understand that it wasn't her fault this happened. Judging from the loud smack that just echoed through the house someone had stopped him. Quietly she snuck down the steps but stayed in the shadows so they couldn't see her.

"You stop that right now mister! Your mother's death was not you sisters fault, no matter how much you want to believe it. She had been declining over a year ago, and we all knew it was going to be soon besides you boys. You're lucky you _sister_ told me of what was happening months ago, or I would be hard pressed to have you here. Now be thankful for what you have and stop acting like a spoiled brat." Pinako's voice bounced off the walls.

The house was silent, even Thalia and Den, until the scrapping of Ed's chair over the hard wood floor could be heard. He ran up the stair so fast she was sure that he teleported somehow. Oh, that's a good idea, figure out how to enhance speed with wind Alchemy.

Slipping out of the shadows she continued on her way down. Taking a look at them all she found them all drinking hot coco to warm them all up a little. in Ed's spot was an untouched mug of it. Sighing she sat down before gracefully picking up the cup and bringing it to her lips. If she had to admit it the stuff was better than the stuff that her flask could make but maybe she would have to try asking it for Pinako's recipe. It would definitely become her comfort drink.

"Sorry about that, little wolf. I know how he gets but I couldn't let him continue as he is." there was grief in voice as she came to grips with the death of her last child. It hurt to know that granny was hurting inside but trying to keep the family together as best as she could.

"It's okay granny. Ed's always been like this, I highly doubt he will change anytime soon. Maybe in 10 years but not now." Slowly she took a sip of her coco. "So please don't yell at him. He's grieving just like Al." shifting a little closer to her baby brother she wrapped an arm around him in a light embrace. He flashed a smile at her before going back to making a coco mustache.

Thankfully granny dropped it for the time being.

For the next few hours the four of them just sat around sipping coco and talking about the future. Elfi was trying to keep the conversation away from her mother but it did happen a few times. Usually during those times, she would go silent and just hold Al. None commented on her doing this which she was thankful for.

After dinner Elfi took Al to his room and tucked him in. Ed was sitting up in his bed reading an Alchemy book not even acknowledging her existence. She stared at him a few minutes while she stood in the doorway before shutting it close with a snap.

Feeling drained herself Elfi headed to her room. As quietly as possible she opened the door to not startle Winry. Slipping in she closed the door and took a slow breath and letting her worries fall away once more. Something told her this was going to become a normal thing.

Slipping her robe off she hung it up on its hook before creeping over to her friend's bed. They had decided to share one so they had more room. Lifting the blankets, she wasn't even surprised to see Winry's nude form. Laying down she cuddled into her friend's warm side before letting her breath even out and falling asleep. Unknown to her but her friend snuggled into her just a little more with a big smile and a blush on her cheeks.

0/0

The Elrics had been only at the Rockbells for a few weeks and already Elfi was getting annoyed. She was constantly worrying that her brothers would figure out her secrets and had become a little jumpy. It also didn't help that Al was constantly asking her to see her peepee. Both Winry and Granny giggled when he did it but after getting asked every hour for three weeks she had finally had enough.

"Okay fine! Will you stop if I do?" Al nodded excitedly before looking at her in absolute curiosity.

Seeing now way out of this she slipped her robe off, the little bugger had caught her coming out of the shower after Automail lessons. She shivered as her damp skin was hit by the cold air but didn't let it show. Instead she focused on Al.

Alphonse had walked up to her and was about two inches away from her penis. She was awfully glad she was still 6 or that could have been bad. He reached up and touched it, making her tense. Up and down or side to side he went. Lifting up her scrotum he found the pink lips she had hidden beneath. his fingers fluttered all around them and even at one point he tried to push a finger inside. It was then she stopped him, it was just too weird that he was doing that.

"Okay no more. You've seen what you have to. I can loan you the books I used for Automail and they will give you an idea of what you're looking for. Just please, don't do that again." he actually pouted at the end, what the hell!

"Fine...but what if I have questions about how it all works?" his face didn't even turn red at his own question.

With a blush covering her own face she managed to stammer out, "T-then ask G-granny!" she wasn't ever going to let him near her lower area again, he might just succeed in shoving that finger of his inside. A shive went through her little body. Didn't help that she was about 4 inches taller than him, and people called Ed short.

"but she doesn't know Alchemy!" gosh can this kids get any cuter with that whine?

"No but she knows the ins and outs of the human body. She could help you in that area way better than me. " She could see the confused sadness in his eyes but she just couldn't explain why she couldn't let him touch her.

A second later the sadness was gone and excitement glimmered there again. Before she could say anything, he was already out of the room and gone. Just what clicked in his little mind she didn't know but she felt bad for whomever it was that had to deal with it.

A light giggle sounded from behind her. She didn't even have to know who it was by now to know it was Winry. She had heard her giggle so much since she came here it wasn't even funny anymore.

turning around she found her friend exactly like her once more. Both of the girls had decided to take to wearing clothes when the boys were around and when they appeared Elfi would pull their clothing out of her shadow and they would slip them on. Usually they were just really long shirts though. Thankfully neither boy wondered why they wore things like that all the time.

"what's so funny? You would flip out if he tried to put a finger in you too!" Winry managed to match her in blush but she still giggled again. "Besides what I said was true. Granny would now much more than I do to help him with his ideas, for now at least. Maybe in the future I'll let him examine me to make sure he has a physical experience but that isn't for years to come. I'll be amazed if he has this figured out by 14."

"you would let your little brother touch you there? that's kind of gross." Her face scrunched up at the thought of some boy touching her there. Elfi laughed at her friend but said friend didn't life a previous life so she was a little behind on maturity to her.

"Well in a way it is but the reason behind it isn't. Do you even know why he wants to do this?" She smiled at the thought of what her baby sibling was trying to do. neither of them would know of the outcome of this adventure of his but maybe it would work. Winry cocked her head to the side and blinked, darn cuteness!

"No what's he doing?" Rubbing the back of her head she tried to find a way to explain Alphonse's idea. there were so many ways what she says could be taken wrong. Finally, she just thought screw it and winged it.

"He's trying to create a way to change a boy body into a girl body, and the other way around. He got curious after I told him why mother didn't like me and decided that he was going to find a way to do it with Alchemy." what she wasn't going to say was that girls could have penises and yet still be girls, even without girly bits.

Winry's jaw dropped as soon as she said the first sentence but continued to do so the longer she talked. She was starting to wonder how the girls jaw was even staying attached. Maybe it's a blonde thing? Oh, wait that means she could do it to right now. Sugar.

"Really? Like make boys have lines and girls have peepees! That sounds so cool!" the girl was practically jumping off the walls. how could she find that so exciting? Well it was actually but not for the reasons one thinks.

"It's more complicated than that. It converts everything from DNA to nipple size. it would make them as complete as you and me while also changing their form to a female one as if they were born that way. So maybe a super tall muscled guy would be an average height girl with a pretty body." She couldn't explain it any other way to someone without Alchemy training. But she seemed to get it.

"Oh, so I would be different if he did it on me then. But would it even work on you?"

that was a good question. If it did it would probably just change her body shape to something masculine, like the opposite of her body before. then again, she wasn't going to let him try it on her. With her luck, she would be born like that in the next life and the one after that. So no, he no touchy her with sex changing Alchemy.

"Don't know and won't try it. I know I'm a girl and that won't ever change. Even after living twenty different lifes as a girl I will always be a girl. It's just who I am."

0/0

the rain was pouring down hard. The Elrics and Rockbells were out to see what was becoming of the damn that the men were building to stop the flash flood. It was getting high but the water kept crashing into it and knocking things over before they could stabilize it. Everyone could see the men were getting desperate for something to stop it before it flooded the farms.

Elfi was standing there wondering if she should help. She had gotten better at Alchemy ever since she started living at the Rockbells and actually had time to study it. but she wasn't sure if she could make a transmutation circle fast enough to not get washed away in the rain. If she had a glove or something with a basic one on it she would be in heaven. There were also her shadows for an option but she didn't want to use that around Ed. The boy was something nasty when he got jealous of her skills. He even got made because she's been studying Automail. Stupid jerk.

Before she could think of anymore a figure jumped down in front of the men and clapped her answers before slapping them down in the mud. The Mud around her hand glowed briefly before a wall of hardened mud shot up out of the ground, thus redirecting the water back down the river. Everything seemed to pause for a brief minute before the men started screaming out in cheers. Elfi could see a small smile on the figures face before it disappeared in a grimace of pain. What could be the problem? Was she hurt.

Her mind stopped going over all the ways the lady, she could see the light outline of breasts in her cloak, could be hurt when her brothers ran down towards her. And of course, Edward had to be disrespectful.

"Hey old lady! Teach us Alchemy." he had this arrogant way about him now; It really got on her and Winry's nerves sometimes.

Al was a little bit better, "Please miss! We really want to learn more." an irritated look appeared over her face but before anything could be said granny intervened.

"Boys! Get back to your sister!" both of them paled before scurrying over to her. Granny turned to the strangers and bowed, "I apologize for the Elric boy's behavior. You see their all orphans and the eldest tends to get demanding. Please come to my home, I can offer you lodging for the night and a nice stew for a meal."

The pair seemed to whisper amongst each other before. They looked like a married couple. The tall guy, her husband probably, looked like he was trying to get her to accept their granny's offer while the woman was against it and seemed to want to leave right away. Their argument stopped midway as the woman vomited up what looked like half a liter of blood. Quickly the man nodded to granny and picked up his companion in his arms before rushing over to them.

"Kids we're in a bit of a hurry. I'm afraid we'll have to run home to help this woman." all four of them nodded with worried looks from all but Ed who was only a little worried about her. As fast as she could she grabbed Al and put him on her back before she started running. In the last year, she had started improving her physical states instead of just her mental ones. She hadn't used her weapons all that much but she would get some practice with them when the boys were out.

The tall man got to the door first and quickly pushed it opened. Granny directed him upstairs to the spare room to lay the woman down. Winry went and got some towels while Elfi had to fetch the warm water.

Once the man placed the cloth on her head she finally opened her eyes and looked around. The moment her eyes landed on Ed they narrowed in feminine fury and Elfi didn't blame her. He had called her old after all.

"what are we doing here? I could have sworn I said we were going back to Dublith!" She wasn't screaming but it came off the same as if she did. Al flinched behind her and only peaked out around her hip to look at her.

Now that her hood was down Elfi could see what the woman looked like. she looked beautiful and had this sense of power around her. It was rather strange to see a female alchemist, most are men and don't like women learning their art.

"Sorry dear, but I did not want to travel after your latest spill. this kind woman offered us her spare room for the time being." his voice was deep seemingly rattling her ribs. Why to males with a deep voice always do that to her?

the woman sighed in exasperation but nodded anyway. Turning her head, she scanned all of them, her eyes landing on her much longer than that of the others. Elfie swore she felt a spark between them but the second she took her mind off the woman she moved onto the next.

Smiling she stepped forward with her hand out, "Elfriede Elric, or just Elfi. Thank you for saving my village from the flood. And I also apologize for my brother's rude words earlier. The little one behind me is my baby brother Alphonse." She pointed to Al and he eeped and hid behind her even more, the woman couldn't help but smile, "The shmuck over there frowning is my twin, Edward." the room was filled with laughter and Ed's angry growl, it was weak though compared to her own. "The puppy staring at you with the puppy eyes is my wolf Thalia. Don't mind her she just wants a biscuit and I won't give her one."

"Nice to meet you Alphonse, Thalia, and Elfriede. My name is Izumi Curtis and this is my husband Sig. We own a butchery over in Dublith." She could feel her mouthwatering at the thought of a butchery and all their juicy bloody meat! Drool was starting to leak from her mouth when Izumi snapper her fingers to get her attention.

"Huh what? Something about meat!" her mind was staggered but it was somewhat working, kind of. The woman blinked a few times before chuckling.

"You were drooling girl. Got a taste for meat?" a very firm nod was her answer; raw meat was holly food. "Good cause you interest me. How would you like to learn Alchemy from me?"

Elfi froze in her daydream of meats. This lady wanted to train her in Alchemy, just her? That wasn't fair to her brothers who actually asked. Besides she didn't want to leave her best friends or Granny's lessons. Sugar...why did she always get the hard options?

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to my brothers and I won't leave them behind. I'm also studying Automail under my grandma and can't just stop. Sorry Ma'am" she tried to bow but the lady out her arm up to stop. Don't ask her where she got the bowing from it just felt natural when apologizing.

"No need to apologize, girl. Its expected of course. But how about a deal?" everyone raised their eyebrows at that. Although Winry was worried her friend was going to leave her and she didn't want that, they had gotten so close in the last year. She loved it when Elfi washed her hair for her during baths.

It was Pinako that answered, "What kind of deal? As these kid's guardians, I must agree to all this first." There was a hint of warning to her voice as she spoke. It was scary.

Waving her arms trying to make herself come off as inconspicuous, "Oh nothing bad. Ill agree to the girl's terms on her brothers coming with but not the wolf. My village is surrounded by foxes and they don't like other canines of any kind. I have an idea for the Automail though. You know how to do the regular maintenance don't you?" Elfi nodded, she had learned that years ago, "I will let you do maintenance in the store above my butchery in the afternoons. Half the money you make will go to me as rent for the store while the rest is yours to do with as you please. Your Grandma can send you books and schematics of her automail and you will send them back when you finish them along with a finished piece of said automail. This will last for two years and then you come back here for two and then back for two until we think you're done. They boys will be with you for the first round and then they will come back in four years when your back here."

Elfi couldn't believe her ears. She would get to practice both of her arts constantly and without help from granny if she takes this. Looking at her granny she sent her best pleading look. Her grandma stared her in the eyes for a few minutes just thinking about all that was just offered to them. While it gets all the Elrics out of her hair for a few years It also means that she had to risk her automail plans getting stolen. Not for a second did she think Elfi wouldn't do it on her own but it was worrying. There was so much that could go wrong with Automail but she guessed Alchemy was similar in that regard.

"I can agree to that but I must request that this doesn't happen for a month' time. I need to make sure Elfi knows exactly what she's doing before I send her off on her own. If you wish the boys may go with you when you leave but she must stay for this time." Granny stressed her words so much that Elfi thought they would break the glass if she did it anymore.

Elfi was looking back and forth between the two women as they stared off between each other. when they seemed to keep going she turned to her best friends. Thalia was in Winry's arms now as tears silently fell down the girl's face. A pang of guilt flared inside her chest. She had completely disregarded her friends feeling during all this. Could she leave her friend for a few years just to learn Alchemy from this lady? She could but she didn't strictly want to.

Stepping up to them she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her into her arms. Thalia didn't even whine when she was mushed between their small bodies. She could feel warm tears soaking into her dress. Gently she hummed to her friend, having learned this after sharing a bed for years, to calm her down. It was slow going but eventually she calmed down.

Softly she whispered in the girl's ear, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Do you not want me to go? Say yes and I won't." Winry shook her head into her shoulder before pulling out. Her eyes were red and her nose was a little runny.

"This is your chance to learn what you can't here. Please don't stay just because of me." Even though she had said the words and she could feel the genuinely of them Elfi could tell that she didn't want her too, even if it was deep down. Smiling at her friend she leaned in and lightly pecked her on the cheek. She could feel Winry stiffen under her lips but she didn't mind. Pulling back, she smiled at her friend with a small blush on her cheeks. Winry was doing a fish impression while her face was as bright as the sun.

"If I do go, always remember that I will come back for you. It may not be today or tomorrow but I will come back. Remember that, kay?" she tried to stress how she felt for her friend. Rather numbly Winry nodded to her with a smile on her face, seems she had stopped acting fishy. Letting her friend go she bent done and kissed Thalia on the snout as well before turning back to the others.

Izumi was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a strange glint in her eyes while her husband was chuckling lowly to himself. Granny was beaming at her and giving her a rather expected look. Ed was confused while little Al had a cute little disgusted look on his face. not a bad kind just the one a 5-year-old would pull when their family members kiss in front of them.

Finally, Izumi cleared her throat, "I can agree to that. I'll take the boys with me as soon as we are able and the girl will be sent in a months' time. By then I should have the boys up to speed on how things work. Something tells me Elfi won't have a problem in that area." Elfi couldn't keep the smirk off her face at her Teachers words. This just might be fun.

Granny sighed before nodding in thanks. "boys seeing as you're going off for a trip I want you to go pack enough clothes and other tools for about a week. they will be able to do laundry I presume?" she sent a look at Teacher.

"Of course, I won't have no smelly boys in my house. Just ask my husband. These boys will never have smelt so clean when they come back and they will keep at it or they will regret it." A shiver went down everyone's spines at her tone, it just promised pain. "they will also learn how to cook." Ed's face blanched at that while Al's brightened astronomically.

Granny gave each boy a light push, along with Winry to get herself cleaned up. When they were all gone and the door shut Izumi turned to the only person in the room besides her husband. Elfi wanted to shuffle around under those eyes but managed to keep her body still with force for will.

"What's with the markings on your arm? I know they aren't a tattoo." Elfi could tell Teacher was serious and expected an answer that was the truth.

biting her lip, she went with the closest thing to the truth, "They have been there for years now. Because of them I'm able to manipulate shadows to both travel distances and store things. I haven't figured out how to attack with them yet but I'm pretty sure they can when I'm older."

Teacher blinked at her like she was crazy but in the land of Alchemy anything was possible, "Show me"

doing as she asks she calls upon her shadow to rise above her body before swallowing her. Instantly she popped out on the other side of Izumi by the wall. She just smiled at the woman as she stared at her in shock.

"How is that even possible? There was no alchemy involved what so ever, it was completely natural!" she swore that the woman was going to pass out in shock just before she manages to get her eyes back in her head. "Can you do anything else? I'll need to know to set up a physical training for you."

She thought about for a moment before snapping her fingers, "I'm good with a bow, throwing knifes, fencing, and a weapon called a chain blade. I'm rather fast on my feet and I've already graduated high school as of...year and half ago."

"Wow!" was the first word out of Sig's mouth while Teacher was still trying to figure out what to exactly say. "You don't sleep much, do you?"

She smiled at the giant of a man, "no sir, I haven't slept more than three hours a night for the last three years. but that's okay, between automail and alchemy I have lots to do to fill my day. Then there's weapons practice which I mainly do at midnight to dusk anyway. Makes me better at fighting in dark places."

teacher just scratched her head in confusion, "I might just be at a loss with what to do with you kid? I expected some skill in something but that's all a bit more than I could dream of getting to at your age."

 _"Technically its 69 years so she isn't there yet' "_ like I said ma'am, I can work on my Automail at times when no one is awake once I know where I'm going. If I could master my shadow powers I could travel from your home to here in an instant. Maybe I'll work on that some." Elfi swore there was smoke coming out of their ears. Did she really fry them that much? Oh no! how are they going to teach her if they're zombies?

"Alright ill figure something out for your training by the time you get to me. what can you tell me about your brothers and their goals for Alchemy?"

giving a light recap of all that she knew of her brother's interest, which took forever, she soon found herself sitting against the wall just going on until she finished. And just like before they were stunned. Well Sig was stunned Teacher was rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Of all the brats, I had to get the weirdo! So, your telling me that Alphonse wants to create a way with Alchemy to turn someone into the opposite sex and he got the idea from you because you are both. Edward on the other hand is focused on up-close combat and doesn't like you one bit. Anything else that I missed?"

Elfi tapped her lip with her finger a little before a lightbulb appeared above her head, "Oh... I love raw meat and am a nudist. Besides that, I think that's it." Teacher just sighed harder

0/0

Time seemed to fly by before Elfie knew it. In the last month, she had learned so much that her brain felt like she was going to pop.

Walking out of the bathroom with water still dripping down her body Elfi looked around for the clothes she had set out for today. It was just a pair of white cotton panties and a red long sleep shirt with a pair of black flats but it seemed to be hiding from her. thankfully granny didn't make her wear those awful stuffy dressed like her mother did.

"here clothes clothes clothes. Come out Come out where ever you are!" She felt silly doing this but it always made her thief giggle and helped her figure out where she is at.

"HeHehe"

Elfi's head snapped toward the closet. It was a small sliding door that lead a just as small walk in closet. Shifting to the toes of her feet she crept up to the door. She couldn't see any lights coming through so that means her thief is sitting in the dark. Good that means they are vulnerable.

Carefully she twisted the knob before leaping inside and made the door close with a flicker of shadows. Landing on her hands and knees she focused her senses on the room of darkness around her. It was loud to her but there was a pulse in the shadows as a figure moves back and forth ever so slightly.

With water rolling down her backend Elfi slowly crawled towards them but just to play around she lowered her nose just a few inches of off the floor and started sniffing like a dog. the closer she got the more the presence moved, it was almost like she knew she was there.

finally, when it felt like she was right on top of it her nose hit something soft and fleshy. Sniffing lightly, she couldn't help but wonder what it was. Gently she poked her tongue out of her lips and ran it up the fleshy thing she felt. There was a crevice like line that her tongue just seemed to almost slip into. It tasted of something bitter and kind of sweet. curious about what it was she did it again.

"Oooh! What are you doing Elfi? That feels funny."

As soon as she heard the moan She moved back just enough not to touch it but her breath would still hit. Controlling her shadows, she made them throw open the door and let the light inside. And there was what she thought it was. Winry Rockbell was naked and flushed with her clothing in hands and her legs spread and a little wet. licking her lips to get the flavor off she gulped. Elfi had just accidentally licked her friend's girlhood at the age of seven. It was an accident but it had happened. A small shudder ran through her body at the thought. they were cousins and they were too young for that.

"I don't know. It sure tasted funny though." she tried to come off as ignorant and hopefully her friend bought it, "umm...I really need my clothes, My train leaves soon." As soon as she said those words Winry broke out of her trance and pouted at her.

"Aww...but I wanted to play more before you go! We barely got to all month because granny was always making you work." the pout only got worse but she did hand over her clothing. Taking them with a smile she laid back and slide her panties on before slipping her shirt on over her head.

"So how do I look?" she smiled at her friend when she stood up. Unknowing to her she was flashing her panties right in her friend's face. As the blush on her friend's cheeks started rising Elfi was wondering if she was thinking about earlier.

"Pretty, very pretty." she paused for a minute before going on, "You looked like you're going to bed though."

Elfi grinned back at her nude friend, "Then it's perfect! I am going to take a nap on the train after all." crouching down to her friend she grabbed her by her arms and dragged her up and into her arm. Both giggled as they hugged. Like a month ago, Elfi leaned her head in but instead of turning she just tilted it before gently pressing her lips to Winry's. The girl gasped under her lips but did kiss her back. it was awkward from her blue eyes friends side but when she pulled back a little she shot back in and gave her one last peck before finally pulling back.

"There. That was my promise that I will come back in two years to you. You're my best friend and my girlfriend, I'll always come back to you. got it?" Winry nodded with a bright grin on her face before giving her a little push.

"You got to go. Make sure you write me Ellie." her friend sent her a little hug before walking out of the closet. It was also just then that she realized what she did. She had kissed Winry at 7 and a half and told her she was her girlfriend. Groaning at all the trouble she would get into in two years she called up her shadows before popping out in the station.

Shuffling down the carts she looked for b4. thankfully it wasn't that far. grasping onto the handle she pulled herself up into the train. Needing to make a quick bathroom run she hurried along the isles. thankfully the lavatory was open.

Stepping in she shut the door and made sure she locked it she reached up and felt her panties. They were wet. How was that even possible? She wasn't even 8 years old yet and she was getting wet from kissing Winry. Or was she already wet from licking her friend between her legs, even unknowingly? Just the thing she needed. That stupid wolf perk must be the cause of this, it did say something about easily turned on. Maybe this was what it meant? Would she eventually turn into a nymphomaniac?

0/0

It was dark by the time Elfi got off the train. Her eyes were dropping from lack of sleep and exhaustion. She had gotten an... itch as soon as she was on the train and after fixing it for a minute in the bathroom she had spent half of the time on the train getting it the rest of the way. by the time she was done her seat was soaked in her juices and she had to change shirts, not even bothering with panties.

Of course, there was a light breeze and it was blowing up her shirt making her shiver. Luckily it didn't blow her shirt up into the air. That would have been embarrassing.

"Elfi!" something slammed into her front making her grunt in pain. Looking down she wasn't even surprised to see that it was Al that was trying to bury his face into her abdomen. boy did this kid have a hard head. As gently as she could she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tired squeeze.

"Hi Alphonse. Did you have a fun month with Teacher?" if she was more awake she would have noticed him pale. She never did get to hear his reply when a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking behind her she was a little surprised to see Sig was the one that came to get her.

"Hello Sig. I though teacher would be here?" the man looked different without his beard. Younger and less wild but also less jolly at the same time. She flashed him a tired smile as well before leaning back into him to hold herself up. Luckily Al released her or he would be right above her penis. Seeing her tired state Sig leaned down and swopped her up bridal style. but was careful to make sure her shirt was covering her butt.

"She's at home getting rest for tomorrow. She was sick a few days ago and has had to lay in." his smile fell a little but not as much as one would expect from someone with a wife in her position. Maybe it's because she has been going through this for a long time? It did make the sleepy girl wonder what was wrong with her teacher.

"Oh...Did you know you make a comfy pillow?" A tired giggle escaped her as she snuggled deeper into the burly man. When he chuckled, the vibrations traveled up her back and made her giggle a little more.

"Yes, Izumi tells me that quite often. Guess I have another girl telling me that as well." She drifted off sometime later on the way to their home. Every once in a while, she would open her eyes and make out a fuzzy building but nothing she would recognize the next day.

The following morning, she found herself wrapped up in blankets on a cot. Lifting herself up she let the blanket fall away and the morning sun hit her exposed chest. Looking down at her chest she wondered how she became this way. Didn't Sig pick her up last night? Did he undress her? Hmm she would have to ask him.

Tossing the rest of the blanket off her she stood up and slipped out of the room to find the bathroom. Walking down the halls she peaked in every room she came a cross. After her third try she found it. hurrying over to the toilet she quickly put the seat down, stupid boys, and let her muscles relax. Gently she let the water flow from her into the bowl until it was just a trickle. Grabbing some toilet paper, she carefully whipped herself before flushing. Once she washed her hands she went to exit when the door opened.

"Uhh...hi teacher?" she waved awkwardly at the older woman that was staring at her before shaking her head.

"Guess I should have expected this, you did tell me that you were a nudist after all. Did you sleep well last night? Sorry I wasn't there to pick you up." the women walked past her and pushed down her PJ bottoms and started going as well. There was the sound of her pee hitting the bowl as they talking.

"I did and yes I did thanks for asking. Did you know your husband is really comfy to sleep against? I was in his arms for like two seconds and out in an instant." Seeing as they were going to chat for a minute she hopped up onto the counter top. It was a little cold against her bum but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

"That was actually one of the reasons why I married him. I just felt so relaxed around him that I didn't care what was happening. Even the first time we had sex I didn't even register he was in until he bottomed out." Both females blushed, one at the image, the other at the fact she just told an 8-year-old girl that.

"I can believe it. I think he would kill me if he did that to me. Good thing I like girls and they don't have penises." Even though neither noticed it she was starting to get a little wet at the thought of when Dionysius did that very thing to her in a bathroom stall all those years ago. Still gives her tingles all over.

"So, you do like girls? I was wondering when you kissed that other girl on the cheek the last time we meet. Does she know you like her?" finally she stopped peeing, woman must have a bladder the size of Resembool. After a quick wash, they started walking out of the bathroom. Elfi opened the door and headed out, only shutting it when Izumi was outside.

"Yes, she knows. She said she liked me to but we decided to talk about it when I come back to Resembool. Right now, we're just friends." Well they didn't really talk about it but she promised herself that she would.

"that's good your way too young to be going into relationships. Heck for a minute I forgot you were eight. You are far to mature for your age." Elfi couldn't help but giggle at that. Honestly, she would be much more unstable if she hadn't done all her merging stuff in her last life. She doubted she would have that problem in this life but she might have it again in another lifetime.

"I get that a lot. You could say I had a hard childhood and had to grow up faster for those around me and myself. I can still be childish at times but usually I like to be calm. Trust me if Thalia was here I would be way more childish. But thankfully, for all of you, she's with Winry." running her fingers over her tummy she wondered what it would look like with it pierced. She had never done that in her last life and it had always sounded fun to have done.

Teacher chuckled good naturedly not believing there was a childish bone in the girl's body. Maybe that was why she was so open about her sex life with the girl. She sent off a sister vibe to the older Alchemist. It was rather amazing how she pulled women to her without realizing it.

"So, do you think you're going to ever put any clothes on or are you just going to stay like that? If not, then don't be surprised if my husband or your twin's heads pop. Especially when Ed sees that you have a dick. If there is one thing I have learned in the past month is that he has a distinct dislike for anything not related to his brother, mother, or alchemy and tends to rate you as bad as your father."

Sighing to herself she knew that she would have to tell Ed about her condition eventually but to hear he hated her as much as their father was a little bit painful. She may not like the brat but that didn't mean she didn't love him.

"I really don't care. Ed hasn't ever treated me as family so it won't hurt me if he gets are prissy. Al already knows and has ever since our mom died. he's seen me naked a few times and doesn't mind it. Then again he's also five and has a heart as pure as gold and the intelligence to make it somewhere without being used as a weapon by our government." A steely glint appeared in her eye at the thought of how Amestrian government used Alchemists. She would never let her baby brother fall into that system. Even if she had to kill everyone that tried to take him.

their conversation ended as they walked into the kitchen. None of the boys were awake yet, and wouldn't be until food was cooked, so it left the girls time to get to really know one another.

"So, you like Automail, Alchemy, raw meat, and sharp pointy toys. Is there anything else I should know?" Cracking an egg Elfi thought about it for a moment. She really didn't have many interests. She would have tried singing but with her lives resetting so often it would be pointless. Well there was one thing.

"I'm addicted to drinking blood, comes with the meat thing. But no worries I have a flask that handles that. Oh, and I've always wanted to learn other languages." If there was one thing that was fun doing it was talking in a language that they don't know. And if she wanted to she could become a translator a few times and just become a humanoid Rosetta stone.

Reaching into the shadows she pulled out said flask and took a swig. As soon as she swallowed she changed it to water. Teacher just stared at her like she was breaking her limit on weirdness. She hadn't heard anything yet.

"Just hold the flask and think of anything liquid that you would like to drink. It can be literally anything. Winry once tried it and got covered in pee. all she would say was that it tasted funny and made her all warm." Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that? oh well it wasn't like it was the first time Winry had tried that particular liquid. the girl seemed to have an odd obsession with it that she would rather find out in the distant future.

gingerly her teacher pressed the flask to her lips and swallowed whatever it was she was drinking. She even closed her eyes and just kept going. After of continuous drinking she was wondering what the heck it was that tasted so good to her to do that. Finally, after a solid two minutes of nonstop drinking Izumi pulled it away from her lips. There was a little saliva connected from her lips to the flask but that was something Elfi expected.

"Wow that was delicious. I've never tasted something that good before." Judging by the smile on her lips it really must have been good.

Reluctantly Izumi handed her the flask before going back to her work. Taking a quick swig from the flask she was rather surprised at the gooey salty liquid in her mouth. Pulling the flask away she swished the liquid around a little before it dawned on her what it was that was in her mouth. With a heavy blush, she swallowed it and tossed her flask in her shadow. There must be something in the water of this world if all the girls here have a taste for things like that. Not that she was one to talk or anything.

It took some time but the girls were finally all done cooking and plating breakfast before putting it down on the table. As soon as she poured five glasses of milk and had two in her hand she started hearing the bedroom doors open and close. Wanting to be at the table before everyone else she finished putting the glasses out and sat down to the right of Izumi where her backside was facing the hallway.

It was a good five minutes when the three males walked into the room and sat down. sig was across from her with Edward to his side and Al to her right. Seeing the boy rub his eyes to get the sleep away she giggled at the cute face he made as he yawned

"did you wash your hands Al? You know you're not allowed to eat without doing so. " That seemed to wake the boy up as his head bobbed up and down. Made her think of bobble head that she use to see in the store as Persia. "good" she turned to Ed, "And you Edward?" he flinched a little under her stare before getting up and walking out.

"Nice to know we'll have to remind him to wash his hands before he eats. Does he have any real manners?" Izumi's voice filtered through her thoughts about washing Ed's hand with a power washer.

"Not really and I don't know why. Then again mother usually let him off with a warning for everything. Al was too young to understand much and she helped him. I'm the only one that got any manners training and what I had I try to pass onto Al." reaching up she ruffled the boys neatly brushed hair. He whined under her hand about her messing with all his hard work.

Izumi and Sig laughed at the boy as he pouted around his scrambled eggs. To them this was the first time the child relaxed at their house; it was happy site to see.

When Ed came back he sat down in his chair and started inhaling his food. Seeing this Sig actually reached over and whopped him upside the head. Instantly his fork flew out of his hands only to clatter to the floor while he was coughing on his food. When he finally got it out he glared at the man who just glared right back.

"Eat like a decent human being. We aren't pigs for a reason. Unless you would like Izumi to turn you into one?" Ed paled briefly before turning his glare at her thinking she was the cause in such a behavior in the man. It was then that he seemed to notice that her upper body was bare of clothing.

"What the hell! Why are you naked Elfriede!" he was pointing at her like she was something odd or unheard of.

Said naked girl just stared at him for a minute before turning her head to Sig and Izumi, "You don't mind that I'm naked, do you?" Sig just shrugged while Izumi grinned.

"If I cared do you think I would have spent all morning around you like that? Or even agreed to have you come here when you told me a month ago?" Izumi was sending her looks that told her that was a stupid question but she had to ask it, okay!

Turning toward Alphonse she asked him, "And what about you Al? Do you care that your big sister is naked? I'll put some clothes on if it makes you uncomfortable." Al giggled into his hands and shook his head.

"No, it's okay big sis. besides I've seen you before. It just Ed that hasn't yet." Giggling again Al returned to his eggs moaning at the flavor as he ate.

turning back to her twin she rose an eyebrow at him in a challenging way. He snarled at her before bending down and picking up his fork and started eating again. She shuddered as he did that, he could have washed it first. Shrugging her shoulders, she finally started eating.

When everyone was done, Ed tried to get away only for Sig to grab him by the back of the shirt. Seeing that he wasn't going to get to go anywhere he reluctantly stopped trying.

"Ed, you didn't drink your milk. **drink it!"** a dark aura flowed off Izumi as she stared down upon Ed. Quickly the boy snatched up his glass and chugged it. It short order his glass was gone and his siblings were staring at Izumi in amazement. "Now that Ed's finished we can get started."

Sig was more than happy to do the dishes for them as he left Ed at the table as his brother and the girls started making plans for the coming month.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright so your siblings have already taken my test and managed to pass, if barely. Now you have two choices, you can either hear my riddle and answer it now or stay a month on a deserted island with nothing but a dagger to survive. I didn't give your siblings an option but I have a feeling you might be able to figure it out. The choice is whether you're here for the next month or there."

Elfi actually wanted to try the island, it sounded just the thing up her alley. Survival and battles with other predators. She would have the opportunity to sink her fangs into some real prey and eat them fresh. It was a no brainer for her.

"The island, it sounds like the last time I'll have some true fun for the next few years so might as well have it now." Izumi smirked at her before handing over a steel serrated dagger. From the looks on Al's face he more than likely had to kill a little animal on the island and it probably hurt him more than he would admit. It still surprised her sometimes how gentle he is.

Reaching forward she snatched the weapon off the table and quickly dropped it into the shadows beneath her. As she did this Izumi's smirk only grew in size.

"Alright kids Al and Ed you will stay here with Sig and he will teach you something about knife maintenance. I'll be back later tonight." Standing up both females walked toward the front door. Izumi turned back to say something before shrugging again and just walking out. Elfi wondered about it for a second before following her.

Once they were outside she noticed they were in a small village, similar but different from Resembool. While Resembool mainly marketed in farming this town seemed to have a major hand in crafting and design. It would honestly be a nice place for her Automail shop. She even saw another nudist. He was old and wrinkly though.

"So where are we going? You never did say?" making a quick stop to pick up some soap and two dozen eggs she was soon walking out. Gently Izumi handed them to her and started heading farther down the road. Seeing as they were breakable she crouched to the ground and lowed them into her shadow. Looking around to make sure no one saw her she ran after Izumi.

"We are going to the Island in the middle of a nearby lake. There you will stay for a months' time. Either Sig or myself will come get you. You will most likely lose track of time here, everyone does."

when they got to the edge of a hill Elfi's eyes widened. The island she was talking about had to be just as big as Resembool and the lake three times that. She could easily see why people got lost on it. It all looked the bloody same from even this far away!

Wanting to get this stretch done with Izumi started the walk down with Elfi on her tail. Luckily for Elfi her wolf perk gave her a higher sense of balance as well as sight, hearing, and smell. otherwise she would have fallen down at least twice already. By the time the girls got to the bottom Elfi was breathing hard just from the stress of going down the hill. If only she had a pair of rollerblades or a bike and a ramp, then that would be a total adrenaline rush.

Reaching the beach, they easily climbed into the boat and after getting situated they were off. Both holding an oar they paddled across the water. It did make her wonder if Izumi would be able to make it after being sick the day before. Thankfully she didn't get to think about that too much.

With a heavy thunk their boat hit the shore making them jerk backward and almost fall if it wasn't for their heightened instincts. Standing up Elfi flipped herself over the boat. It a meaty thump she landed in sand, water, and mud. Been on the Island less than a minute and she was already covered in mud. Looking at her body as she got up she briefly notice that her privates were completely covered in mud but didn't bother whipping them off. Sure, she needed to keep herself clean there but she would be alright if she didn't get any dirt or anything inside.

"Alright Elfi, from here on out you're on your own for entire month. I'll come for the answer to my riddle then." Izumi sent her a smirk at the look of her apprentice she looked an absolute mess, "All is one, one is all."

The words were easy to figure out, It's like equivalent exchange in a way. To gain something you must give something, to give something you must have something to gain. In this case, it's more like Every action you take effect everyone else and how they react affects you in turn.

She could yell it out to the woman but decided that she would use this chance to release her wild side a little. Stretching her body out she yawned massively. With a hungry glint in her eye and a happy smile on her face she walked into the heart of the forest. If anyone was around about an hour later they would have heard a massive roar before a call of distress from all the animals on the island.

0/0

When the month was up Elfi was sitting on a rock on the beach waiting for her teacher. Over the last month she had so much fun on the island. Between all the meat and fresh blood, she got directly from their still beating hearts she had also taken up skinning and now had a nice set of pelts. She had turned a grizzle bears pelt into a blanket, minus the head, and a rather large fox into a body pillow that was stuffed with rabbit furs to make it super fluffy. those had been her first conquests on the island and she had taken the bears cave for herself.

Most of the time she was soaked in blood and didn't mind it but she made sure to shower once every five days out here. The left-over eggs had turned into part of her breakfast this morning.

Elfie sighed as the wind caressed her body. To think she had been here a month but it was a good month for her. Between letting her animal side out and the escape from other humans she was feeling more at peace than she had in a long while. Now if only she could stop this stupid itch that was constantly burning inside her privates. It had gotten so bad over the month that she had taken to using a freaking stick just to reach it. Hurt like the dickens at first but she had soon gotten used to it. That was going to be the first thing she did when she got good at practical Alchemy. Make a better sex toy for herself.

A blush lite up her face at the thought but thankfully a boat in the distance helped her starve off the thoughts. It was the row boat from what she could see but it wasn't either Sig or Izumi. So, who could it be?

When the boat finally crashed upon the beach she got a good look at the stranger. He was much taller than her and had a kind face with short spiky brown hair. He was wearing a dark green tank top and black shorts along with wrist bands. Upon his eyes landing on her his face reddened and he tried to take his eyes away from her but they were easily drawn back in. She couldn't help but smile more at his funny action.

"You Elfriede? Izumi sent me to pick you up. Something about having to fix Ed's messed up transmutation circle. She wouldn't explain more than that." his voice even sounded cheerful, if a bit thick, but that was probably because he didn't know how to take her nude appearance.

"Yes sir! I could have guessed it was Ed that messed up." Getting up off the rock she swiped at her butt to get the dirt off before walking over to him and stepping into the boat. She noticed his eyes following her butt as she crawled in but didn't say anything, he was a male after all. A few good pushes he had them back into the water and moving across the waters.

"So, did you have fun on the island? Izumi said that you weren't as domesticated as your siblings and tend to be a little wild." His blush was finally starting to fade but his eyes would trail all over her a lot. "Guess that would explain the reason your naked. Does it bother you that people stare?" He pointed down at her crotch but she didn't see anything negative about it, he was just curious.

She smiled at the friendly man, "It has never bothered me. It a part of who I am and if others don't like it then they can ignore me. You can look you know, you're not the only one interesting in my condition." She could see the tension start falling off the man's shoulders as she spoke, "by the way. I never did get your name?"

He chuckled good naturedly at getting caught in his wondering eyes. In truth, he was glad the girl wasn't going to yell or hit him for it. So many other women had done just that when they caught him staring for far too long.

"It's Mason and I'm 16, I work in the butchery but I occasionally do other tasks for the Curtis' when they ask me to. Besides to meet another friendly face, especially one as cute as yours, is always a welcome." she didn't blush under his flirting but she did smile more. It was nice to know there was going to be such a nice man in the shop beneath hers. Maybe she would have someone nice to talk to during lunch.

"You know I'm gay, right? But feel free to try and practice your flirting on me." this time his face turned tomato red but she didn't know if it was because of her sexuality.

taking a heavy gulp, he pushed through his embarrassment, "I guess you really are different than most girls, but in a good way. Sorry if I came off as a pervert, I know you're a kid." she giggled at his awkwardness but then again most boys his age are that way.

She waved him off, "you fine Mason, I knew you didn't mean anything by it. Maybe if things were different we could have tried something in a few years but they are the way they are. Friends?" she extended her hand and he easily clasped her much smaller hand in his own.

"I'd like that." It was then that their boat hit shore and jerked her out of her seat right into his lap. he jumped at the sudden blow but managed to hold back the groan in his throat. Taking a slow breath, he ignored the flash of pain. "Guess were here, could have warned me you know?"

Looking up at him from her new seat she stuck her tongue out at him which only made him laugh a little, "And where's the fun in that? If I had I wouldn't have found out that your good at holding back your pain. Trust me I know what if feels like to get hit in the balls." Getting up out of his lap she hopped out onto the beach and stretched. Being on a uncomfy boat for that long was bad for the bones.

"Guess you do, but anyway we have to get going. Izumi wanted you there by 10 and we only have about thirty minutes left." tying up the boat he started walking at a brisk pace. Seeing that he was moving she had to jog to catch up to the boy before he left her in the dust. She may be fast for a human when she ran but she was still 7, so she was short.

their walked up the hill was hard on her cafes and thighs but it was good at toning them if anything. It was making her wish she had a hill like this in Resembool. It made her feel like she was actually working.

Soon the pair were in front of the Curtis' house and they could hear yelling inside. She looked at Mason for a minute to see him frowning at the door. Did this happen a lot when she wasn't here?

Shaking the worry out of her mind she walked up to the front door and pushed it open. Instantly the yelling got much louder, making her have to cover her ears in pain. With a small twitch to her cheek she strode in to see what was going on.

the first think she noticed was that Izumi was glaring down a figure not two feet away from here with complete irritation. She could see the anger in her eyes about to spill forth if she didn't step in. The second thing she noticed was that there was a pile of boxes in the corner. Some were opened and there was blueprints everywhere around them. A few were even ripped. Anger of her own started building up inside.

"EDWARD! What the hell did you do!" her voice rolled over the pair as both whipped to look at her. She could see the annoyance and jealousy in her brother's eyes as he realized just who it was that yelled.

"The old hag sent you things and I wanted to know what it was. Stupid old lady didn't even bother with anything useful, just all that pointless Automail junk." he sneered heavily at her and she had to admit it was a rather good sneer but it still pissed her off that he would do such a thing.

Having had enough of the brats attitude she decided to reveal a little bit about herself. taking control of the boys shadow she manipulated it to rise up behind him. He didn't notice it but the others had and instantly went pale. With a fierce glare, she snapped her fingers and the shadow lunged. Quickly they wrapped around his ankles and wrists before pulling them back and melding together until he was hogtied. He never even got a chance to scream before another strip of shadows covered his mouth so not a single sound could escape him.

"Do not call Granny that. She has taken care of us for the last year out of the kindness of her own heart. And it is that same Automail work that happens to put food in your belly and a roof over your head when you are there. If I ever catch you disrespecting her again I will personally show you how good I am with these shadows and have them tare you limb from limb, brother or not." His eyes were wide in fear and confusion as he tried to wiggle out of his bonds but they wouldn't break until she made them. Walking over to his downed form she crouched down and grabbed him by his face and pulled it up to look at her.

"I don't like you Ed and probably never will. Your rude and self-centered but I blame that on mother for her spoiling you. And remember, dear brother, that the only reason you are here getting any training at all is because of me. I could have easily left you back home and taken Al with me but I didn't. So, this is how it's going to work here from now on." She paused a moment to make sure he was listening, "You will be polite to Izumi and all her friends or I will beat you. You will do as your told while you are here or I will beat you. You are absolutely forbidden from to touch anything addressed to myself or Alphonse or you will be beaten. If I catch you trying to do something against these rules you will be beaten and after the third time I will personally kick your ass back to Resembool and explain to granny just why it is that you are back. Am I understood?"

If there was a way to make him any more fearful of her it was what she had just promised. And from the distinct smell in the air he had peed himself sometime during her talk. she crinkled her nose in disgust at the boy she sadly called a brother. Standing back up she released him of his bindings. not once did she turn around to see the murderous and fearful glare that was pinned on her back.

Looking around at everyone in the room she took note of all their reactions to what she had done. The Curtis' were pleased, if not delighted, by what she had done to the boy. They must have been getting fed up with his attitude. Glancing at Mason she could see the amazement shiny brightly in his eyes. The teen must really not like Ed. It was Alphonse's reaction that struck her the most.

His eyes were sad and there was a hint of worry on his face. She could see the hint of tears building in the little boy's eyes but wasn't sure what she did that had done this. Walking over to him she knelt down in front of him and ever so gently pulled him into her lap. He looked up into her eyes with those same eyes as before making her heart clench at the thought of him being upset. The boy was to gentle for her own good.

"It's okay Alphonse, I only said those things so he would behave. We both know how he gets at times, especially if it involves me. It's just to scare him into listening and acting better. So, cheer up alright. If you start crying, then I'll start and then we'll both be upset and covered in tears. Tell you what? Tonight, you can sleep in my bed with me. I could always use another snuggle buddy." slowly but surely his smile returned and even giggled at the end with a bob to his head.

"But how will we fit? Your bed is to small?" She paused for a moment wondering how he knew what her room looked like before it hit her. He had probably stayed in there to escape from Ed's snores while she was away.

"I made a new blanket while I was on the island, its super warm and soft. But I guess your right about the bed, you're just going to have to snuggle up to me real close then." The amazement on her little brother's face made a small bout of laughter escaper her lips but she quickly hid it behind her hand.

"Okay! oh what were those shadowy thingies? They looked neat." Al was bouncing on the balls of his feet in his wonder.

"Its ability I discovered a few years ago. So far I can store things away like a backpack or hold people down like I did with Ed. Neat huh?" she couldn't stop the smile at the child's wonder gleaming through his eyes like headlights. It was just so enduring. Reaching up she ruffling his carefully blushed hair. A pout came to him just like last time but he didn't say anything having already figured out it just makes her and the curtis' laugh.

Finally, Izumi broke out of her trance with a little shake of her head. This girl was just full of surprises.

Once everyone was sitting at the table once more, including a scowling Ed, they started going over what they would learn for the coming 23 months. First thing Izumi went over was that she believed in strength of the body as well as mind. So, she would be teaching them martial arts as well as Alchemy.

It sounded interesting to her but she also wondered how she was going to have time for everything. She had physical classes in the morning, Alchemy in the afternoon, then bed, followed by Automail work at night. If it was possible this was going to be harder than her old schedule in Resembool. They would be doing all sorts of exercises in the early morning and then moving onto fighting. Alchemy was a mix of studying and practice of drawing transmutation circles as neat and as fast as possible.

Sig had mentioned having her Automail shop open at from around midnight to dawn. He even offered to find her a body guard so she wouldn't get attacked during those hours by desperate automail bearers or other low lifes. Even though they all knew she could handle herself it was just a precaution. Thankfully it wouldn't take her all that long to get the shop all set up and the Curtis' had already got the power turned on for her.

After lunch Mason even offered to take here over to check it out and Al decided to tag along.

Soon the trio were walking down the road just enjoying the beautiful road. Al was holding onto her hand as he walking and dare she say it... skipping! This kids was just too cute for her. At one time, she thought she heard him humming a little tune.

"So, Al, how far have you gotten in you little project?" she was honestly curious about it. If he managed to ever perfect it maybe she could use it in other lives to help people.

Al beamed at her from his spot at her side, "Oh it's been so much better now. Teacher has been helping me understand the difference between boy muscles and girl muscles and how they work differently. She said she would go into other areas when I get a little older."

Elfi couldn't help but sigh in relief. She had been a little worried that Izumi would go to in-depth for the child to fully understand or too immature to know about. She would have to thank the woman for that later.

"What is this project of yours Al? I hear you going on about it but not what." looking up at the teen Elfi was wondering if he was honestly curious or just pulling Al's legs. He had a soft smile on his lips and a gleam of curiosity in his eyes. She guessed that working for Izumi made him a little curious about what they were doing.

Al looked up him and was positively joyful to blabber about his goal, "I wanna be able to turn boys into girls and girls into boys with Alchemy. Elfi gave me the idea when she told me about her peepee." Mason actually stopped walking and stared at the amber eyed siblings for a long moment. Seeing that he stopped Elfi pulled Al to a stop as well.

He didn't say anything for a long time before he just shook his head in disbelief, "how would that even be possible? And better yet, why would someone want to change like that?"

Al's face brightened up in embarrassment but before he could say anything Elfi stepped in, "It's because of my condition, Mason. He thought that because I had a penis that meant I was a boy, even though I'm a girl. It was hard to explain but I said that even if I didn't have my girly bits I would still be a girl on the inside and it could be the opposite for other girls that are boys inside. Now he's trying to dedicate his Alchemy skills to that and I honestly hope he figures it out."

As soon she finished speaking Al buried his face into her side as he hugged her tightly. Gently she rubbed circles into his back to show her care as he only clung tighter.

"I don't see the possibility but I understand where you're coming from, I think? Guess you learn a lot about these things when a sibling is like that." Wanting to end the conversation he started walking again. And soon followed by a grinning Elfi and a skipping Al.

When they finally made it to the shop Mason lead them down the alley on the side of the building. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a key and slipped it into an old wooden door. As soon as it was unlocked he took it out and handed to her. Not having anything to put it on she shrugged and tossed it into her storage. Mason look horrified as she tossed it in the corner but when it was swallowed by shadows he understood what she did.

Stepping back her motioned for them to go up first. Not seeing an issue with it she pushed the door in and had Al heading up before she could blink. Turning to Mason she shrugged before heading up herself. The entire way up the stairs she could feel Mason's eyes on her butt and privates.

Looking around she was rather impressed. The main room was largely open with outlets every few feet. There was a rather large bay window that looked out over the street and let in plenty of sunlight. In the back, there was a full bathroom and even a small office that she could easily turn into a bedroom for Al if he ever came with her. The entire thing was made with dark wood so it would be a little hard to see a night but thankfully she didn't have that problem and if she wanted to she could flip on the lights.

"So, what do you think? Is there enough room for you to do Automail stuff here?" she picked up on the nervousness in mason's voice instantly. Did he do something to this place to make it better?

"It's plenty, although the first thing I'm getting is a bed and a smaller desk for the office room. Just in case I crash or Al wants to visit while I'm working. He's like that." Walking over to the wall adjacent to the bay window she called up her shadows and had her work bench brought up and with a little manipulation she had it how she wanted. Seeing as she needed a place for costumers to sit while she went over their Automail she pulled up the tall bench like seat that they could use along with her spinney stool.

Most likely she would have to store her granny's books and other such things in the office until she has enough money to buy bookshelves and a lot of those blueprint tubes to place it all. Looking around she frowned at the lack of any personalization to the decor. Maybe she could sew some of the pelt together and make covering for the doors and furry drapes for the window. It would be different but she liked being different.

She needed a sign for the shop or something. Maybe she could use some of her scraps to make something? She would have to give credit to granny though. So, something with Rockbell in it.

Turning back to the boys she gave them a warm smile. this was going to be good, she can feel it!

0/0

Six months had passed in a flash for Elfi. Between her automail, alchemy training, and Martial arts she was steadily working herself down to the bone. She could go on a lot longer than before in anything physical, although nowhere near as good as Persia. She had built upon her alchemy core and now it was freaking huge! It still warped a lot but not nearly as often as it used to.

Now she could cover her entire hand in a dark green colored Alchemy energy instead of just sparks flying of her fingers from when she was four. Izumi had wondered if it was something similar to her shadow powers but she honestly couldn't say. It was funny though because whatever this was it allowed her to instantly create a transmutation circle on any surface. It was different than Izumi's way of circles transmutation but similar. It seemed that she had to picture the entire circle in her mind before pressing her hands against the surface and seeing it work. More than once it sputtered out like a dying flame in the wind.

It was frustrating but she pressed through it. In the end her Alchemy had gotten much better though. She had also managed to get one of those furry curtains up to block off the hallway to the back, along with one over the front door at the top of the stairs. Sadly, she didn't have the sign yet but she was working on it. She's pretty sure it would be finished in about a year.

One the plus side her name did get out as a skilled Automail maintenance shop. She even had a few regulars now. Two of them were always into fights and needed constant little repairs and she was more than happy to do it for them. And thanks to those two she had gotten out. Although there had been one time where one of her customers thought that because she was 8 and naked that meant she was open and willing to have sex. He never came back after she put a blow torch to his testicles. It was rather amusing to her how they popped under the intense heat.

It was around 3 in the morning when she heard the chime in her shop ring. A frown filter across her face. Usually when people came they called first to make sure they had the right place and to confirm with her that they were coming. this made it easier to get ready for them. Of course, there were a few clients that didn't have home phones or were in dire need of a tune up and she happily took them if she was open, otherwise they waited until she was.

Getting up from her stool she walked out to the front of her shop and stopped dead in her tracks. The man before here was well dressed in a brown slack, white button up, a grey vest, and a dark brown trench coat. He was tall with blonde hair, glasses, a little stubble, and warm amber eyes.

It was Von Hohenheim.

"Daddy!" she didn't even stop for a moment before running and leaping into the man's arms. She was eternally thankful her guard, Viktor, had the night off tonight.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she buried her head into his chest while wrapping her legs around him as much as possible. She wanted to be as close as she could to her daddy. As soon as she was wrapped around him he held her to him in a tight embrace.

"Hello little Elfi." His voice came out as a whisper but she heard it along with the longing deep inside. He just held her for a long time, not caring that her tears were soaking into his shirt. She could feel his hand as it stroked her hair and drew small circles into her back. It was one thing she loved about her daddy. He knew how to make her feel safe, to feel at home.

When she finally stopped crying she sent small command to the shadows to lock her shop door and flip the sign to closed, she didn't have any appointments tonight anyways. Sniffling she unwrapped her legs from her daddy's waist. Gently he set her down on the ground before taking off his coat and slipping it on the hook by the door.

For a moment, the room was silent as he looked all around before his eyes moved all over her body. It would have been weird if it was someone else but she knew her daddy was always trying to figure out the secrets to her condition. More than once she had let him examine her without worry of what he was doing.

"You've grown, and still naked I see." a smile lit up his face as he sat down on the ground and motioned for her to sit in his lap. Not even blinking she sat between his legs with her own following his as he stretched them out. It did send a jolt of cold through her body as her slightly spread slit touched the cold wood floors though.

she smiled up at him as she leaned into his chest, "I never stopped being naked Daddy. I just made sure it wasn't ever around mother or the boys. Alphonse found out about my condition the night she died and I never bothered explaining it to Edward."

Her daddy chuckled at her dislike for her brother, "I expected as much, at least with Ed. So, tell me what have you been up to these last four years?"

Happily, she told him of all that had happened, not missing a single detail. She felt like she spoke for hours before she finally got him caught up to him stopping in today.

"Did you really take a blowtorch to the man's testicles?" She could feel the pain in his voice at just the thought of someone doing that to him, let alone his own daughter. Elfi on the other hand looked at her Daddy like he was freaking moron.

"Daddy he wanted me to suck his penis for fixing his Automail! Seriously, if anyone was going to get something like that for doing the work it would be me, but I don't like boys so I'm not going to do that. I don't know if things were different four centuries ago but I was not going to do that." As soon as the words left her mouth her Daddy froze. She wasn't even sure he was breathing. Just as she was about to ask if he was okay he spoke.

"How do you know that? you weren't supposed to learn about it at all." there was worry and desperation in his voice. He truly didn't want her to know of his past.

Her voice was soft and caring just trying to show to him how much she didn't mind, "Daddy I found your secret room in the basement. I read all the Xerxes books in there that you translated. And I managed to wiggle out some of it from Granny. I don't care that you're really old or what happened back then. You're my daddy now and will be after I pass away, even if you do not." In all of it she didn't have any way to be a hypocrite seeing as she was constantly reborn.

At the sound of sniffling she looked up to see tears rolling down her Daddy's cheeks but she knew they weren't sad, he was smiling so they must be happy tears. Smiling at him she got up a little and pecked him on the cheek. Once she was back down his arms wrapped her up and pulled her even closer. He was warm and she loved how he was holding her.

"Thank you, baby girl, thank you. It means so much to hear that from you." get squeezed her just a little more and she squealed in delight.

Once they came down from their emotional highs her Daddy spoke once more, "So Alphonse wants to create a transmutation circle to change someone's sex? Do you know why?" There was a hint of something in his voice that just screamed 'I know the reason' but she couldn't figure it out.

"Not really, at first I thought it was because he wanted to help people that have a similar situation as I do. But the longer things go on the less certain I am." Looking through her memories of Al she could always say the boy was a little different than other boys. He cried more than others and enjoyed doing things most boys just won't do. Like skipping, she swore that whenever she goes anywhere with Al he's always skipping. And the hair, he hated it when people messed it up after he worked on it, which really didn't do all that much seeing as its still rather short compared to her or Ed's.

"I think you do but just don't want to see it. Its normal I guess but you really should think about it more. Or even bring it up in a few years and see what he says. Just make sure you always love him." She easily agreed to that, he was her baby brother after all.

It was few hours before either father or daughter spoke again. The sun was starting to rise in the back ground but she knew that Izumi wouldn't be up for a little while longer.

"I'm going to have to go to training soon, Izumi doesn't like it when I'm late." Of course, the woman understood when she got a tricky customer or one that got in just before she closed. So, she was given much more slack than her siblings did, Ed less than Al.

"I know but I must know before you go. Did you ever read the book I gave you?" hope was there but she knew she was going to end up crushing it.

Shaking her head, she could feel him tense up, "It's not that I didn't want to, after I finished being angry at you, but I didn't know anything about Alchemy or its origins. So, I decided to study all that I could before looking into that one. I didn't want to accidentally get hurt if I messed up. It will probably be a few years before I even open it. With running this shop while I'm here, Izumi's lessons, my own studies, then Granny's lessons back home I just didn't have the time anywhere."

She didn't like making her Daddy upset but she really didn't have much time on her hands. She was honestly lucky to get enough sleep at night, even if she only needs a couple hours.

"It's okay baby girl, I know your busy. Can't blame an old man for trying though." Gently he let her go before standing up. If she thought he was tall sitting there it was nothing compared to now, or maybe she's just short. Getting up on her own she realized that she was level with her daddy's crotch. It was a very weird realization.

Blinking her eyes along with a little head rattle she focused on what he was trying to say, "Sorry baby but I have to go. Please don't tell the boys you saw me. it will only crush them that I didn't stop to see them." she nodded before thinking it didn't matter where her face would be, she walked up to him one last time and gave him one last hug. She felt him stiffen when her face hit his privates but both of them ignored it and embraced each other for the last time in many years.

"I love you Elfriede. Remember that." His voice was barely audible but she could hear him.

"And I love you too Daddy."

The last thing she saw of him was him slipping on his coat and going out of her shop. Silently tears leaked down her cheeks and she promised to learn as fast as she possible could so she could read that book.

0/0

A year has passed since Elfi's daddy pulled a surprised visit in her shop one late night. Training and work had picked up for her but she did it all as best as she could. She was actually back ordered a little in the shop and she was on the verge of asking if she could start Physical training a little later than the others.

In that year, she had managed to reduce her needed sleep to about 2 hours a night. It had opened more work time for her but it was getting annoying with having to keep up with both granny's projects and her own orders. She hadn't moved up past minor repairs yet but they were slowly getting more complex.

She was currently working on finishing the stupid sign of hers. It had to be pushed back a little in her books after granny also start sending her the ones that needed maintenance that usually came to her shop. So, add that to her own list of customers and she was getting a little crazed. Thankfully she hadn't snapped at anyone but if one asked why her spares were getting more vicious she would just give them a look that screamed, 'Shut the fuck up', For a nine-year-old girl it was getting stressful.

Anyway, she had finished the name a long time ago, but because of her perfectionist ways she decided to do a wolf head in full detail made just out of tiny pieces of metal. Thanks to this she had long since lost feelings in her fingers and more than once had to wash the sign down after working on it to get the blood off of it.

sighing in frustration she leaned away from the damned thing while rubbing her eyes. Her butt was hurting from sitting on the hard floor but she couldn't put any of her pelts on the floor because there were so many times she has spilt oil on the floor that she would ruin them in a week if not less.

Grabbing her flask from her shadow she pressed it to her lips and took a long fulfilling drink. When she pulled away her teeth were stained red but she didn't mind. Seeing as she was going to get thirsty again she set it down next to the wolf head before standing up.

Her body wasn't really changing at the moment but she had gotten a lot more fit since her Daddy visited. The change from when she left Resembool was almost scary. Her body was slim and well-toned, her hair was down to her butt but then usually braided it so it only went down half way. Her eyes were still amber color but if one looked close enough they would see a very faint symbol in her pupil. Elfi had noticed it one night after a long bath while she was checking herself out in the mirror. She really hadn't gotten much taller in the last year, maybe an inch at most.

One thing she had done was create a machine that would deal with her constant sense desire for sex. She only used it once a week but the delight it gave her usually would make her stay on it for hours. Not wanting to ruin her slit she always used it on her butt. It was about 7 inches long and 1.5 inches thick. The machine would run on electricity and she could speed it up or make it go slow. Most nights when she used it she was left sweat, covered in her juices, and feeling much better than before she used it. Although her butthole was a little lose now, she could put three of her fingers up there now.

More than once she had almost been caught by one of her housemates and had taken to using it at her store.

She wasn't feeling horny at the moment, just tired of staring at the same thing over and over again. She had been working on this thing two times a week for the last two months. More often than not she thought of just saying screw the wolf but then she would hate herself for giving up on it.

Pacing the shop a moment she looked around and was amazed of how different it really was from the time her daddy visited. The main work room still hade the two furs over the doors but there were also matching ones on the bay window. Then on the walls she had a young but talented artist in town to paint a wolf that looked exactly like Thalia on the walls running after various little creatures in a dark forest with sparks of lightning flying off her coat. The young man had looked at her like she had just made his year, especially when she paid him half up front.

In the back, she had him paint her old ship sailing at sea with a pregnant Persia and Dionysius standing at the bow. She had to go into extreme detail of the image she wanted but he managed to do it really well.

Walking through the store she looked at the wall where she had thrown Ed into when he pissed her off when he insulted one of Granny's automail designs. Long story short he hadn't talked bad about their grandma again and he never stepped foot in her store again. Of course, she had to pay for the damages but that was okay, it was totally worth it. A smile filled her face as she remembered the scared look he sent her.

Pushing the curtain to the hallway out of the way she cracked open the door to see Al sleeping soundly on the bed she put back here for him. It was cute how he would snuggle into the Fox body pillow as he slept. One time she had borrowed Izumi's camera and snapped a picture or four of him. She gladly put one up at Izumi's and in the store but she was saving the last two for granny's and their old house. She wanted her daddy to be able to come there and see the moments of Al's life if he desired.

Walking in she gentle sat down on the corner of the bed and ran her fingers through Al's wavy golden hair. He had been growing it out for the last year and it was now near his shoulders. It was soft to her touch and looked really pretty when he put it up. She still hadn't had the courage to talk to him about what she suspected for over a year but in a way, she guessed that she was waiting for him to tell her on his own. Guess Daddy was right, she knew the answer but won't admit it to herself.

Smiling she leaned down a pecked him ever so softly on the cheek before heading out. She still found it hard to believe it's had almost three years since their mother died. Life was so much more than it had been back then. Was it because they were older now? No, she didn't think so but more like they had the ability to do more without her around. If there was one thing their mother did it was hold them, especially Al and her, back from doing what they liked.

Stopping for a moment her eyes wondered out of the room and into the world beyond. The town hadn't changed much since she came here. Sure a few stores closed down and new ones replaced them but the atmosphere never broke. It was peaceful and full of a little more life than Resembool. She could honestly fall in love with this town and live here. Maybe build a house somewhere outside of town and run her shop out of there.

It was then that Winry came to mind. She didn't know what her friends was doing these days but she knew she would always love the girl. But would Winry come out here with her? Away from their hometown and granny's place? Elfi knew she could do it but Winry was another question. If push came to shove she would stay there for her but only for her. Either way she had already started up a savings account for herself and a business account with the bank in town. If she had to guess the amounts in there it would be around 19,200 cenz or around $12,000 back in America in her savings account while there was around 28,800 cenz or $18,000 in her business account. It was a lot to her but she also spent a lot of it to fix up her shop and upgrade her equipment. Besides she took about 40% of each job and puts that in her savings while the rest goes to the shop, after Izumi gets her half of course.

Thankfully Izumi was leasing the shop out to her for six years. She paid a month rent when she wasn't using the shop of about 320 cenz or $200 but she was okay with that. Sure, it would take a chunk out of her bank account here but she could make that up with her customers coming to Resembool, seeing as Granny was going to give her half of the jobs she did which would leave big jobs for the older woman.

Having enough star gazing Elfi sat back down before taking another swig from her flask. Looking down at the wolf she wondered what made her want to have the mental colored. It made the task that much more annoying. Thankfully over the time she had worked on it she had managed to create a transmutation circle that would effectively turn the color of any metal she used, except gold.

Picking up another piece she sat it down on the circle she had carved into her floor before sending a little Alenergy into the circle. There was a small flash of dark green light before it died down and she saw her work.

The metal was the same copper it had been before but now it was pure white with a little red at the tip. Carefully she picked it up and put it inside the wolfs mouth. Once it was ready she started up the blow torch and welded it in place. Once she was sure it was hardened she gave it a little wiggle and it didn't even move. Grinning to herself she reached for the next tooth.

What she was designing was a bright purple wolf with black lips, white teeth with a little blood on them, and warm amber eyes. It made no sense to most but to her it did. It all symbolized a piece of her in all three lifes. Its why the Sign read: ' _Rockbell's Little Wolf Automail Shop'._ She had ran with granny's nickname for her and used it while giving credit to her grandma and teacher.

She kept working through the night, only stopping to use the bathroom. If she had to estimate it she was about 4/5th of the way done with it. All she really had left was the eyes and ears. the first was much harder than the second, given that the pieces were much smaller and she had to do it in such a way that it mirrored her own eyes.

when the sun was finally risen, she got up off the ground and headed for the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment just staring into her eyes. There was a warm but vicious look to them that she would kill for in her next life but she would have to love them while she has them. Shaking the cotton out of her mind she grabbed a towel and hung it on the shower door. turning on the water she waited until it was warm before hopping under it.

Instantly the stress melted off her. Wanting to enjoy the heat she tilted the nozzle a little higher and leant her body against the shower wall. With each drop that hit her she felt so much better. Knowing that she had grease smudges on her hands and lower arms she reached for her scrubbing and started working on getting them off. Sometimes they were hard to get while others they were easy. this time they wanted to be easy.

When she reached for her shampoo she heard the shower door open and someone step in with her. She would have stiffened but Al had started doing this a little while ago. At first, she didn't know what to do but after he did it a few times she offered to help him get clean and he happily agreed and offered to do the same. There wasn't anything wrong about it but it did make them grow closer.

"Good morning Al. Did you sleep well?" Reaching up she tilted the nozzle down a little so it would get his hair wet and not hers. Quickly she had her own all lathered up and ready for her next part.

"Mhhmm...I dreamt that I was in front of this giant gate covered in Alchemy symbols and what looked like a giant tree carved into it. It was amazing. But there was this white figure that was kind of fuzzy. It said I was too early and that it would see me later. What do you think it means?" Seeing that his hair was wet she put some more shampoo in her hands and started working on his once the water was turned away from them.

Honestly that made no sense to her. I could be a warning to the future or just a crazy dream. But this kids always did seem to have a special connection to souls, maybe that's why? The two of them had figured that out a few months ago, when they were visiting their mothers grave. He had asked her if she would take him and had agreed easily. What she didn't expect was for their mother's spirit to rise out of the ground.

They had a long chat into the night but in the end, they had forgiven each other for their hurtful actions against each other, Trisha and Elfi that is. Al had tried to hug her but ended up falling through her. He started crying and instantly both mother and sister were at his side cooing to him that he was fine. She would never forget the woman's parting words, " _ **in life I had fear and insecurity rule me, in death I let them go and was free. In life, we should all try to be the best we can be so in death we find absolute peace."**_ Ever since they had tried to do just that.

Grabbing her scrubby she squirted the peach soap onto it before turning Al around and working it all over his body. He wasn't a fan of the scrubby but he dealt with it. once his backside was all lathered up she turned him around and stared on his front. He was much more sensitive than she ever remembered her being at that age and had to abandon the scrubby for this side. With gently motions she moved her soaping hands up and down her chest. If she ever noticed that his skin was softer than expected. Seeing that was done she went lower. with one hand, she held his little pecker while she used the other to clean the area between his scrotum and butthole. He wiggled a little as she grazed his back hole but she didn't think of it. After his pecker was all washed and making the soap didn't get near his head she moved to his legs and feet. Once he was all done she had him stand there for a moment before maneuvering the nozzle to spray him down which he always enjoyed. The last thing she did was apply the conditioner.

Seeing that he was done he started working on her. Just like her he did the back first but was extra vigilant with his cleaning seeing as she was the one that was naked all the time. If the scrubby did anything to her it was tickle. When he finally made it to her front she was almost on the verge of falling into a giggle fit. Thankfully he had learned not to use the scrubby on her privates or she would react badly, for his innocence. So once his hands were just a little soapy he carefully went to work on her privates. It would always feel weird when his fingers grazed over her slit but thankfully he stopped trying to find out what was inside after the third try. She became way to horny for that. If anyone asked, and it was entirely the truth, she was preparing him for the future. Most wouldn't understand what she meant and call her a pervert but those that did would get it and hopefully understand.

When both of them were fully washed, she had him step out for a moment to dry off. He would always send her this confused look at first but now he just does it. She smiled at the steam that always fogged up the door.

Gingerly she moved her hand down to her little slit and lightly pressed her finger in to it. she could feel the wetness already inside and was tempted to try and relieve it before they go off to their martial arts lessons. The more she thought about it the more she felt herself dipping inside herself. She was oh so tempted but instead she just pulled her fingers away and opened the door. Her face was flushed a little from the excitement running through her body but Al didn't comment.

Grabbing her fluffy towel, she lightly patted herself dry before wrapping it around her body. When she looked at Al she was more than a little amused when she saw he too had his towel wrapped around his chest. After a quick brush of her teeth and a light application of a salt stick she was set for the day.

It was about a half an hour later when Al came out of the back room. He was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and a regular top. The weird thing she always found about this little outfit was that not once could she ever see any sign that he was male when she knew he was. And he wasn't that small to look flat like a girl. He even had his hair all brushed out and put up in a high ponytail with one of her black scrunchies.

"Nice hair, ready to go?" he nodded with a light pink to his cheeks. Putting a hand on his shoulder she called up the shadows and quickly used them to travel to the large yard behind Izumi and Sig's home.

When her vision finally filled with the backyard she let Al go and headed over to talk to Izumi. Al on the other hand started doing his stretches and some basic yoga that she had taught him.

As she walked up to her friend and teachers Elfi remembered the first time she had seen all in this particular outfit. She had just finished a big job for to fix this guy with a gun type automail. Apparently, he had been attacked by Amestrian solders because they thought he was getting to power hungry by having his arm upgraded. Anyway, she told him she would take him shopping since they he was growing out of his clothes a little bit.

*Flashback*

It was around mid-spring when Elfi was squealing in glee. She had just finished fixing the gun guy's arm and the second half of his money had finally come through. A whooping 4,800 cenz! The moment she started squealing and jumping around Al had run out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging in his mouth and his wet hair flying everywhere.

"Wah izr ett!?" His face was a mix of panic and excitement. Giggling a little she showed him the check she just received in the mail that morning. As soon as his eyes nearly popped out of his skull and he nearly lose his toothbrush. Quickly he ran back to the bathroom and she heard him spit his toothpaste out before the sound of the facet running. A second later he was walking back out.

"Wow, was that all from one job? what are you going to do with it all?" She could swear she saw stars in his eyes. Hopefully he isn't getting greedy like Ed.

"No half of it goes to Izumi and then 1,500 goes to my shops account but the rest is all mine. So ive got about 800 to do with as I please." Looking at the boy in front of her she could see that his clothes were getting a little tight on him. A gleam appeared in her eyes. "Al how would you like some knew clothing? Your current ones are getting tight on you."

Looking at her little brother she could see both trepidation and excitement. She wondered why but when he nodded she easily forgot about it. Grinning she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. He wasn't even fighting it, more like going with it and was soon right by her side.

"So where are we going first?"

Good question. they could window shop until they found something they liked or she could go into a store and ask the clerk about their clothing.

"I think it would be better if we go in and I'll ask them some questions, I don't really know the clothing places around here." Now that was an obvious understatement. A nudist female that doesn't have the time for it.

Thankfully he nodded and she pulled them into the first clothing shop. The store wasn't all that big but there were racks of clothing. Gently she pushed him toward the clothing and when he looked back at her she just shooed him forward. As soon as he was gone she headed over to the counter, it was a teenage girl with a gothic style but not Victorian era goth.

"Hello? I could use some help." the counter girl ran her eyes up and down her body and smirked.

"You sure do sweetie, Your naked. so here for some clothing?" the girls smile still wasn't going away.

"Well no I'm fine, it's my sibling that I'm looking for. Their clothing is getting a little small; so, I brought them here hoping to get them some. Think you can help?" She stared at the older girl for a long moment before she nodded.

"Sure thing, is this sibling of yours a boy or a girl? and how old?" Getting out from behind her counter she shut the door and switched the sign to closed. "I have a funny feeling that you're a big spender and I don't need busy bodies getting in my way of making a deal." Elfi couldn't even deny that.

"Well they are seven going on eight as for gender...well I don't know to tell you the truth. He certainly doesn't act like a boy. Got anything unisex?"

Tapping her chin in thought she looked around in thought before sighing with a shake of her head, "Frankly I don't think we do. The only stuff like that are supper baggy and get in the way. Even my aunt doesn't get them and she's like a beach ball."

Well sugar! What was she going to do now?

"Well that stinks, what do you have for exercising clothing? We both are learning under Izumi Curtis and he _needs_ clothing for that. I highly doubt he would be comfortable in the buff like I am."

Instead of answer the girl walked off to the back and came back with a box of things. When she finally got it opened Elfi was a little confused. Reaching in and picking the piece of clothing she was surprised to find it was like the spandex that they had in her last life. The entire box was full of them. All different lengths in the legs and types, even color. Of course, they all had the Flamel mark, like Izumi had on her breast, in the bottom corner.

"these have been in stock for the last year or so. Mrs. Curtis came in and ordered them saying that her students might need them. Guess that's your sibling." Putting hers back in the box she quickly connected to the shadows and when hers rose up Al popped out. The gothic girl just blinked at few times, even rubbed her eyes, to make sure she didn't just imagine that.

"huh? Oh, hey Elfi. What did you find?" he didn't even wait to hear her answer before crouching down and shuffling though the clothes. "Wow these are pretty neat. And so many colors! ooh this one even has teachers symbol in Lilac! Can I get this one?"

both girls just blinked at the boy as he flashed his puppy eyes at Elfi. Nodding her head, she easily picked up the entire box. Al looked at her like she was taking away his new favorite toy and clung to the ones in his hand. Walking up to the front she put the box on the counter and turned back to the pair.

"Al, you go look over there and pick out whatever you want. Don't worry about the cost, just make sure it fits right. you will also have to get new _underwear_. Think you can help him with that ma'am?" both nodded and before Elfi could blink both were lost in the section she pointed to. Al in delight as he looked over all the pretty clothing and the employee over the commission she was going to get, neither caring that they were in the girls section.

A few hours later there was a massive pile of clothing on the counter from underwear to jackets. As the two went she was mentally adding up the price in her head. Good thing she told him to make sure there was a little room to grow in them or he might have grown out of them all by the years end. It might take a little out of her savings but she was okay with that. Good thing she made a quick run to the bank to drop off that check while they were having Al try stuff on.

When they finally finished picking out clothing the older woman looked like she was on the brink of orgasm when she saw the pile. For the next thirty minutes' things were rung up and bagged only to be handed to Elfi before she put them in her storage. Once the final bag was in the girl worked her way through the receipt before offering Elfi a chance to check and to her surprise the older girl was right on the penny.

"Okay that will be 946 Cenz mainly because of the box of exercise clothing that you got." Elfi didn't know if she liked the cheerful tone of the girl's voice but quickly wrote out a bank slip and handed it over. "Thanks, do please come again." Not even wanting to be in there a second longer she called upon the shadows and had them swallow them.

When they popped out they were back inside her shop. Sighing to herself she walked into the bedroom and deposited all of their purchases on top of the bed. turning to her happy little brother she smiles at him.

"Just get changed for practice and we can deal with the rest when we come over tonight, okay?"

*Flashback end*

"Hey Izumi! Sorry if we're a little late I got held up working on that damn sign again. Good thing that all I have left are the ears and eyes. Damn things are going to be a pain to put together." As soon as she got near them she was pulled into the older woman's arms for a hug.

"Hey little wolf!" why was she always pulled into tall people's crotches? "You're not late but your brother is. He was supposed to be here for an early training session so make up on those he missed while being sick. Got any idea where he is?" Shaking her head into the woman's crotch she finally wrapped her arms around her and returned her hug. "Well damn guess I'll have to beat on him again, more then I already was."

"COMING TEACHER!" speak of the devil and he will appear.

As soon as his voice hit their ears he ran out the back door with his hair in a mess and only in his tightie whites. Elfi stared at him for a second before she busted up with laughter. She started laughing so hard that she fell down on her butt holding her tummy as the pain from laughing so hard built. Judging by the giggles across the yard Al had seen him as well and had fallen into hystericals as well.

"Well Ed I don't know what to say about your knew choice of exercise clothing but I guess it will work. Okay everyone today we are going to practice dirty fighting. This is when you use any advantage there is, whether it's an inappropriate touch of the body, a kick in the privates, or dirt in the eyes. And if by some amazing miracle one of you get turned on during this you lose."

Three…two...one...

"IM DOOMED!" Elfi's voice echoed across the town of Dublith at the sign of her impending doom.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness inside Elfi's mind was shattered when the train Screeched. Eyes snapping open she flew off her seat onto the floor. Blinking from her spot on the floor she shook the cobwebs from her mind.

"You okay Elfi?" Al's voice helped her focus on what had happened. Swiftly she stood up, fixing her long shirt along the way. looking out of the window she watched on as the fields of Resembool came into view. She was almost home.

Turning her head, she looked at her brother, who really wasn't a brother, to see the worried look in his eyes. He had been worried about her for the last few weeks when she started complaining about her chest hurting. She found it adorable but wouldn't say anything besides it being big girl thing. He nodded but was still worried.

"I'm okay Al, just had the life scared out of me. Stupid train whistles." grumbling she retook her seat against the window and watched the fields starting to slow. Just a little bit longer and she can see Winry and Thalia. Hopefully the wolf doesn't expect to many souvenirs because she didn't get any for her.

Her younger sibling giggled at her complaining but didn't comment about it. If anything that happened in these last two years that she loved it was that Al could laugh again. He used to be so silent before they came that she found it hard to believe it was really Al. Ed had gotten moodier if anything and the only time he ever caved was when Izumi talked about beating him up for not listening. Even Elfi couldn't get that reaction after literally throwing him into a wall head first. Maybe he didn't remember that one?

"So, do you think anything has changed since we were last here? I bet there are tons of new people!" she smiled at the smaller sibling, if anything he loved meeting new people.

"Yeah I doubt it. Resembool is always going to be the same. Useless and unrecognized. Don't get your hopes up for no reason Al." the scorn in Eds voice hit a small nerve in her.

"Shut up ED! If Al wants to dream about something, then there's nothing wrong with it! Why do you have to be such a jerk about everything?" Elfi could hear her voice bounce off the walls of their cabin as she glared at her twin. She just didn't understand why the boy was such a sourpuss. He stepped on everyone's dreams no matter how much they mean to them just to point out the 'facts' as he sees them. It's downright rude and annoying.

He sneered at her but didn't bother retorting. Elfi almost wanted to hit the idiot when she saw Al quietly crying out of the corner of her eye. Guilt hit her quickly. How couldn't she have thought to comfort him?

Scooting over she pulled him into her as she felt her shirt wetten. Glancing at her twin she could see the uncomfortable and disgusted look upon his face. It was so similar to their mothers that she wanted to do give him a true piece of her mind. He got lucky today but she wouldn't put up with it.

It wasn't until the train stopped that she was finally able to get Al to calm down. Reaching down she grasped his hand and pulled him to a standing position.

"Come on Al, I bet Winry, Granny, and Thalia are all waiting for us." that got him to smile a little. completely ignoring Ed as he struggled with his bag she pulled Al out of the cabin. It took them a minute to get passed all the people waiting for a drunk man to get up but eventually they got off.

Huffing from the struggle she stretched her body out. Of course, the minute she did so a breeze blew and went right up her shirt making her yelp in shock. Al looked at her in confusion.

"the wind was cold." he nodded in understanding, this did happen to her quite often when she wore those shirts. Figuring that they would be good siblings the pair waited for Ed to get off the train. Which didn't happen for another ten minutes.

"what took you so long? You should have been out minutes ago." She knew her voice came off as uncaring but didn't let it bother her when his glare came back to life. He said something but right as he talked the whistle blew. She found it quite funny.

Grabbing Al's hand, they started walking towards the Rockbell home. It was rather early so hopefully Granny was awake or better yet Winry! Even though they hadn't been to the house in two years all three Elrics could easily remember how to get there. by the time they reached the front porch the sun was just breaking the horizon. Wanting to surprise them she walked up and rang the doorbell.

When no one came after a few minutes she rung it again and this time a voice yelled out.

"Yeah yeah hold your horses." Elfi bit her lip in amusement at the woman's tone. ' _Grandma definitely isn't a morning person.'_

When the door finally opened the three came face to face with Granny Pinako Rockbell. The older woman blinked at them just taking in their sudden appearance. Slowly her eyes moved from one blonde haired Amber eyed child to the next.

"Elfriede, Edward...Alphonse?" All three Elrics nodded although Elfi and Al had to wonder why she paused at his name. Had he really changed that much? Sighing the old woman motioned them insides before shutting the door once they had all stepped passed her. None of the kids really knew what to do. All of them kind of expected a warm and excited welcome home, even Ed, but this wasn't in their lists of possibilities.

"Well you all might as well sit down while I tell you what's happened. It's not bad but it's not good either." Granny walked into her kitchen as the three siblings all took a seat at the table. There was a clatter of the old tray as she put something on it. Elfi grasped Al's hand under the table and he squeezed back just as hard. It was a good ten minutes when granny came back in. She was carrying her old tray with four mugs of what looked like coffee. She must want to make sure they were all awake for whatever it was that she was going to say.

Once everyone had their cup Granny started talking, "What I'm going to tell you isn't for the faint of heart but I will tell you either way." turning her head at Elfi she sent the girl a mild glare, "Den somehow got Thalia pregnant a few weeks ago, and she is now locked in the shed out back. If anyone goes near her she shoots us with lightning. So Elfi she is your companion it is your job to look after her."

Instantly Elfi paled. Thalia getting pregnant was one thing but getting pregnant by fucking a dog was another. Even though she gave in years ago, she was always careful to make sure it was in the beginning or end of her heat. Did the girl finally cave and just beg the other canine to fuck her senseless during the entire thing or did she want puppies and now doesn't know how to take it? If there was one thing she knew it was that her butt was bacon.

"Yes Granny. Maybe we should have someone invent a female dog condom?" this got all three attention, especially granny's.

"What's a condom? Are they used for something?" was the words she never expected out of the older woman's mouth. She was pretty sure her jaw dropped to the ground. It honestly made no sense to her. How do they not have condoms? How do people keep from having babies if they have regular sex?

"Do they not have condoms _here_?" She tried to stress the here to point out she meant this world and not Resembool.

"I've never heard of them. What do they do?" a blush covered her face as she realized she was under the attention of three people, two of which are aren't even teens yet.

Gulping heavily, she explained to them what a condom was, where it went, how they worked. In the end granny was grinning something evil but she was too scared to ask. Thankfully neither of her siblings asked anything after she said it was used in sex.

"So, did you all enjoy your two years away from my home? I hope so because starting tomorrow its back to school for you, Edward and Alphonse. Elfriede, you have a wolf to talk to and good job catching up on all your back orders. I have to admit that I thought you would bring some back with you." Elfi blushed once more under the pride in her grandma's eyes. It felt good though to rise above her expectations. She wouldn't have though if it wasn't for Izumi letting off lessons the last week and half of her time there. And even then, she barely made it.

"Thank you, grandma, but if it's okay with you could we go to bed? We didn't get much last night." Honestly, she just wanted to cuddle up to Winry a little before she had to get off to school. And maybe see Thalia later in the day, probably with a large juicy steak to appease her.

"Go on, if trains are anything like they use to be I wouldn't doubt it." Instantly Al and Ed were getting up and heading upstairs. As soon as they were gone Granny smiled at her, "Am I going to have to have someone invent this condom before you're a teenager? Others maybe blind about your feelings for Winry but I am not, young lady. And if I catch you two doing anything there will be hell to pay, got it?" Her head bobbed up and down so fast it was a blur of blonde and red.

"Can I go now?" her granny gave her one more hard look before smiling and nodded in acceptance. As soon as she was given the okay she shadow traveled upstairs into her and Winry's room.

It still looked the same as last time, with a few new stuffed animals and some more Automail memorabilia. Although she did notice a blow-up picture of Winry and her snuggled up out on the hill in their birthday suits on the wall. How could she have even gotten that picture? the weird thing about that one picture was that if one looked super closely they would notice that both of them were a little wet between the legs with light blushes on their faces.

Taking away from the image before her body went out of control she stripped her shirt off before cuddling into the blankets with Winry. A smile spread across her lips when the blue eyes girl wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in close as she snuggled even deeper into her.

Sighing in content Elfi slowly let herself drift off.

0/0

When she awoke later Elfi found she was wrapped up in a tight bundle of blankets and Winry wasn't anywhere to be found. Turning her head towards the window she noticed the sun had risen far enough for Winry having to go to school. Gosh when she thinks about it much she sounds so old!

Groaning to herself she wiggled herself out from the cloth heater. She would have to ask Winry not to bundle her up too much. Sitting up on the edge she sighed in relief as the cool air around her massaged her body. Now she needed to figure out what to do. Go see Thalia or go work on her old project of reading all her daddy's book? Books sound safer but she really hadn't spent much time with Thalia in this life.

Hating herself some more she quickly shadow traveled outside the shed. Creeping up to the door she easily took control of the shadows inside and had them hold the wolf down and muzzled. She could hear the growls from throw the door but that didn't deter her much.

"Thalia I'm coming in" Not waiting for an answer she opened the door and slid inside. As soon as the door shut Lightning started crackling around her friend's form. She would have to admit it was more frightening in this form but she had known the lightning user for to long for it to scare her much.

"Thalia calm down and I'll let you go. How am I supposed to see my friend if she's being nothing but an utter _bitch_ when I come home?" As soon as she reminded the wolf how she got in this position she stopped lighting off lightning and silenced the growls in her throat. Kneeling down she sat in front of her friends down form and slowly slackened the shadows around her.

When she didn't make a move, she released them the rest of the way. Thankfully she didn't attack or she would have been dead meat. Hell of a way to go. First human killed by her pregnant companion wolf. Wasn't a good ending either.

 **"Persia? no its Elfi now, sorry. Keeping track of your names are going to get confusing."** the wolf groaned and flopped down on her side, **"I don't know how you did this for 8 months ten years ago. I would have snapped and killed someone by then."**

Giggling at her melodramatic friend she poked her in the snot, "But I almost did! Remember when Charles tried to get me to charge the dragon again to release some stress? I beat the living shit out of him and then threw him in there. He was walking funny for weeks after that and that was only after being hospitalized for two weeks. Selina wasn't even mad at me for it and said he deserved it."

A snort of laughter escaped her friend, " **I remember that. You were so mad when you got back to the boat that you didn't even give me a tummy rub. Saddest day of my life.** "

Elfi looked at her friend like she was crazy. Did she really prefer this life over the one she had as a human? It didn't make any sense to her but maybe it's because she knew she could always make a new life for herself just by dying, Thalia didn't have that option but took the best one that was available.

"Did you ever like being human, honestly?" her friend rolled onto her bloated belly not even minding the slight weight she was putting on her pups.

 **"After living here, where no one knew me as human, I can say that I like being a wolf much more than I ever did as a human. Sure, I lost all the human connections to family but I gained a freedom I never had before. If I could go back I would shoot it down in an instant. Hell, I've even come to love getting knotted by that dog when he's fucking me into the ground."** she may have said it totally serious but it didn't help that some drool was starting to fall from her lips at the end.

"I don't think I'll be trying that anytime soon." a blush lite up her cheeks, "and what will you do if I am ever reborn into that life again? If I can go to a world were _Alchemy_ exists, there's high chance I'll go back to our world."

A growl escapes her friends throat, **"Don't jinx us you fool! With your luck, we'll get taken to ancient Greece and back then women were little better than sex toys and breeding stock. If we did you would be lucky to not have a dick shoved up your cunt by the age of 8. That's if they don't kill you for having both sexes. And I don't know if Artemis of that time would even let you into her hunt with your condition."** A block of ice fell into her tummy. Thalia was right, all that was more than likely to happen. sighing she rubbed her temples she needed a way around this but it was pointless.

 **"So, did you at least learn something over the last two years? I hate to learn that I got knocked up before you got here for no reason."** both females were silent for a long moment before Elfi groaned in despair.

"you would so do that! I can't believe you!" her voice echoed through the shed but neither one thought someone was likely to come check it out. "But yes, if you must know I did learn something. I ran my own Automail business for the last two years. Nothing big or anything, mainly just maintenance work but there were a few people that needed finger replacements and I got those done pretty fast."

 **"Sweet! Did you save up a lot of money to buy me treats and toys?"** she almost caved under the wolfs puppy eyes but the greedy glint snapped her out of it. Reaching out she lightly tapped her friend on the nose. Thalia yipped in pain before whining at her that was almost as cute as her puppy eyes.

"No I did not! I'm saving up to buy myself a house or something. I just don't know if it will be here or somewhere else. Depends if in a few years Winry wants me to stay with her or to leave." Looking at her friend she could tell Thalia was unsure on those as well. "But I did build something. Remember the machine I built you back during your first heat? Well I made my own, it seems that wolf's life perk does a little more than I thought. Now I get super horny really easily and have to use the thing for hours once a week just to release all the stress."

Thalia's jaw sunken a few inches into the floor at that revelation. " **So, you get as horny as I do during my heat but much more often? That's just so fucking funny!"** her laughter exploded from her muzzle as she fell to her side. the harder she laughed the more her legs started kicking.

"It's not funny! I'm already busy enough as it is; I don't need to go through a heat every freaking week and settle it in hours after being constantly rammed into my floor by a damn machine!" her face turned more and more red as she pictured that image. Shaking her head to get the naughty thoughts away she goes back to the point. "Either way I was going to offer you one after you have your pups. But I guess you can just keep having sex with Den."

Thalia instantly stopped laughing at her and started pouting. " **aww don't be like that! I may like the feel of his knot pounding into me until it finally pops inside but that doesn't mean I wanna get pregnant again anytime soon. Once every ten years is good enough for me."**

"I thought you didn't like boys? I'm pretty sure liking having sex with a male means that you're not gay." Thalia started giving of a doggy giggle that sounded kind of like a yip and a hiccup.

 **"Okay then I'm bisexual and so are you! Need I remind you of Dionysius?"** The temperature dropped instantly, Nervously Thalia looked into Elfi's eyes and nearly screamed at the look she received. It was colder than the artic and darker than the Abys.

Getting up Elfi spoke once, "I'll bring you lunch and dinner today and three meals each day but do us both a favor and don't remind me of him ever again. You will stay in here until I see fit to release you. At dinner time, I'll let you out to use the bathroom. Try not to soil yourself in here too much." before Thalia could try and apologize Elfi disappeared into the darkness. Inside the Shed Thalia was cursing herself for reopening her best friend's old wounds.

Elfi broke down when she got to her room. Tears, screams, and despair where ripping her apart inside. She had loved him more than anything ever in her entire life and that stupid titan had torn her away from him by killing her. It wasn't fair that Thalia had to remind her of her grief, even though she knew the wolf would feel horrible as soon as she did it. She had a family, her children, her home, and her powers to could make her rival, if not beat, two of the Big three.

Now she was in a world severely different then her own and forcing herself to learn things that she didn't even know if they would work in other lifes given how the realities seem to shift when she went over.

Taking a slow calm breath, she flopped down on the bed and easily closed her eyes and fell asleep.

0/0

It had been two weeks since then and so far, Elfi had kept her word. She fed Thalia three times a day and let her out at night. Thalia had apologized the first few times she did this but eventually she learned that Elfi wasn't even listening. More than once both females cried themselves to sleep but in Elfi's case she had someone to hold her while she did this. Granny and Winry had tried to talk her into telling them what was wrong but she refused to say. And when they asked Thalia all they got was that she said something really stupid.

At the moment Elfi was taking her day off and just enjoying the morning. The sun was up and the wind was nonexistent. Figuring she hadn't had a good walk around town in a long time Elfi leapt off the rock wall outside of the Rockbells and started heading into town.

There was a little bakery, a butcher, the school, and the farms. That was all there really was anymore. There used to be a few other shops but after the Ishvalian bombed part of the town these were the only businesses that stayed standing and in town. Resembool only had one main road that everyone was connected to with long driveways of sorts.

Smiling as she saw some of the old farm men hard at work she headed on over to talk some.

"Hey old man Jinkens!" the old man from five years ago stopped working to make his way over. When he was about five feet away he noticed her lack of clothing but didn't think to mention it. She obviously knew she didn't have anything on so why make a fuss about it?

"Ahh if it isn't little Elfriede! I thought you were off with some Alchemy teacher? Didn't get expelled, did you?" his whaspy old voice at the end had a little teasing to it but she didn't want to play around all that much.

"I was but now I'm back here with Granny and Winry for two years and then I'm off again. how could you suspect _me_ of all people to get expelled? If anything, id graduate early." both of them chuckled at her sudden confidence.

"And what of your brothers? I've seen Edward around town but not Al? I hope he isn't sick or anything."

Elfi didn't really know how to answer that one. On one hand Al was the same as always but on the other, he had stopped telling her about school a few days into it. When he wasn't at school he was up in his room or laying out in the yard. After he finished his homework she had also seen him sneak out of the house with Ed and head up to their old home.

"Al's fine sir. He's just having a hard time getting back into school again. It has been two years you know. Although he does look a bit different than last time you saw him. He grew his hair out. We'll all of us did." Reaching behind her she pulled her long braid out from behind her back and waved it at the old man. She giggled when his eyes seemed to follow it as it wiggled about.

"I see...well if I see another blonde kid that isn't you, Winry, or Ed ill call them over. I do think I saw another on the last few weeks, maybe that's him?" What the old man didn't say was that he was sure that the blonde was a girl, between their demeanor and the feeling they give off. He would just have to see.

"Maybe?" She wasn't going to tell him that she thought her little brother was a girl or anything, that's up for Al to decide.

Seeing that the child wasn't going to say any more than that he headed back out to finish his work. Although he did send word to the other men that he wanted to know if there was another blonde in town that wasn't a known Elric or Rockbell. He had a sneaky suspicion about this mysterious blonde child.

Turning on the balls of her feet Elfi went to find her old home. If she remembered right it was just beyond the stream and a little to the east up on the hill. Humming a tune that sounded suspiciously of Home by Chris Daughtry. If anyone asked where she learned it she would just say someone that she used to know wrote it. He did do some records for DoD record studios after all.

She stared long and hard at the outside of her old home. The building was still white and blue but it was starting to peal. There used to be a swing in the tree but it looked like the ropes snapped and now it was lying in a tangled mess on the ground. Looking up she saw that the windows were busted, probably from the stupid kids in the village, and would need replacing.

Sighing to herself she finished the tretch up to the door and with a quick twist she pushed it open. She didn't go in right away and instead she looked around for any signs of life. dust had built up on the floor over the years and if she looked carefully she could see the slight imprint of a large foot and two different smaller feet. Now she knew where her siblings had been sneaking off to but her mind was on the other foot. Did Daddy come back to his home like this?

walking inside she easily upset some of the dust but it didn't fly too high to make her cough. Looking into the kitchen she was more than happy to note that she hadn't forgotten to throw out their food before they left for granny's. That would have stunk if she hadn't. Seeing little point in cleaning the downstairs just for the stuff upstairs to fall down upon it she grabbed their old dust pan, broom, and garbage can before heading upstairs.

Wanting to get it over with she started with her parent's room. swiping all the dust off the furniture she grabbed the comforter by the edges and carefully shifted the dust until it was all on the ground before gently putting the blanket back on the bed. Not knowing what she would find in the closet she didn't even open it. Instead she manipulated the shadows to wipe everything down that she could feel, including the clothing, and pushed it to ground before pushing it out through the gap under the door. Every time the pile got to big she would sweep it up into the big pile in the middle of the room.

After she did this she moved on to the other rooms before having a single large pile in the middle of the upper hallway. Using her pan like a shovel she scooped up the dust and poured it into the old bin. It was a close fit but she managed to get it all in there. when the lid was on it she easily pushed it down into her storage before heading outside to the old fire pit out back. It was rather deep, 10 feet if she had to guess. Carefully as she could she called up the bin and dumped it in the hole. When it was all gone, she went back into finish.

It was around an hour later that she finally dumped the last bin full into the old fire pit. Amazingly enough the dust was level with the ground and if someone didn't know any better they would probably think it was a flat stone or something. Not caring if some idiot stepped on it she just picked up her things and headed back in.

Feeling a little parched she took out her flask and to a swig of raspberry sweet tea. It had been so long since she had any that she was chugging it to the point that it was leaking down her neck and over her slightly puffy nipples. Licking her lips in delight she slung the flask strap over her shoulder. As she looked around the inside of the house she decided that this was what she would do on her day off. Sure, she would love to spend it relaxing and spending time with Winry and possibly Thalia but someone needed to take care of her Daddy's home while he's gone.

0/0

Twisting the bolt a little bit more she finally finished with the arm of that gun automail guy. Putting away her things she gave him a light tape on his arm to let him know he could get up. the man grunted in effort after laying there for a few hours before finally dragging his body up. Giving a few experimental thrusts and swings he grinned at his arm before turning to her.

"Nice job, Elfi. Feels even better than the last time you fixed it." She sent the man a small smile in gratitude before scratching something down on a piece of paper. Making sure to put it in his human hand she let out a silent sigh.

 _Your welcome, Bald. Just make sure you take better care of it, you need to oil it more often._

The man snorted at her but nodded all the same. This had been his third trip to see her while she was in Resembool and he had to admit that this place seemed to fit her much more than Dublith did, even though the shop was amazing. And yet, sometime between his first visit to see her in Dublith and his trip here she had lost her voice and her arm but didn't have automail installed yet. He wasn't going to ask how but he knew it was painful.

"Sure thing. But if I do that I won't get to see your pretty little faceas much." she smirked at him but he knew she liked it, no she didn't. "anyway, how much do I owe you for this? I never would have thought of having a hidden knife put in but I'm sure I will get some uses out of it."

She held up five fingers and he nodded in understanding. He reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a wad of money and counted out Five thousand Cenz. It was steep but he had busted the thing up a lot in their last raid and she had to build a bit of it from scratch and included the blade for a fraction of the price seeing as the work took her longer with only one arm.

Once the money was in her hand she dropped it into her shadow. All of her costumers had seen her do this and not one had been able to figure out where the money went. Some had even started calling her the silent shadow seeing as she couldn't talk anymore and had a trick with the shadow.

"Well I guess I better go. See you next time Elfi." Slipping her coat on he lugged his large form out the front door and down to the train station.

Once he was gone Elfi's smile slipped as she looked around the shop. Her life had turned upside down just six months ago. It had all started when she walked in on Ed and Al about to start a transmutation in the basement.

*Flashback*

Elfi was currently working on some of her projects when she started hearing noises from outside of her daddy's workshop. Setting down her prototype combat Automail she got up and headed to the hidden door. She knew granny wouldn't like it all that much but she liked the thought of people having a way to defend themselves better with their metal appendages. She had taking an interest in it after she meet Bald the first time and had been working on how to add it to her granny's style.

Tapping her finger to the wall with a spark of Alenergy she waited for the wall to slid away. With a rumbling the door moved bit by bit until it was completely gone. The moment it had started opening there was a flash of Blood Red Alchemy energy. Her body jolted at the feeling of it. It was desperate and inhuman but human all at once. The second the door opened all the way she was horrified with what she saw.

Both Ed and Al had scared looks on their faces as they were connected to the transmutation circle. Running over to them she grasped the back of their shirts and pulled. Neither one budged an inch. Growling in frustration she covered half of her body in her dark green Alenergy and slammed her hands down onto the circle to the right of Al. Her mind was so focused on powering this thing that she didn't even notice when they all started screaming but hers cut off halfway.

In one last flash of light her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

When her eyes finally started to flutter open she took in everything around her. She was in a vast expanse of white with a single black figure sitting in front of a massive stone door with a tree etched into its surface. In the back of her mind she remembered Al mentioning something similar about his dreams.

"Ahh You have arrived. I was wondering when you would try to excess the beyond." The voice was like a child but multiplied with others in the background of the original.

Looking at the figure before her she could only wonder what it was she was seeing. She had never heard of something like it or what it was saying. it didn't seem to have a face or any defining features besides its childlike figure.

"What do you mean the beyond? What were my siblings trying to do? And better yet, who are you?" she knew that the terror she was feeling was written all over her face but it didn't matter at the moment. Somehow that stupid transmutation that those two were doing had brought her to the dead zone. but wouldn't she be moving onto the next life then?

the figure chuckled at her as she screamed her questions. It honestly amused him when they freaked out like she was, "Me… I am truth. Everything that is true is me and I am it. Your brother and sister tried to revive their dead mother and failed. Now they are paying the price. And because you pushed more power then you should have you are going to pay for it as well."

As soon as he said that the doors burst open as a virtual sea of black tendrils spilled out. Elfi felt a scream rip through her throat as she tried to run from them. Suddenly there was something gripping onto her right arm. The second it tugged her entire body was wanked backwards. Before she could even blink she was covered in the things.

The second she tried to scream she felt one ram itself down her throat. She was choking on it instantly but that was nothing to the intense burning flames of pain flaring in her throat. She tried to scream around it but not a single sound left her. Just as fast as it had entered her mouth it was ripped back out. A shower of blood filled her mouth and poured out over her body. But that wasn't the end. It started at her fingers on her right hand.

Ever so slowly the same burning from her throat floated up her arm. It was much more intense than before as her body started twitching as her brain tried to process what was happening. Once it was done the tendrils uncurled from her body and were sucked back inside the gate before it shut with a mighty slam.

Slamming down onto the ground she more blood expelled from her mouth and from the warm feeling enveloping around her side the red liquid was flowing from her arm and onto the ground beneath her.

She tried to speak but all that happened was the blood pooling inside her mouth gurgled and bubbled out. She could feel her eyes widen as she heard her own voice talk to her.

"I wouldn't try to speak, little human, there won't be a sound coming from you in a very long time. Sadly, this won't move on with you into the next life but I'll make sure something does." Reaching down the figure pressed its palm to her budding breasts and squeezed. Pain flared inside her as she felt something being burnt into her the skin of her breast. This went on for a few minutes and when he finally released her from his grasp she would have sighed if the blood inside her throat didn't bubble when she did. Luckily, she could breathe through her nose just as well without it effecting her air supply.

The last thing she saw before her vision darken was the sharp red teeth in the figures mouth.

When her eyes finally fluttered open she was still inside the basement of her old home. It hurt like hell to lift herself up of her back but she managed. The second she was sitting up a virtual river of blood flooded out from her mouth onto her lower body and basement floor. She couldn't feel her right arm but this wasn't time to figure it out. Looking around she noticed her siblings laying upon the floor with blood flowing from them as well. Ed was laying there without an entire left arm or the bottom half of his right leg while Al didn't have either of the bottom half of his arms.

Fear flooded her system, she needed to get them to grannies before they died of blood loose. concentrating on the shadows around them she called them forth and had them swallowed into the darkness. She didn't know where she wanted to put them but she knew it needed to be near Granny.

When the shadows spit them all out they rolled and tumbled before finally crashing into the walls with heavy thuds. Neither of her siblings reacted and she couldn't make a sound. The noise they made must have been heard through the entire house. It was faint to her but she was losing a lot of blood. The last thing she heard before she finally succumbed to her injuries was a blood curdling scream.

*Flashback end*

She didn't blame the two of them, especially Al. She had told the child that Edward would try something eventually and unfortunately neither had thought to include her to be the voice of reason. When all three had finally awoken Al was instantly trying to apologize for not including her but the kid thought she already had enough to deal with and didn't want to put any more on her. Al had cried into her bandages that night like never before but she just soothed him with her good arm. Later on, she wrote to him it was just a simple mistake.

Sadly, Ed had completely shut down. Depression stuck to him like flies to cow poop and nothing the family said to him did anything to fix it. To make matters worse the boy was wheelchair bound and hadn't left his corner in his room ever since. Granny even had him hooked up to a catheter so he at least used the bathroom.

Now she was just saving up the money to pay for the automail that they would need. Thankfully granny was giving her a deal for both working on the designs and its creation, so now she only had to pay for half the cost. But the thing was that it was for two full arms, two half arms, and one half leg. If she emptied her entire savings she would have enough for Al's lower arms and Ed's leg but their full arms would have to wait. She thought that getting his leg would finally get Ed out of his funk but she wanted to get it entirely made first before telling him because he was getting it either way.

Shacking her mind out of it she went back over to her work station and started working on Al's left arm. the top part and the port were already made but she had to finish the hand. Just before she got to her table she caught her view in the floor to ceiling mirror that she used for customers to look at the changes she had done.

Her entire right side was entirely flat from her slightly widening hip to her shoulder. There weren't any scars there but she knew that it wasn't regular, after all Ed had some. The next spot her eyes landed on was the mark that Truth had left on her. It was just like Izumi's blue Flamel tattoo but instead of being above her breast hers was right in the center. She could barely even make out her pink nipple under the dark red mark. It was forever there according to Truth and she couldn't get rid of it. It was similar to her dark marks from her powers over shadows but to her knowledge it isn't connected to her powers over Alchemy. That was something she had tried. She could do alchemy much easier than before and could even do it without circles like Izumi but her power was much less controlled and refined. When she had flared her Alenergy over her body the first thing she noticed was that it covered her entire body but it wasn't like a light emitting from her but sparks of lightning and would jump wildly whenever active.

when she saw this, she was scared to see how this would affect her Aura but seeing as she was missing a hand she couldn't activate the gamers charm.

On the other hand, her body had developed a bit more since then. Her hips were smaller than Winry's as were her breasts. Actually, thinking back, she was smaller in all ways than she had been at 11 and a half years old in either of her past lives. At least she could still cup what little she had but she knew that they wouldn't be anywhere near as big as her last lifes, maybe mid B-cup if she was lucky. Hopefully this isn't a trend with her body developing less and less. She would hate that if it happened.

turning away from her image she headed over to the work table. Picking up her tools she started on crafting Al's thumb. If there was one finger she hated making it was the stupid thumb. Its design alone is so different from the other fingers. Frowning in frustration she got to work.

It was dinner time now and she was sitting to the left of Al while Winry was to her left. It made dinner a little more complicated to have but in the end, it worked. Granny usually ate last and fed Winry while she fed her as she fed Al. Honestly it would be easier if Granny just fed him but Elfi insisted it's her job which of course led to Winry telling her that it was her job to feed her. Both were blushing at the start of it but eventually they got used to it. It was kind of like a chain gang.

"So Elfi, what did you do today? I know you had a customer but you wouldn't tell me who? It took a long time for you to finish with them, much more than usual." Granny seemed to want to get the chitchat out of the way before they ate.

reaching for the pad of paper in front of her she wrote out a quick reply and handed it down to her.

 _It was Bald again. He got into a fight again and busted his joints. I had to fix them but I also replaced some of the other faulty parts. Whoever did his Automail did a shoddy job. I'm half tempted to send him to you for a full checkup._

Pinako raised an eyebrow at that before handing the pad back. She had met the man once and was angry that he had combat automail but she wasn't going to judge him for it. It didn't mean she was happy that Elfi was doing work on it and learning how to do such things.

"The next time he comes by send him to me. If his Automail is that bad, I'll take a look at it. As much as I don't like his combat Automail I can't let him walk around with faulty engineering. But good job on fixing what you could when he's here. How far you on Al's arm? I'd like to get him started on rehabilitation as soon as possible." Biting her lip a little Elfi scratched her head.

 _I've got the entire thing done besides the hands. The stupid thumb is being a pain, as usual, but I have it almost done. I was going to carve an earth manipulation transmutation circle into the top of the hands before they are attached to him so they don't hurt later. If you want, you can begin the port surgery for both arms. When he has recovered with that I should be done with both arms._

After a quick scan of her message granny nodded before turning to Al.

"Are you sure you want to do this Al? the recovery will take a few years and its quite painful to do." She tried to stress the time it was going to take but they all knew he would do it.

"Yes granny. I want to do something with myself and this will just be another step into doing it. I'm not afraid of how long it will take to recover. Please I wont to do this as soon as possible so I can fulfill my promise to big sister." while his face was determined she could see water in his eyes and she was sure granny could to.

"Alright Al, I'll get everything ready tomorrow and you'll go under the next day. Sadly, you'll have to be awake during the port surgery or the nerves wont sync right." the kid nodded before staring at his arms once more and then shifted his eyes to look at her and Winry. If anything, this had made his feelings more obvious to her, especially after truth called Al her sister.

After dinner was done She took Al up to her room, Winry had agreed to let him stay with them so she could help him get dressed and ready in the mornings. He still went to school but they didn't have him write anything, usually he just explained his answers or after school gave verbal reports on whatever subjects he was taking. And even with all his issues he still fought through them and she couldn't be any prouder.

Once both Winry and Al were in bed she headed down to the shed. It had happened roughly 7 months before the failed transmutation but she had finally forgiven Thalia for bringing up her first love. It had nothing to do with Thalia going into labor and having to be there to help her push out a litter of pups from her stretched vaginal canal. Personally, she was scared to know what twins would have done to her own vagina if she had given birth to them.

Walking up to the door she knocked three times before waiting a moment Opening the door. She could see perfectly in the dark and loved the sight of all the dogs in a pile in the back. Thalia was sitting there waiting for her and when she saw the door open she slipped out. Quietly as she could Elfi closed it. Silently the pair went inside and sat at the dinner table.

" **So, have you figured out yet on when you plan on confronting Al? Or better yet slapping Ed upside the head with his knew foot to get him out of his funk! A swear that his mood is potent that its effecting my pups and I swear if they get hurt because of it then I'm chewing through his other leg."** If there was one thing that had changed in the wolf it was she would hurt anyone to protect her pups.

Scrawling out her message she placed it in front of the wolf to read.

 _I was thinking about doing that after the port surgery which is in a few days. Besides I have to ask him what color her wants his arms, possibly the nails, and the circle I'm putting on the top. And you aren't hurting Ed, that's my job. I don't know how but Al thinks something will happen soon that will knock him out of his depression._

Thalia snorted at the remarks but knew that they were true. If anyone could squeeze a secret out of Al it was Elfi and if that kid had a feeling about something they had all learned to trust it.

 **"Fine I won't hurt the brat but he better gets healed fast or I'm sending my kids to learn their hunting skills on his testicles. Speaking of which yours still haven't dropped. Didn't they do that last time by this age?"** Smacking her face Elfi was starting to regret going over her entire life with the wolf in as much detail as she could remember. Silently she sighed at her friend's blunt way of speaking. Not feeling like answering she held up a one and then a four. The nod seemed to mean she understood. " **and when did you first have your period? I would think it was coming soon."**

Elfi shivered at the thought. hopefully her periods weren't going to be as bad as the ones as Persia, that would drive her insane. Or maybe losing her arm and vocal cords would have raised her pain tolerance?

 _It started in June of my first summer at camp, just before I turned 12. Now I don't know since my birthday is in February which is another 6 months away. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully I'm not going to see Izumi when it happens. I probably won't get my own arm done until after the next two years with her, especially when she beats me into the ground._

Both females shivered at the thought, Elfi had told Thalia of Izumi. It would not do her any good if the woman beat her for her accident. Hopefully she would be happy that she could still do alchemy. But should she show her the true circleless alchemy or her version?

 **"So, am I coming with you this time? Or should I stay here again? Either way works for me, I still get to train my lightning either way."** Just to prove her point the wolf twirled a string of lightning around her tail.

Smirking at her friend she could believe how much better she had gotten in the last ten years. She was more that sure that if she had stayed human and joined the hunt her control would never have gotten passed summoning bolts down from the sky and maybe a random bolt from her body.

 _It's up to you, most of my time is spent between the shop, martial arts, and alchemy. Seeing as neither Al nor Ed are coming with and will be going through rehabilitation there will be more room and less problems._

She could see the thoughts running through her friend's eyes. If anything good that came out of losing her voice it was that she got better at picking people apart without them knowing. She could simply stare at them as her eyes roam over their form and analyze them as a whole. None seemed to notice her doing this so she was fine with it.

She knew that Thalia didn't want to leave her pups, seeing as they would only be here for 8 years if she was lucky. It would be painful for her to leave them alone for too long and she needed to teach them the way of life and other such things.

" **Would I be able to come over for the second year? I just want to see my babies grow a bit more before leaving them"** Elfi couldn't judge the wolf for wanting that. Scooching out of her chair she wrapped her arms around her friend, giving her a reassuring hug. Thalia let a few whines loose before she started rubbing her head into the side of her head. Pulling back a little she tilted her head and gave a small kiss to her friends nuzzle before nodding. **"Thank you"**

Getting a little tired she stretched out and yawned. Thankfully Thalia got the message and jumped off her chair and headed for the open back door. Following after her Elfi silently let her friend into the shed. the last glimpse that she got was of Thalia snuggling into her children with something akin to a smile. It was heartwarming but also a little sad for her. She wished that she could have done that with her kids back in Manhattan.

Wiping the tears away she made her way up to the girl's room and easily slid under the covers. Wiggling a little bit, she soon found her backside pressed up against Winry's and just like the other nights the girl easily wrapped her arm around her tummy and cuddled in closer. In no time both fell asleep in the warm embrace of the one they loved.

0/0

Screaming was all she could hear. Al had been taken into the operation room in the back to finally have his ports installed. She knew it was painful but there was nothing she could do to ease the pain. Granny wouldn't let her in, even to comfort Al, without knowing that she wouldn't try anything to ease it for him. Thankfully Winry was in there with him, both helping granny and providing support for the child.

Not able to stand the shouts anymore she got up from her chair outside the room and headed to her work station. If there was one thing she liked about it is that sound couldn't penetrate it well, so she could hide from his pain.

When she got there, she found something she didn't expect. Ed was sitting in his wheelchairto the left of her work table just staring at it. Even from here she could see the regret shimmering in his eyes but she could see the fire flaring inside them as well. Did Al's surgery finally bring her brother back a little? She may not like him all that much but she was happy that he wasn't turning into a shell of his old self. Nodding to him she sat down in her seat and started working on the Al's palm.

Both siblings were silent as she worked, something she was thankful for. Ed was staring at her as she worked with almost unnatural interest. He didn't make any moves as he tried to figure out what she's doing but she could sense him trying to pick himself up out of the chair a little to get a better look at her work. It sent a funny feeling through her body as his eyes bore into it.

Finally, she stopped working, having enough of his glaze, and swirled in her chair to look at him. As soon as she came to face him she felt his eyes roaming over her body. It wasn't uncommon for someone to do this but she knew he wasn't interested in her body, just the symbol on her breast and the area her arm had disappeared from. Not once did he cringe in disgust like he use to when he saw her privates but he did when he saw all the things she lost in her effort to save them.

His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke but it was also low so she had to listen closely to hear it, "I'm sorry Elfi. I never should have pressured Al into helping me or even attempted to bring mom back. I didn't mean for either of you to get hurt but thank you for trying to help us and paying for our automail. I know you were saving your money for something else and yet still used it all to get us up again."

She didn't move from her spot, frozen from the shock of his words. Not once in his life had Ed ever apologized for doing something to either Al or herself. And she knew what he was saying was the absolute truth so she couldn't just ignore him. With wet eyes, she bent over to the boy and hung her arm around him, surprisingly he did the same. Just as she did for Al and Thalia she gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

Pulling back, she flashed him a smile for the first time in a _very_ long time. She couldn't help but be amused by the blush that filled his cheeks. Seems the boy can at least still get embarrassed. But he didn't whip his forehead like she expected him to do. Could this be how they repair their relationship?

"Thank you for understanding. Do you think you could start working on my leg when your done with Al's arm? I'd really like to be able to get up on my own and get this thing out of my dick." the pleading look her was sending her was so adorable painful that she let out silent giggles at the look.

Sliding out of her chair she walked over to the cases on her shelves and pulled out on medium sized one before lugging it back over. Gently she set in own the floor before popping the locks and opening it. It would have been better if she had some golden light shining out as she did this but she was fine with the shocked look on her brother's face.

Inside the case was a complete automail leg and port made from steel 52. She had measured the boy soon after she could get out of bed and had finished it a month after that. Looking at Ed's face as his jaw fell into the flooring she couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face, forcing her canines to poke out of her mouth even more then they usually did. If she looked into the mirror she would probably think that she was about to devour an entire cow or something.

"Wow! You already did it? But how? It takes Months to do Automail like this, doesn't it?" his eyes were shining in disbelief as he stared down at his new legs. He never thought that she would work so hard for him so fast.

Reaching up to her desk she snatched up her pad of paper and pen before scribbling out a message to the boy. Turning the pad in her hands she held it out in front of him for him to read.

 _Did it a few months ago. Figured you would need to walk soon and I was fine with feeding Al for the time being. We were simply waiting for you to get out of your funk before doing anything._

As soon as he finished she pulled it back as he silently gapped like a fishy. She found it awfully amusing, seems she had that effect on people when she kept doing things none of them expected. reaching out she gently put her hand under his jaw and forced it with an audible snap closed before she compared it to the old nut cracker that Sally Jackson had.

Shaking his head Ed seemed to finally get out of his frozen state, "When do you think I could get it attached?"

 _The port at the end of the week but the leg will be at least a month. Your body needs to come down from the shock and pain of the first surgery. Although neither of us are getting are arms for two years. It will take me that long to gather the money and build them._

"Why would it take you so long to build them? You did the leg in a month?" She shook her head at the boy's ignorance but she couldn't blame him for it.

 _That was a leg, half of one actually, which is much simpler than an arm. We are getting full arms and part of our shoulders. And I only have one arm to use which makes it harder. Add in my work in the shop and lessons with Izumi I will have to use all my spare time just to do it._

His eyes nearly popped out. Never once did he truly think about all the work she had put in during their two years with Teacher. He had thought that she was just doing the same things as them. If she did all those things, then how did she have the energy to even do anything? The most she must have slept was like two hours a night. But wouldn't she have crashed eventually?

"Oh...I guess I can understand that."

Both preteen soon fell into a comfortable silence, while ignoring the muffle screams that Al was still giving off. Needed to get back to work she sealed Ed's leg back up and returned it to its shelf before getting comfy in her swirly stool once more.


	5. Chapter 5

After Al's surgery things had started looking up for the family. With Ed finally out of his funk, and much nicer to her and Winry, they were able to settle on a nice feeling of peace. Currently Al was getting synced up to his new arm, which she had turned the same shade as his skin tone so it wouldn't stick out as much.

During this Winry and her were calmly walking around the old Elric yard holding hands. They had started doing this shortly after the accident but made sure they were away from the family just in case they were noticed.

Elfi was feeling rather nice at the moment. She had her girlfriends hand in hers and they were finally having a moment of time to each other. turning to the blue-eyed girl she quickly leant in and pressed her lips to her cheek before ducking back and smiling at her. This was a little game she liked to play with Winry. They would randomly kiss the other on the cheek and see how much it surprised the other while making them blush.

There was a light dusting across the other girl's cheeks but she also had a mischievous glint in her eye as well. Before she even knew it Winry was pulling her down to the dirt. Winry was laying there in with her hair in a mess as and to make it worse she had pulled Elfi down right on top of her. She could feel their budding breasts pressing up against each other, and with each movement a spark of pleasure traveled through her body.

Biting her lip, she tried to focus on the girl beneath her. Winry was blushing like mad but she was also smiling at her. It was light but she could actually feel a slight dampness between the girl's legs with the tip of her penis. Blinking at the girl she stared in amazement as Winry started rocking her hips, making her slit rub against her little pecker.

A light moan escaped the girl as the head of Elfi's penis happened to press into her cunny just a little bit. Elfi tried to figure out what was happening inside her mind. Here both girls were eleven almost twelve and Winry was getting turned on by rubbing against her body. She could feel herself starting to get hard which only added to the pressure she was accidentally putting against Winry's opening.

"I've wanted to try this for years now. After you licked me down there before you went away I've been playing with it trying to get that feeling again but nothing has really worked." She pushed just a little bit more and Elfi could feel her head starting to slip inside the girl, "But you make me feel so good. Please can you just do this for me before you leave again? I want you to make me all tingly again."

Elfi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Winry wanted to have sex with her before they even reached their teens. By this point her little pecker was as hard as it was going to get, a whopping 2.5 inches. She knew she couldn't cum as a boy yet for a few years so she guessed it was okay. Looking down into the girl she loved she slowly started pushing into her.

Panting Winry pulled her legs back, making herself even more open for her. As soon as she felt her friend's barrier she stopped. Looking into her friends eyes she waited for a sign to tell her to stop but that happy smile on her face just didn't have an ounce of fear. Seeing she was going through with it Elfi leaned her head down and started kissing the girl.

It was soft at first and a little sloppy on Winry's end but she didn't mind. Eagerly she slipped her tongue into her mouth. Winry paused for a moment, just running her own tongue along Elfi's trying to figure out why it was there. Shocking her even for Elfi started tasting her right back and soon it fell into a battle of tongues and saliva.

When she was sure that Winry was completely distracted with her tongue she pulled her pecker out just a little before thrusting it through Winry's hymen. Instantly Winry tensed up and screamed into her mouth. Wanting to give her a reason to ignore the pain in her slit Elfi slipped her tongue back in. She explored every inch of the girl's mouth before she finally started to return the kiss.

Slowly Winry's body relaxed and she felt it was safe to move again. Pulling out slowly she made slow gently thrusts. As this went on she could feel her friend getting wetter and making it easier for her to thrust into her. Picking up her pace she started going a bit harder and faster until there was a lewd wet slapping sound as she pistoned into her friend.

Both girls were moaning into their mouths. Breaking away from the kiss Elfi started panting heavily. Both of them were having trouble keeping their eyes focused on the other and were soon moaning in delirium as their orgasm started building. It was actually surprising to her that they weren't heard.

Feeling her girlfriend's walls starting to clench she knew that the end was near. Speeding up her pace she started slamming herself as deep as she could into her. The slurping sounds as she pulled out of Winry were so loud that they were only making her more rough.

when she finally reached her breaking point, she felt Winry's vice like grip tighten even more and her warm juiced cover her pecker. With one final hard thrust, that actually force the pair a little deeper into the soft dirt, she felt her own orgasm crash upon her.

'OOhhhh!" Winry's moan echoed inside her ears as she felt her own slit gush with its own juices and her pecker throb wildly inside the blue-eyed girl. When they finally calmed down Elfi just slumped down on top of Winry as her pecker slowly softened inside of her. When it finally shrunk all the way it popped out with a very wet slurp.

Giggling to herself Winry reached up and stroked her hair. If she could make sound she would have whined in delight. Slowly her mind caught back up with what they had done and she just snuggled deeper into her friend's neck. Giving it a few gently licks and kisses she happily laid her head down. When the afterglow of their young coupling finally dissipated enough Winry spoke.

"Thank you for doing this with me. It hurt at first but you made me feel really nice." Wiggling her hips a little Elfi could feel as more of Winry's juices rubbed against her pecker making her hard again, "We can go again if you want? I know I wouldn't mind."

Elfi was wondering if this was a good or not. She didn't mind that she was having sex again but should she be doing it as preteen with another preteen? Most would say no but Winry knew what she wanted to do. And today it seemed it was to have sex with her as much as she could.

Nodding her head, she grabbed Winry and rolled them over so she was on the bottom. Getting an idea Winry slipping down on her pecker and started bounce. As Winry started moaning in ecstasy Elfi decided she would always remember this day.

0/0

The train ride to Dublith was peaceful this time. She didn't feel the need to diddle herself like she did last time and she had Winry to thank for that. Over the last few months their relationship had gotten much more intimate and loving. Even Ed noticed that they were spending more time together than usual. They had even started bathing together with Al. Al didn't mind that Winry was there but he was a little embarrassed when he saw Elfi slip a finger into the girl during said showers.

Thankfully before she left she managed to finish Al's other arm. She wouldn't be there when he went through another port surgery but at least by the end of the year he would have two arms again. Ed had even gone through with both surgeries and was now able to limp around with a single crutch.

When she hopped off the train she was a little surprised that no one was there. She had figured that Sig or Mason would be there. Maybe they didn't recognize her because of her missing arm? Shrugging her shoulders, she thanked the conductor, who blushed heavily at her nude body, and started walking towards the Curtis household.

Along the way, she noticed that her sign had been taken down during her time away but the butchery was still open. Did people show up looking for her or something and Sig took down her sign so they would stop trying to go to her closed shop? Hadn't she sent out the word that she would be in Resembool for two years? She must have seeing as all her regulars came there while she was there. She'll figure it out later.

When she finally arrived at Izumi's home she peaked inside and noticed all the lights were off. Getting worried she opened the door and slipped inside. She couldn't hear anything inside but she could smell that Izumi and Sig had been here recently. As quietly as she could she snuck farther inside the house. There wasn't anyone in the living room so she headed for the dining room. The moment she stepped into the room the lights blared to life and yells filled her ears.

"WELCOME BACK ELFI!" when her eyes finally stopped seeing spots she saw both Curtis's, Mason, and Viktor. While before she was sure their faces were full of cheer, now they were plastered in horror as they took in her form. Gulping she walked closed to them and Izumi was instantly embracing her but was careful not to touch where her missing arm was supposed to be.

"What the hell happened, Elfriede! Your arm is gone!" The woman pushed her back as she examined the rest of her body before her eyes landed on the Flamel mark on her breast. The older woman's eyes widened in horror and rage filled her eyes. "YOU IDIOT! You did human transmutation! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Out of instinct she opened her mouth to speak but then remembered that she no longer had a voice to do so. Sighing to herself she pulled her notepad out of her shadows and opened it to a page that she had prewritten before pushing it into Izumi's hands. The older woman looked at it in confusion as the rage drained from her eyes.

Looking down at the paper she started reading it aloud for everyone to hear.

 _Sorry everyone. There was an accident around six months ago that cause me to lose my arm and my voice. So, I am now reduced to writing out my responses._

 _I was working in my workshop at my old home when I heard screaming in the basement. Going out to search for the cause I found a dark red transmutation circle with a horrifying mass in the center while Ed and Al were stuck to the circle. I ran over to try and help. I managed to pull Al away but knowing I couldn't get Ed I focused all my Energy and overpowered the Circle. I saw the Gate and truth took my arm and voice in payment while leaving the mark on my breast._

 _Al lost both of his lower arms and Ed lost his entire right arm along with his bottom half of his left leg. They both now have automail and are going through rehabilitation. Ed and I don't have arms yet but that's because I need to save money again to pay for it. I'm hoping that I can pay for it by the time I go back again._

 _In the meantime, I have to design and build them but will also have Izumi's lessons to deal with. Sorry for the inconvenience. Oh, and I can still do alchemy with just my one hand so no worries there._

When Izumi finished her letter Elfi felt herself being pulled back into the woman's arms once more. Wrapping her arm around her she gently ran circles in her back to show her it was alright. She could feel Izumi shaking in her arm and knew she was most likely crying. When the woman finally let her go she was much calmer.

With a thick voice the woman spoke, "You risked yourself to save your brothers without any care for yourself? You truly are too good for this world." She paused for a minute before looking at her husband and he seemed to know what she wanted to say when he nodded to her. Looking back at her Izumi smiled at her, "Okay, this time you don't have to give us half of your pay from your jobs. Save it all and get yourself all better. I'll also just spend this two years working on Alchemy with a little bit physical lessons but not nearly as much as before, maybe twice a week. That should give you more time to work on your Automail."

Elfi didn't know what to do about that. She didn't want to mooch off of them but at the same time she really needed the money and they were offering her a way to do it. It was then that an idea hit her. Snatching her pad out the older woman's grasp she quickly scribbled out her message.

 _25% and that's final. I need to pay for my lodging and the store somehow. You can't turn it down either or I'll just put it in your bank account._

Sig chuckled when his wife read the message. That sounded just like Elfi and they knew she would do it.

"Agreed. Are you going to stay here or at the store? I put your sign upstairs and could have it up by tomorrow morning for you."

Smiling at the burly man she nodded in thanks before pointing to the room she had here last time.

0/0

Over the next two years Elfi grew in both body and mind. She was still rather small for a fourteen-year-old at a record 5 foot solid in height. To put it simple she was petite in all ways; from hips, waist, feet, breast, and butt.

Thanks to Izumi's teachings she was able to control her Alenergy once more and she had managed to finish both her own and Ed's automail arms. Ed's was just like his leg but Elfi's was special. She had kept to Granny's general design but she had modified it enough that she was able to let her build retractable claws in the finger tips and spikes on the edge. Nothing huge, maybe an inch and a half at most, but they were razor sharp.

At the moment, she was standing in her shop above the butchery. The place held so many memories for her in the store. Some were bad but almost all of them were happy and she would never trade them for the world. Izumi had offered to keep it available for her if she ever wanted to set up shop in Dublith but she decided against it. The furs were gone, as well as all the furniture, and she had her tools all stored away. She did ask Izumi not to have the walls repainted or anything though and she happily agreed.

Running her hand over the walls she contemplated all the things in her life that this shop had done for her. It had let her help her siblings when they were in need, get much needed experience in automail that she just wouldn't have gotten when she was at granny's, and then there was the feeling of home that it gave here. It was a little less than the Rockbell home but it was still home.

Smiling she channeled a little Alenergy and sent it throughout the store with a snap of her fingers. If one knew what to look for they would have felt a breeze blow through room as she eliminated all traces of her ever being there; from DNA to smell or even Alchemy signature. Even though it was easily traced back to her being here they wouldn't find anything if they were here.

Seeing that her last chore was done she turned and made her way down the stairs. With the door shut and locked with the key in her hand she headed off to meet everyone at the train station. Taking one last good look around town she headed down the road to where the coal stacks were floating off into the air.

Along the way, she was waved to by more than a few people and just as many had wished her a good trip. In her past two years, she had become something of a hero to the town after she had managed to replace the mayor's daughters leg after it was mangled severely by a bear. It was her first set of Automail surgeries and she had told the man that she would be working off purely theoretical information and a rare first hand sight of one. In the end, she had pulled it off and the little girl would come to granny from now on every year or so until she really started growing. It was even in the bubblegum pink that the little girl just loved.

Finally reaching the train station she approached her group on the far side of the loading platform. The curtis' still looked the same as they did six years ago, but Mason was both boarder and a lot more cheerful than ever before, but that could be because he finally got that girlfriend he was looking for. Although he wouldn't introduce her to the woman. Oh, and Sig was wearing his Gag 'I play with your meat all day' apron. She still couldn't look at it without giggling in silence.

When she finally reached them she didn't even get to wave or anything when she was suddenly being held up into the air by a wailing Mason with manly tears in his eyes. Did she forget that he was pressing her breasts so hard into him that it was actually starting to hurt?

"NOOO ELFI! You're not supposed to leave us! please don't go off in that evil hunk of metal!"

With her good arm, she reached up and gave him a solid whack to the back of the head. He wasn't even phased by it after all this time. She'll have to try again when she has her Automail arm. It eventually seemed to click in the man's mind that she wasn't going to respond besides hitting him and he knew she had other ways if he irritated her too much.

Coughing lightly, he scratched the back of his head rather sheepishly, "Jeez it's hard to believe your actually an adult." Elfi snickered under Izumi's words. It was fairly common for things like this to happen so they all usually just ran with it.

Crouching down a little Izumi wrapped her up in a much gentler hug before passing her off to Sig. Just for old times the large man scooped her up bridal style and she happily snuggled into his arms. Even being fourteen she was always happy to accept cuddles from others. As he was setting her down he gave her a light smack on the toshie before pushing her towards the train. She stuck her tongue out at him right before she hopped on in. The last thing she saw of them was their wet eyes and waving arms. But she knew she would see them again.

The first compartment that she came to she opened it and blinked. Inside there were only two people; one was female with blonde hair while the other was a man with raved hair and black eyes. Both were in military uniforms but neither looked al that dangerous, although the man looked positively grumpy.

Both of them were looking at her with wide eyes as they took in her nude form before looking at her questioningly. Seeing little point, she gestured to the seat hoping they would let her take a seat. She didn't care for the military all that much but that didn't mean that all the people in it were like the upper command. The man looked out the window while the woman nodded.

Flashing them a small smile she hopped up onto the seat near the man and just sat there not really looking at anything. At the sound of someone clearing their throat she turned her head.

"Riza Hawkeye. The grump is Roy Mustange. What's your name and where are your clothing?" she could see the woman was scrutizing her until her eyes landed on her missing arm. Sadness filled her eyes and for a moment it looked like she was trapped in an old memory. IF Elfi had to guess they had been in the Ishvalian war and she was thinking back to it.

Calling up her shadow she pulled out her notebook and started writing. If she looked she would have seen the two of them looking at her in interest, especially the male. Once she finished she handed it over to the woman and waited for her to read it. The woman's eyes roamed over the paper before she handed it to her colleague. Turning her head, she watched the man's reaction. His skin went pale for a moment before returning to its original color.

"So, you were injured around three years ago, and it cost you your arm and voice. You're not a fan of clothing so you don't wear them and your name is Elfriede Elric. Any relationship to Edward and Alphones Elric of Resembool? We are on our way to see these men about joining the army. The military could use a few skilled adults like that." thankfully he handed her back the paper so she could respond.

Biting her lip, she wondered how she should do about this. She could tell them that Ed and Al were really teens and that Al was a girl inside but that wouldn't be as much fun for her. Besides she liked messing with military people.

 _I know of them, they are my siblings. I'm actually going there now. They should be all healed up after the accident by now. Well kind of, Ed would still have to have his automail arm attached like I do. So, he's no good for a year or so. I can introduce you to them if you want. But Al is really nervous around new people but friendly once they get to know you while Ed doesn't like being told what to do._

She had to hide her silent giggle as Riza smirked at the info they got on her siblings. Roy on the other hand was scowling. Probably thinking this is a waste of time to come see them and she wouldn't blame him.

"Thank you for the offer. I think we'll take you up on it." Riza was the spokesperson while Roy was calming down. "Could you explain this accident that happened to your family? I know it isn't polite but it would help us in our interview." Nodding once she started scribbling once more.

 _Ed got a little foolish in what humans can do with Alchemy and all of us paid the price. There are somethings that shouldn't be done and he tried. Al was dragged into it while I walked in on it. I managed to disconnect Al form the transmutation circle but in the end I ended up over powering it and reducing Al's punishment by a lot._

The moment Riza read her message aloud Roy turned stark white before snapping his face in her direction.

"Your brother tried to preform Human transmutation! He should know that is the ultimate taboo to all Alchemists. Who was he trying to bring back?" his voice started off as a shout but upon realizing what he was dealing with he quieted right down.

 _Our mother_

The pity in the man's face was hidden well but for her it wasn't enough. Judging by his look it wasn't uncommon for Alchemists to try and bring back their dead family. She didn't like the look but she could understand it. The man had probably thought of it a few times himself but changed his mind before he actually did it.

"I see...well I'll try to keep this from Central. They aren't the nicest to Alchemist that preform what you all have, especially the ones that live." Her eyes narrowed at that. She knew that what happened was taboo but still it wasn't enough reason to go after the Alchemist, they had already suffered enough.

None of them said anything to her the entire ride to Resembool. Riza had even offered for her to use her lap as a pillow when she notices that Elfi was starting to drift off. Note wanting to wake up with a stiff neck she happily switched sides and took the offer. Her thighs were rather comfy.

As soon as they were sure that the girl was asleep Riza turned her attention the Colonel and waited for him to decide on what they should do. She knew a bit about Alchemy due to her father creating the flame alchemy and all the years she had spent listening to Roy go on about different theories that he had.

Seeing that Riza was looking at him the Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This situation went from something easily manageable to a pain in his ass in a matter of minutes just by letting a crippled nudist girl with extra bits into their compartment. He could easily play their injuries as a result of a Ishvalian attack from a few years ago, but for the them to only just now be recovering isn't something that he could easily pull off. Then again, he could swing it that it took them more money than they had to pay for the medical attention they required.

"If this girl's tale is true and she really did overpower a transmutation circle, a human one at that, she would be extremely valuable to our cause. There is a limit to what the human body can take in terms of Alchemical energy and it's nowhere near the amount needed to do as she says. But I can almost sense the energy welled up inside her body it's so vast. I think we should consider trying to get her to going the military as a State Alchemist."

Normal people would have frowned deeply at the thought of bringing a child into the military, especially as a dog of it, but with her they could speed up some of their plans a bit more. If her brothers are just as good, then even better. Although both adult had to feel a little bad inside that they were considering such a thing. Hopefully the Elrics would cooperate with them.

Pursing her lips a little Riza had to question it a little, "She will be labeled a bitch of the military, you know that. With her nudist tendencies and lack of vocals it would just be worse. She would have to constantly fight off the advances of the men that come onto her. Do you think she could take that? I know I wouldn't be able to." her voice softened at the end as she looked down at the blonde in her lap.

"I think she could but is she willing? I'm not about to force someone to join the military if they don't want to. If anything, we could always mention the Alchemist pension which would take care of their Automail." it was bribery but he didn't know many that would refuse.

0/0

When Elfi finally woke back up she lifted herself up from the woman's lap and stretched herself out like a cat. Opening her eyes, she noticed both military officers looking at her in amusement but she didn't mind. Taking out her paper she wrote them a quick message before handing it off to the woman.

 _got to change my tampon. be back in a moment._

Riza snorted a little but nodded to her in acceptance. Quickly as she could she slide out of the cabin and when off to search for the nearest bathroom. She had to walk down a few carts and passed more than her fair share of people that stared at her wide eyed but she did get to it.

Thankfully there wasn't a line. With a quick shadow manipulation and a quick slip, she was all set, not even caring that the little string was hanging from her. After a rather speedy walk back to her cabin she slumped in relief in her seat next to Riza.

"All better now?" she nodded to the woman and couldn't help but wonder why the man looked so uncomfortable looking at her now. Did he get yelled at for looking at her breast? Wouldn't be the first time that happened. "That's good. We should be getting there any moment now. Are you excited to see your family again?"

 _Mainly Granny, my girlfriend Winry, and Al. Edward has gotten a little nice after the accident but he's still a jerk. Oh, and I wouldn't bring up his height unless you want to see him get violent. He is very sensitive about it, or at least he was when I last saw him two years ago._

Both solders cocked an eyebrow at that, although there was a bit of a smirk to the man's lips as well.

"girlfriend?" there was a bit of a teasing in the man's voice. Elfi tried to keep her blush down but wasn't nearly successful as she would have hoped. "Didn't think you swung that way, Ms. Elric." His mirth was probably heard all the way up to the conductor's room.

Thankfully Riza reached over and slapped him on his arm, "Knock it off. If she likes girls, then she does. No need to tease her for it. Besides if I remembered correctly you had your one moments of homosexuality with a certain Maes back in the Academy." Instantly the man's face turned fire engine red.

His voice was a hiss, "And I thought we agreed never to talk about it again, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Elfi couldn't help but giggle at the talk between the two. It was almost like they were siblings with the way they dug into each other like that. Even though she could see the hidden desire inside them.

Pulling out her flask Elfi easily drank from it as she enjoyed the argument that the two adults were having. IT wasn't even until the train finally stopped in Resembool that the pair took notice of her once more.

Sighing to themselves the pair grabbed their bags and followed her off the train. Making sure they were still there she made her way off the platform and started on her way home. Along the way, she would hear the solders whispering to themselves but she was more focused on waving to the occasional citizen of her home village. The only noticeable thing that changed was how some of them developed over the last few years while the olds getting older. Even some of the kids in the village stopped their chats to welcome her back.

It was so strange for her so be welcome by the kids her age. Most thought she was gross the last time she was home. even though they did show a little concern over her and her siblings injuries. Did something change since she was last here? She would have to ask Al.

In no time at all the trio made it to front yard. She motioned for them to stay at the bottom of the porch before she knocked. It wasn't uncommon for her to get tackled to the ground between Al and Winry's glomps.

A few minutes after knocking the door flew open and she found herself trapped in the arms of a blonde-haired girl. It couldn't be Winry because she was much more endowed in the chest than this girl. If she wasn't her girlfriend and fellow Automail mechanic, the who was she?

Seeing that she wasn't hugging back the girl pulled back and stared at her with big eyes. Elfi studied the features of this girl. Honestly, she looked like she did back when she was twelve. if a little bigger in the hips and chest, but clothed and two metal arms.

Wait a minute! Her eyes scanned the girl before her and she swore her eyes nearly popped out. The smile and happy glimmer in her eyes where what gave her away. This was Alphonse! As soon as that dawned on her she pulled the girl back into her and clung to her in a tight one armed embrace. She didn't mind the slight tears falling from her own or Al's eyes.

When Al finally pulled back she could only stare on in pride and amazement. She didn't know if Al was completely girl in body yet but she was going to find out later. She did have to admit that the kid looked beyond cute in her dark red zip up hoodie, black mid-thigh skirt, black thigh high socks, and what looked like red/white/black Converse. Even her hair had grown out much more than the last time she saw them and her nails were painted black. She did have to wonder about the cloves the girl had on with a Transmutation circle on them. But still she looked cute.

"Elfi! I've got so much to tell you! I finally figured out what you meant all those years ago about your chest hurting. Why didn't you tell me your boobies were the reason?" She visibly giggled at the exasperation on her sibling's face as she easily blurted out her words. It was just so innocent a look that there was no way it was false.

Ruffling her sisters well done hair she turned her body enough for the girl to see the soldiers behind her. Instantly she caught the girl brighten before dashing into the house. looking down at them she could see the laughter in their eyes.

"Little sister figuring out womanhood? Just be glad you weren't there when she figured it out at first." Mustange shuddered a little and motioned his eyes at Riza but she didn't seem to notice. Elfi just shrugged and motioned them to follow her inside.

Walking inside she could easily see Winry at work on some Automail at her old worktable. Good thing for her she wasn't going to be doing much Automail work this next year or so. Maybe some small things but not nearly as much as she was before. Guess it will give Winry some needed experience dealing with the influx of her customers. Should be fun and she could still act as a sound board for the girl, well kind of.

Granny was off in the kitchen cooking what looked like her famous stew. She waved at the woman but put her finger up to her lips to ask for silence. thankfully the woman nodded but she could see a glimpse of suspicion in the old woman's eyes.

Not caring if the woman was suspicious of her action she quietly snuck up behind her girlfriend and pressed her lips to her neck. She could feel the girls tensing under her lips before setting her things down and swirling around in her chair to face her. Elfi could see the retort she was going yell at her written all over her face but the moment her eyes fell upon her naked body a happy smile split the girls face in two. Almost instantly she was pulled into the taller girls embrace.

"Elfi! Did you just get back? How was Dublith? Did you do...crap! That means all your people are coming here! I missed you but damn it, I was already busy with everything and now your people will kill me!" Elfi could only laugh into the other girl's shoulder as she ranted about the same thing as she did four years ago. The girl kept going for a bit longer and wanting to get the talk with her family over with she leaned her head back before pressing her finger to the other girl's lips.

Instantly the girl quieted and looked at her with confusion. Smiling at the blue-eyed girl she lifted herself up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against hers. Winry gasped lightly before falling into the kiss just as much as she had all those years ago. It was soft and gentle yet hot and wanting. Just before she could take it to the next level there was a cough from behind them.

Breaking away they looked over to see the flushed faces of everyone else, including granny's. Smiling slightly, she grabbed Winry's hand without showing any care that they had saw them kissing.

"Now that you two are quite finished, and we will be talking about this kissing thing between you two later; would you mind explain why you brought two Amestian solders home with you Elfi?" Granny Pinako said as she eyed the solders out of the corner of her eyes. Apparently, she had abandoned dinner for it.

It was Mustange that spoke up before she could get her papers out, "Sorry ma'am, we were actually already on our way already when we ran into Ms. Elric on the train in Dublith. I had gotten a report on two skilled Alchemists in this area and decided to come see if it was true. Would Edward and Alphonse Elric be here? Ms. Elric mentioned they would be here."

Somewhere during his little speech both Ed and Allie had come down the stairs, Allie was much less red than the last time. Ed, to the left of Pinako, was staring at the solders in curiosity while Allie moved to stand next to Elfi. Granny was looking at them like irritation but also knew that at least Ed was going to wonder what they are talking about. Allie was a bit of a mystery to her now.

"Edward and Al are here but I want to know what your interest in them is before you speak to either of them." It was lucking but she managed to whack Ed with her cooking spoon before he could speak up.

Riza and Roy exchanged looks before Roy nodded, "I would like to recommend them for a position in the next State Alchemist exam once they are able. And after hearing her tale I was thinking about including Elfriede as well, if she can show me some of her skills."

Elfi could feel both her sister and Winry tense next to her. Could she become a State Alchemist as young as she is? Well she was a demigod much younger than she was now but she also didn't want to leave Winry again. Would the girl come with her if she asked? She already had the money saved up to set up another store thanks so her saving the times after her accident, so that was no problem. And they wouldn't need to worry about Customers seeing as all hers would come to her after she was all set up.

"So, you would like to turn my grandkids into weapons of the military? It isn't my call to decide for them but be warned that if they do choose to do so and get hurt I'm holding you personally responsible, Roy Mustange!" the promise in her voice left little room for mistake.

Both soldiers did a double-take when the old woman called the Colonel by his name. They were pretty sure he hadn't said his name before. Feeling a little uncomfortable Roy pulled at the collar of his uniform.

"And how is it that you knew my name madam? I didn't introduce myself."

Granny stared at him for a little moment before her shoulders slumped a little bit, "You and the woman next to you were the ones to inform me of my Daughter and Son-in-laws death after the Ishvalian war. I could never forget the shattered faces that you two had when you told me." She would never show it usually but small traces of tears leaked out from behind her glasses before she had a chance to whip them away.

Ghosts fluttered around in the solders eyes for a minute before they forcible blocked them off. Memories of a long time wished forgotten were pulled forth and they realized why this home looked too familiar to them. Roy even realized that the girl he rode with on the train and the one she had kissed were the very same kids that were hiding behind this woman when he was here last time. It was almost like he was stealing this woman's family away from her.

the room was silent for a long moment before Allie stepped up, "What would my siblings and I be doing for the military, sir?" Riza looked at the girl with confusion.

"And who are you Ms..."

Allie actually bowed to them, maybe Elfi did that to much around the girl as they grew up, "Elric, sir, Alphonse Elric. But I prefer Allie." she flashed them a shy little smile before straightening herself. Guess she got a little more open with people in the last two years, must have been these changes she went through.

Both solders looked at her with wide eyes, just scanning her in disbelieve. They had come here looking for a man in his thirties and all they found was a girl in her early teens at most! Was there anything in that report, right? The kid didn't even look like she had automail.

"But our reports said a 30-year-old male? I don't think you fit either of those." Riza was stumped at what they were seeing. This cute girl was the one they were here to see? She didn't know who it was that wrote that report but they were definitely getting a word with her when she got back.

Allie giggled at the woman, "Most definitely not! Being a boy sucked why would I wanna go back?" she tapped her cheek in thought, "Guess I should have that changed at the capital. Forgot to do that."

The family laughed, Ed snickered even if he didn't like it, at the girl's forgetfulness while Riza and Roy just stood there in utter confusion.

Scratching his head Roy voiced his issues, "Go back? How could you change from male to female?"

It was Winry that answered for her, "Allie has been studying both Alchemy and Human Biology in depth since she was five. Little under a year ago, she created an Alchemy technic to turn herself from boy to girl. She's been like this ever since."

Elfi couldn't help but wonder how embarrassed Winry had to have been when Allie asked her questions about her body. It was a little-known fact that the girl can be quiet innocent but scary in-depth about the actions of the human body. The child's exam of her slit when she was having her period a few years ago had been ubber weird and gross. Allies fascinated face had been enough to get her through that though.

Just for fun Allie gave everyone a little twirl with a bright smile upon her face. She truly was happier than she had been before her transformation. Elfi could feel little tears of joy fall down her face and didn't bother to whip them away. Her sister had no true reason to be hidden anymore and Elfi would never let her do it again.

Clearing his thoughts from his head Roy pushed on, "If what you say is true there may be a way for you to create more ways to use Alchemy to heal others, shockingly we are rather low on that branch."

Both Elfi and Allie stared at each other for a long moment before a very loud smack rang throughout of the room. All the other patrons in the rooms head snapped to them at the sound. What they found was a pair of nearly identical girls with their palms pressed to their forehead. Winry was blinking rapidly, she hadn't even felt the girl let go of her hand.

"I can't believe we never thought of that. All this time I've been studying to figure out how to change people from one sex to another and not once did I even consider using it to heal others." Allie actually whined a little after she spoke while Elfi slipped her hand back into Winry's which earned her a peck on the cheek.

The next thing that happened was a little shocking. Ed started laughing hard enough he started crying! All three of the blonde females looked at him like he was crazy, plausible. When the boy calmed enough where actual words could escape his mouth he spoke up.

"So, you're going to be an alchemy doctor? That's such a laugh! Only you would find a way to turn as destructive as Alchemy and turn it into such a sissy art. Alchemist are scientist not doctors." If he wasn't so busy chuckling to himself he would have noticed the oppressive aura radiating off the others around him, especially his fellow Alchemists.

Allie never even got to defend herself before Elfi appeared in front of their brother and kicked him right in the balls. There was enough force in the blow that she lifted the boy off the ground by a good foot as his eyes nearly popped out and saliva flew out of his mouth. When her foot finally pulled back from his crotch the others in the room noticed a dark green glow about her foot but only Roy and Allie knew what it was.

Inside Elfi was seething. She had thought that Ed had changed for the better over the last few years but that didn't seem to happen when it involved females, especially Allie. When the boy collapsed to the flow she stared him in the eyes as he gasped and cradled his bits in pain. It was still there, the disgust from all those years ago. But now it just seemed to have another to target as well. Did the boy treat her sister like this when she wasn't here? For his sack, he better hopes not.

Turning on the balls of her feet she strode back over to her still shocked sister being cradled in Winry's arms. As reassuring as she could she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and gave light squeeze. It was times like these that she wished she had another arm.

"Can't say he didn't deserve that. But damn that had to hurt." the Colonel couldn't help but place a hand over his own crotch in case one of those kicks came his way. For such a small girl, she obviously had some power to her.

"Going to guess and say the boy that just got kicked is Edward?" four nods were sent his way, only making him pinch his nose with his free hand, the other wasn't sure if it was safe to move yet. "Great, just great. Three skilled Alchemists under the age of consent and they landed in my hands to interview" the exasperation was just rolling of the man in waves. Kind of sad really. "Just so I can make my job easier, would either of you two girls be interested? I can even see if we could hook you up with an apartment in East City."

All three blonde girls looked at one another. Allie really wanted to go to see if she could help people but didn't want to without her sister. Winry wasn't sure if Elfi would want her to come along, or even that she would be able, but was hopefully that she would. All the while Elfi was lost in what to do. She looked from her sister to her girlfriend as they both stared at her. Seeing the glimmer of hope in both of their eyes she looked over at her granny as she poked Ed with her shoe.

The woman had a look of intense thought but in the end, she nodded with a smile. Pinako knew that there was nothing she could say that would make them stay and not regret it. Maybe after the Alchemy exam and a few years of service they could come back to her and set up shop for themselves and just fall off the Military's payroll.

Elfi looked to her fellow females before smiling. Almost instantly large smiles spread over their faces. Lifting her head to look at the soldiers she sent them a single very firm nod of acceptance. If one of them passes while the other didn't she would either send Allie home or stay with the girl in the city. Opening a shop was definitely one of her top things to do.

Riza grinned at them while even Roy had a small smirk upon his face. Both knew that working with the Elric siblings wouldn't be anything but entertaining. It was then that the Colonel remembered he had one more alchemist to talk with.

"So, what do you say small fry? Wanna be a state Alchemist?" mirth filled the man as he watched the boy squirm on the ground as he tried to get felling in his legs after his heavy assault. It wasn't violent but that's probably because he couldn't move well at the moment.

"Who the hell are you calling so short that even a shrimp is bigger! Of course, I'm going you beanpole of a jackass! And don't talk down to me! Bastard" His shrill voice echoes off the room and Mustange's grin just go bigger.

"Kind of hard not to talk down to someone that's on the ground." The family chuckled at the man as Ed fumed on the ground, still wincing whenever he moved. Feeling much more relaxed than he did the first bit that he was here for Roy turned to the family, "Either myself or one of my men will be waiting for your call once you're ready for the exam. I'll have three spots open for you until I know when you will be fully functioning again." he paused for a few moments before looking at Allie, "Ill also have it put into your records of your changed name and sex. All you'll have to do is visit the doctor for a full examination before your exam."

If it was possible Allie's smile grew even more, a few of them were pretty sure that if she didn't stop soon then her face would get stuck like that or rip. Before the man could register it, he had a twelve-year-old girl wrapped around his waist as she squeezed him for all she was worth. IT hurt like hell, and he could finally notice her Automail, but it was actually worth it to see the kid smile more. It just seemed to make everyone feel better when she did.

"Would it be possible for us to stay here for the night? I'm afraid our train isn't until the morning and there really isn't any place to lodge here anymore." Riza was the one to ask them but it was more directed toward Granny Pinako. Personally, Riza would rather not sleep outside without a way to bath but would if she had to.

Elfi could see granny was thinking it over. Slipping away from the girls side she walked over to the woman and put her hand on her shoulder. Looking up to see what her granddaughter wanted Pinako saw the compassion in the girl's eyes. After a few minutes the old woman sighed to herself before looking up at the Soldiers.

"I don't like it but you can stay the night. I must insist that you hand your weapons over to me before bed, that includes your gloves Mr. Mustange. I will not have you using Alchemy inside my house. The only kind I allow are Elfi's metal color changing alchemy that she uses on Automail."

Riza looked at her boss and when he nodded in agreement she unclasped her gun handed it to the short woman while Mustange handed over his gloves with a frown on his face, if you asked anyone else it was a pout.

"The woman will be staying with the girls while Mustange is bunking with Ed. I don't let people of the different sex sleep together."

Pinako was completely ignoring the fact that for a while Allie had the body of a boy she was allowed in the girl's room. That and it would be fun to make the boys crash together, especially because they seem to dislike each other so much. She also wasn't really helping the bizarreness of Winry and Elfi's relationship by letting them room together but if they were going off to someplace in the future then she might as well get used to it. With any luck Winry wouldn't return pregnant.

It was rather easy for the pair agree to that one. Losing their way of protection was a lot harder than that. By this time, Ed had finally stopped wallowing on the floor and was slouched into a chair at the dinner table.

Seeing that the conversation was devolving a bit Winry returned to her work, after giving Elfi a kiss under the giggling of Allie, while Elfi went to lead their guests to their room. Motioning for them to follow she headed up the stairs. Allie actually went out back to play with Thalia's pups. Speaking of which Elfi was a little surprised that the wolf hadn't come see her as soon as she got near the property. After all, Thalia hadn't come as she said she would a year ago, hopefully nothing was wrong.

Seeing as Ed's was the farthest, and incase Riza needed to report to Mustange, she leads them to his room. Unclasping the door, she pushed it open and almost flinched at both the state of the room and the smell. It reeked of smelly teenage boy that didn't know what a shower was. From the way Riza had paled at it she must agree with her. Roy looked at it like he expected it but still frowned as the smell attacked his nose. It wasn't as intense to him but it was still pretty bad.

Pulling out her pad she wrote a message to the man.

 _Sorry about Ed. The last time I was here he wasn't quite mobile yet and we had his room clean since he was in a wheelchair. I guess after getting his leg he decided to become a pig as well._

both adult chuckled while Roy threw his bag up onto the top bunk. As soon as he was situated he walked back out without his military jacket, probably hoping the stench wouldn't cling to him if he slipped it off fast enough which it didn't.

"It's no problem Elfi. I lived with around forty twenty-year-old men when I joined the military. Trust me there is no way to not make that room smell nasty. The women that joined wouldn't even go within a five-block radius of the place, and for good reason." Easily he slipped his hands into his pockets making him seem all relaxed, if there wasn't this wary look in his eyes.

Both females gagged at the thought of it. While Elfi knew what smelly boys smelt like thanks to Camp Half-blood and her time in the boy's locker room back at Barchley, even she couldn't understand how it could ever get that bad.

Wanting to get it done with she leads them to the girl's room. Unsurprisingly the room had changed more than a bit in the last two years. The beddings, which there were now two real beds in the room, were no longer all girly. Actually, Winry's had become her old Bear fur blanket that she had made during the time the Ed and Al stayed with Izumi. It looked the same as always, if a little older. Allie on the other hand was in love with the black and red color theme she had going. From her comforter to her pillows, even the frame of the bed was black.

There were a few different pictures hung up and some posters of both Alchemy and Automail, with a few exceptions that involved a few cute animals and a painting of the sea. Smiling at the view she pointed to the furry bed for Riza to put her stuff.

 _We'll bring in the cot for you after dinner. I figured your rather not put your things on the floor._

Riza took a glance around the room and smiled at it. To her it looked like a room of two individuals that really loved their crafts. If Elfi had been there she was sure the room would have a touch of her, or maybe that's what the blanket and fox pillow are?

"That's fine, I really didn't expect much for something so last minute. Unlike the Colonel I can deal with the things given to me." The unspoken bit was that she liked it when things worked out for her more than the others but she wouldn't say that to the girl.

Seeing that they were done she shooed them off to head back downstairs. they gave her a funny look but she easily ignored them. Once they were gone she summoned up her shadows before calling up her gifts for the girls. Ever so gently she placed a red/orange stuffed fox pillow on Allie's bed while on her girlfriends she slipped a new pair of earrings and a belly ring. She had remembered the girl talking about it the last time she was home and thought she would supply her desires.

Smiling to herself she took out the two Automail cases from her storage and Easily placed one on her bed while leaving the other on the floor. Popping open the case she stared at the beauty of her creation she skillfully looked it over with a fine-tooth comb.

The entire thing was made of steel 56 making it both much lighter than its 52 counterparts and more durable. It had cost more but it was worth it. They entire thing was pitch black and if the room was entirely dark you wouldn't be able to see it. On the elbow, there's a slightly pointed edge in case she needed to piece someone behind her without looking. It was in all rather delicate looking like a girl's arm but very strong. If she looked closely she could see the openings to the forearm spikes and on the nails, she could see ever so slightly the line down the middle of the nails that slide open to release the claws she had built in. All in all, she loved her little creation and would be devastated if it ever broke.

Closing the lid, she left it there for later and dragged the other with her down the stairs. It was hard but she managed quite well if she didn't say so herself. When she got to the bottom of the steps with one last stump she smiled as she noticed the others looking at her from the dinner table. Thalia was laying in the corner with a tired looking Den and Winry was getting up from her worktable to help her.

Easily handing the case off to her girlfriend she sat down in front of Thalia and stroked her old friend as Winry quietly laid the case out and popped it open. Others got curious to what it could be and silently crowded around her. Almost as one all of them dropped their jaws and looked back from what's in the case before shifting back to her, over and over again.

Finally, Mustange whistled, "I don't know much about Automail but that looks like it took a lot of work. Did you create it?" Elfi nodded to the man, "Damn"

Shifting her eyes to her girlfriend she found Winry practically drooling over it. She didn't mind it but it wasn't even her best work. When she sees her arm Winry is probably going to cream her underwear. Her thoughts must have somehow transferred to the other girl's mind as she instantly looked at her and blushed heavily. Maybe she was already gushing over this one?

"this is amazing Elfi! I haven't even been able to get this far yet. Maybe in a year or so but not at our age. To think you built both of Allie's arms and Ed's leg in a year and now Ed's in another two." Elfi couldn't help but smirk at the girl, "You built your own, didn't you? Damn it Elfi, if I wasn't so in love with you I would so hate you for this."

Both Elfi and her furry friend snorted at that. It wasn't the first time the girl told each other that they loved her each other but for Winry to openly say it in front of everyone she must really love that arm. Maybe she should have added a vibrating feature to hers for when they are alone? Oh well maybe in the future.

Granny came over and firmly shut the case while pointing at the table with her pipe, "I know that her work is good but Supper is ready and I will not let it go cold because you are all staring at a Automail arm. Now get." She then turned her head to Said creator of the arm, "Elfi, Thalia I have your steaks ready for you in the kitchen. Elfi if you wish you can have some stew or go enjoy yourself in the kitchen first."

Nodding to her granny Elfi got up and easily sat herself next to her fellow blonde girls. Supper was good and if she could moan the others would think she was having an orgasm. While Izumi's cooking was good, this was something out of this world.


	6. Chapter 6

Elfi could honestly say she was scared. Why? Well she was currently strapped down on her left side to a cold medical table with a gag in her mouth. If just Winry was here she might have enjoyed it but the fact that she was surrounded by not just her granny and girlfriend but also a lot of sharp medical equipment that she had experience with kind of threw that idea out the window.

Winry and her Granny were prepping all their tools one last time and talking about all the steps they were going through and in what order. It was agonizing have to hear how they would cut into her and insert the machinery. She could almost equate it to psychological torture but she just couldn't do that, not after doing the same thing to that little girl just over a year ago. Well actually that might have been a little better cause she couldn't speak for the child to hear.

Before she could get to lost in all the rampart thought that were ravaging her mind she felt a soft hand on her thigh. Snapping her eyes to the soft blue ones staring into her own she knew that with that simple glimpse that she was going to be okay. Taking a deep breath before exhaling it she nodded to the girl to proceed.

The first sign that told her something was happening was the scalpel slicing into her side and the warm feeling of her blood as it flowed over her tanned skin. Biting down lightly on her gag she was happy it was there to distract her from the pain flaring in her side, even though she knew the worse was nowhere near.

For the next thirty minutes, she felt her Granny slice into her side as she slowly created the locations for the Automail port to attach to her main clusters of nerves. It hurt like hell but she bared with it.

She could feel the tears and drool running over her face as they went on. She saw a bright flash of light before a burning heat seared her skin where the metal was being placed against her skin. Hopefully those singe marks will heal without scaring. Eventually she ran out of tears but her eyes still burned trying to produce them.

Bolts and all different types of gears were passed between the two females as she watched on with pain nearly beaming out of her eyes. If it wasn't for the straps holding her down to the table so tightly she was sure she would have kicked both of them away by now. Too bad this couldn't be done without the patient being awake.

"Take a deep breath dear. I'm about to attach the central nerve cluster to the port. This will hurt more than the others that follow" Feeling the hand on her thigh once more she took even deeper breath through her nose than before.

Inside her mind, she counted. One...two...three! The moment she hit the count of three a burning stream of pain flared through her entire body, not just her right side like most would think, and she silently screamed to highest ring of hell. It was so intense that she started seeing white and was sure that if she didn't have that stupid gag in her mouth she would have bitten through her tongue and drowned in seconds.

Trying to force the pain away she focused on curling her toes and fist to distract her from her granny's evil mechanical work. She got through about two curls before the next flare appeared. Luckily this one was much less than the first one. she almost cried in relief at the lessened amount of pain she felt.

With each new nerve cluster, there was another piece of metal added to shield the connection from damage. Thankfully she didn't need to take out her shoulder blade to put in the nerve conduits or she would rather have stayed without the damn thing and mounted the damn arm on the wall!

When it was finally over her body was still throbbing in sparks of pain that she knew wasn't going to face for a few weeks at least. Why can't things good for you ever feel good?

Trembling on the table she felt an arm slip around her good arm and pull her off the cold slab of metal. Thankfully this person had a bit of strength to them, or she was really light, and carried her upstairs. Her mind was so numb that she didn't even feel it as the person laid her down into bed. She knew it was hers cause she could feel the furry blanket against her chest and the foxtail on her shoulder. It didn't take long at all for her to fall asleep from her painful experience. Maybe if she was more lucid she would have wondered how her brother and sister lived through that twice each.

0/0

The following day Elfi didn't wake up. It wasn't uncommon for the patient to sleep for a few days as their bodies finally stop sending jolts of pain through the nerves into the brain. While she was out the others worked on cleaning, and Winry snuck a glance at Elfi's creation that she had hidden under their bed. If anyone looked at the masterpiece they would honestly think it was made out of solid metal with no individual plating or anything but if you looked closely you could just barely see the groves between the parts.

Winry more than once wanted to sell her soul for the blue-prints to her girlfriend's design but knew she wouldn't be able to get them until the girl woke up. If there was one thing she hated about Elfi's stupid shadow storage it was that she couldn't get into it! Looking it over once more she couldn't help but wonder what the small spiked edge on the elbow was for or even the round circles she found on the forearm and slitted nails. She knew she wouldn't be able to figure out how to access them without her girlfriends help so she didn't even try. But her curiosity was burning inside.

It was around a week after her first surgery that Elfi finally woke up. As the first rays of sunlight hit her in the eyes she groaned and tried to turn over only to feel something cold and hard pressing into her shoulder blade. For a minute, she couldn't figure out what it was but then her memories of her surgery came flooding back.

A slight tremor ran through her form and it must have been hard enough to stir Winry cause the girl rolled over to face her. Elfi may not be the most social intuitive girl out there but she could easily see the worry and care inside her girlfriend's eyes. Wiggling to get close to the girl Elfi sighed in relief as she felt her skin press against the other girl skin before her arm was slung over her back, just holding her.

When she finally calmed down she realized that the girl was lightly groping her butt. She looked her girlfriend in the eyes and she could see the mirth in the slightly older girl's eyes. Seeing no point in making her stop Elfi just laid against her.

"It's been a week since you went under. I was starting to think you would never wake up." There was just a touch of despair at the end but it was smothered by the relief that Winry was feeling. Not being able to tell her girlfriend that she was going to be okay she did the next best thing. tilting her head just a bit she easily managed to push as much feeling into her lips as possible as she kissed the other girl. It didn't take a second for Winry to start showing her in return.

When they finally broke away there was a hint of red to Winry's cheek, "Would you like me to help you get cleaned up or do you want to do that on your own?" It wasn't all that hard to see that her bedmate wanted to join her in the shower but for what she wasn't entirely sure. But she wouldn't turn down a free washing.

So, answering the only way she could she reached over with her free hand and started tickling the girl's tummy. Giggles easily spilled from the girl as she wiggled against her in attempts to get her to stop.

"Stop...stop...okay I'll help you!" relenting and getting a little excited Elfi threw the covers off them and was soon running into the bathroom with Winry hot on her tail. If either of them had paid an ounce of attention they would have seen Allie giggling to herself not two feet away over their show. It was awfully funny to the preteen how those two always seem to forget that others are in the room once they lay eyes on each other.

If anyone had been near the room they would have hear an assortment of laughter, screams, and moans for the next hour or so. Once the pair were out, with a light glow to them, and had their hair in a towel wrap both headed own stairs for some breakfast. Not a single one of the family batted an eye at the naked duo, except Ed who was staring at Winry's breasts. Granny easily fixed that by smacking his hand with her trusty pipe.

Once everyone was finished eating and the girls helped clean and put everything away Everyone split off to do their own thing. Allie headed out to spend some time with a few kids in the village, seems they didn't have a problem with her now that she was completely transformed. Ed actually went off to their old house to hopefully study.

In the meantime, Elfi summoned up her Automail case and set it upon Granny's work table. The older woman easily hopped up into her swirly stool before popping the lid to look at her design. The second she laid eyes on it the woman gasped. Never in her life has she seen something so human looking, if it was a different color and tone, when it came to automail. It didn't even register in her mind that Allie had similar automail arms as well. Running her fingers over the sleek frame she felt awe well up inside her that her granddaughter could create such a thing in only a few years of working on automail. It was utter genius!

She did frown though at the spike point on the elbow and just as Winry had was wondering about the little circles she found on the forearm. It was possible that they were just maintenance hatches but she knew of Elfi's abilities in Combat Automail, so it was more than likely something else. Swirling in her chair she stared at her silent granddaughter. It would make sense that the child would want the most human looking Automail possible, with a mark preference in color, given her previous lifes and the ones to follow. But would this arm bind itself to her as well? could it grow as she did if it did join with her. And better yet, was it destroyable? These were all question running through her head as she stared at the petite girl before her.

"This is a most brilliant design. Would it be possible that I get the schematics off of you? It might just help me refine my own technics."

Elfi smiled at the woman. She had figured that her granny would love the design and ask for her notes on how she did it. It was pretty easy to do for the woman that had taken care of her, practically raised her actually, and taught her this Art. She would and will do it happily. Most likely Winry would study them with her.

Summoning up her shadow once more she reached in and pulled out three long tubes and a rather large booklet of notes. Before she could even blink Granny Pinako had snatched them out of her hands and had them placed on the table with her nose already buried in the notebook. With a silent giggle, she motioned for her girlfriend to go ahead. The girl didn't need a second sign before pushing her head right up against their grandma as she read over her shoulder.

Somehow Elfi had a feeling that the next year or so was going to be rather busy.

0/0

It was a month later and once more Elfi was strapped down to the cold metal operation's table. Thankfully they wouldn't be hurting her with sharp knifes again but that didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt.

Hearing something slide into her port she momentarily tensed at the pain that she knew was about to come. Once Winry had it stable and connected correctly Granny worked her magic and jerked something in the back of her port. Instantly her back arched as pain flooded her system once more. Tears rolled down her cheeks but the pain didn't last all that long. Within a few short minutes, it dulled to a throb but nothing all that serious.

Slowly feeling started filtering into her mind. Feelings that she hadn't felt for over three years and they were all located in her right arm. Just to see if she could she tried to wiggle her fingers a little and nearly jumping in surprise as the smooth metal fingers grazed her thigh.

As soon as she tried again elation filled her. She could move her fingers! Fingers that were hers and not a figment of her imagination. She wouldn't need help with everything or take as long doing something because she lacked an arm. Like always that reality came crashing down upon her as she felt a surge of energy from the arm until it locked onto her soul.

Momentary despair filled her. She would most likely be born without an arm for the rest of her lifes. That would mean that she would be in even more of a risk of her parents killing or disowning her for being crippled the first few years of her life. It also meant that she would either have to find a way to lie about where the arm came from or tell them her secret.

Not wanting to deal with it in this lifetime she pushed those thoughts away and focused on the feelings she was getting from the arm. Unlike most people, she could feel the world around her arm, not just acknowledge that its getting hit by something and not feel it. It would be a bit of a downer if she ever used it for blocking an attack but maybe it will just be like vibrations through her like if they hit armor or something. Given that she can't bleed there or bruise it must be limited to simple things

Rustling around her brought her out of her thoughts. Before she could even notice it the straps once holding her still were undone. Cautiously she pushed herself up and held her black arm out. Thankfully Granny and Winry were just sitting back watching as she tested out her knew arm.

Twirling, squeezing, and bending. She moved her knew limb as much as she could without straining herself. It would take some time to build up the muscle support to hold up the metal arm but thankfully it wasn't nearly as heavy as Ed's or even Allies. If she had to guess she would be fully capable within six months which gave her another half a year to get herself back into form with all her weapons and martial arts.

Figuring she would try it she focused on the pool of Alenergy inside her and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly her Automail glowed before changing to a skin tone similar to her own but with pure black nails, she wasn't going to have funny looking claws. Liking the look for the moment she decided to keep it. She would of course change it back before her Exams but that was a while away. Maybe when she's at home or doing Automail work she would keep it like this but turn it black when she did State Alchemist stuff.

"Wow I can't even tell it's not normal, minus the spike. And you blended the port in so well with your body that I can hardly notice it. It's like you never lost your arm at all!" Well at least the only funny looks she would be getting is because of her arm just appearing. Well besides the ones she usually gets because of her marks and naked body.

"I think that's the point dear. If this bonded with her in like her other items did then it will most likely move on with her into the next life, so she tried to make it as good as she possibly could."

Pulling out some paper she hesitantly tried to write with her new hand. the first few tries were utterly horrible but as she labored through it after a few dozen pages she managed to get something legible.

 _Well actually I didn't even think about that until after I built it. Thankfully this design is both waterproof and can stand high heats like the desert. So, it won't hurt when I get wet or ache from the heat bearing down on it. I was just trying to make the best arm I possibly could and take all circumstances that could happen in this life into consideration. That and I just didn't want to give Ed the better design, make him suffer a little bit._

 _But it did bond with me which is both good and bad. new way to defend myself but also a new way for others to look down upon me._

Both women sighed at her message. It was just like her to see all the ways that things could go wrong and plan around it, excluding next life drama. Personally, Winry tried not to think about the fact that the girl she loved was going to literally move on and find love again after she dies. It made her feel nice that she was one of the people the girl would fall in love with throughout her creation but it was sad that she was probably on a long list of many to come.

Elfi noticed the downtrodden look in Winry's eyes and immediately reached over with her metal arm and held the girls hand between her fingers as gently as she could. With her other hand, she wrote.

 _Just because I move on after I die doesn't mean that I forget those that I love. this is my third life technically but I have only found love in the one before and this one. Dionysius managed to help me bring kids into the world and I will always miss him but I realize that I can't just hold onto my past like a dying man. I love you in this life Winry and I always will even in the 50th life to come. I'll cherish the time I spent with you and the love we shared._

 _It took me until this stupid accident to realize that but I did after all these years. So please don't feel sad. Besides you can say that you married the first human once you pass over._

She even drew a little grinning face next to it that mirrored the one on her own lips. Once the girl was finished reading she stared at her girlfriend in surprise. To think that Elfi had basically just promised that they would marry one day was the best news she had ever gotten. throwing the notepad down on the table she easily embraced the smaller girl in a tight hug.

"I know, it's just hard to think about sometimes. But it's nice to know that I'll always have you in this life."

0/0

It's been a few months since that day and honestly Elfi was feeling great. She could walk around freely and is actually able to really participate during her and Winry's little couple times. She had been before but not nearly as much as either of them would have likes.

At the moment, she was carrying a bucket of soapy water and a mop. It hadn't been done in a long time and she figured her old home needed a good cleaning. She had already dusted everything in sight and cleaned all the windows but the floor was in need of a major wash. If she had her old water powers she would be happy with how quick of a job she could do but she didn't so she was stuck doing it the old fashion way. Guess her mother got her way in the end seeing as she was still looking after the house.

Once the water was run out of the mop she started her cleaning in the kitchen. For some reason that dang room always got so dirty, even when nobody lived here. When she finally decided, the kitchen was done she headed outside to pour the murky water out and refile her bucket.

Just as she was about to dump it she caught sight of something she didn't expect to see again for some time. Well it had been five years actually. There at the front of the yard was a man in a brown trench coat, smartly dressed white button up and grey vest, along with glasses, blonde hair, and warm amber eyes.

"Elfi?" she would have run to him like she did all those years ago, but with her body still getting use to the Automail she wasn't able to run just quite yet. Nodding to the man he strode over and pulled her into his well muscles but hidden chest. Like years before she felt safe in his arms as she wrapped her own around him. Neither moved for some time until he pulled back. She almost wanted to squirm under his eyes but managed to hold still for him. It was then that his eyes locked onto her arm and noticed the light difference between flesh and metal.

"What happened Elfi? Why do you have Automail?" ever so gently he ran his fingers over her shoulder and arm. She could see the amazement in his eyes as he marvels at the design she had. He had probably seen many stages of Automail in his life time and she could tell he had never seen one like hers.

Summoning up her shadows she pulled out her hand notebook and scribbled a message.

 _Ed and Allie tried to use human transmutation to bring mother back. I walked in on it and pulled Allie back but ended up overpowering the circle. Lost my arm and voice in the accident while Ed lost his arm and part of his leg. Allie lost her forearms and hands. We all have automail but I designed Allie and my own to look much more human than the other ones that I gave Edward._

Her daddy read the note and had a sad glimmer in his eyes. As a man that lived for four centuries he knew death wasn't something reversible. Confusion filtered in after that.

"Allie? She? What happened to you brother Alphonse?" there was more than a hint of worry in the man's voice as he clung to her shoulders.

 _Allie turned herself into a girl, like she wanted to do. She studied human biology and Alchemy for years and preformed the transmutation when she was 11. I wasn't here for it but I can tell she's much happier than she ever was before. Please don't be disgusted with her._

Her daddy paled a little bit but easily pushed passed it. He didn't mind that his son became his daughter, after all he barely knew the child and it made her happy. But still he never would have believed that a preteen could figure out a way to do such a thing. Even he hadn't tried that in all his years.

"I'm not disgusted Elfi. If she's happy then that's all I care for. Besides I've come across many different types of people in my time. She isn't the first that has tried something like that, but she is the first one I know of to succeed." A small smile came to her face at his words. She wished she could have brought her siblings to talk to him but she also knew that Ed wouldn't appreciate seeing that man and Allie was busy with some of her friends and playing with Thalia's second litter of pups. She had taken much delight rubbing it into her friends face that she had managed to get knocked up once more. She still had a sore butt from the lightning shock the wolf gave her.

Grabbing the man's arm with both hands she pulled him over to the side of the house where he built her clothing stand when she was younger. When they finally got there, she motioned for him to sit before she settled herself between his legs as she leaned back into him.

"Do you remember when I built this for you? I know you were intelligent back then but I'm not sure if you remember it well." looking up at him she could see he was looking at her old stand. A frown appeared on her face.

 _I think I was two if not a little younger. Mother always would get so mad at me for taking off all my clothing and then throwing them on the ground. You built it so I could put my clothes there and not get them dirty. Thank you by the way, those dressed were so stuffy and awfully designed that I'm sure even the other girls in the village would have done the same as me._

Hohenheim chuckled as her read her words. He remembered quite often he would tell Trisha that the reason Elfi always took her clothing off was because the clothing she put her in were uncomfortable for her. More than once he had caught the girl trying to fix it without her mother's notice. Even some of the other men in the village he had talked to said it wasn't abnormal for their kids to strip themselves of the clothing their mothers picked out. Seemed they all went for cute but not comfy.

"And I'm sure the other girls in the village would have said the same thing as you, their fathers most certainly did. But yes, we could never keep you in clothing longer than five minutes. I had actually given up trying but your mother was adamant that a proper little girl didn't walk around nude. Even though I remember her doing it more than once." Elfi and clothing was one of the reasons he had to leave besides the business with the Homunculi. it was just so stressful always listening to Trisha always going on about the child.

 _I see...I've read that book you gave me. it was rather interesting how your masters master came up with a way to affect the air around him. I've learned a bit of it but I honestly prefer my shadows over it. Besides controlling wind is so Overpowered. If I wanted to and figured it out I could literally rip the oxygen right out of people's bodies with just a touch._

A shudder ran up her spine at the thought. The title of the book was more than correct when it was named. Personally, she found the wind to be the most destructive of all the elements when out in lines of destruction. Sure, I might not be flashy like others or noticeable at all but it was deadly as the breeze carrying a plague or a tornado ripping through town. It had no limit and would seem natural to any of her enemies.

"That...is disturbing. I never could understand how one would use Wind Alchemy but I guess that would be why. I just can't fathom using Oxygen as a weapon or anything else but a way to breath."

 _That's why I won't show that I can do it. The only thing I use wind Alchemy is to erase all Alchemical and biological traces of myself from wherever I am. The only way they would ever know I was there is by sight and words to mouth._

To Elfi this branch of Alchemy was just too much for humans to have access to at any given time. Determination filled her for a brief second and with a force of will she summoned up said book from her storage. Holding the book out in front of them she focused on the Alenergy inside of her and sent it forth into the journal. It started glowing a dark green color before it turned to ash. Both father and daughter watched as they scattered in the wind.

"You made the right decision." his arm folded around her before pulling her into his warm embrace, "So what do you plane to do now? Move into a different branch of Alchemy? I'm sure you could find something down in my laboratory."

For a long moment, she didn't respond and just cuddled herself in deeper into her daddy's warm arms. Honestly, she never did plan to branch off into a new part of Alchemy after destroying the book. She was planning on doing Automail for the most of her life and maybe becoming a state alchemist with her sister. It was extremely tempting to finish off the books in her hidden workshop but she doubted she would do anything beyond the theoretical studies.

 _Honestly, I just want a peaceful life but I know it's not possible. When Ed and I are fully healed all of us plan on going to take the State Alchemist exam and Winry is coming with. Even if I fail I plan on setting up a shop for Winry and I to work at while also staying close to Allie. She may be smart but she's also a bit naive and I don't want her hurt. Ed will most likely float around if he passes but I'll keep a room open for him, as much as I'd rather not._

She could feel the chuckle in her daddy's chest but he also gave off a sense of fear as well. She would ask him but knew it probably had to do with the treatment they would receive as State Alchemists, especial for her and Allie. Maybe she should teach Allie how to use a blade before they go? If anything, it would be there just in case.

"I really don't like the thought of you joining the Amestrian Military but I know I don't have any right to say otherwise." Looking up at the man as he spoke she tried not to cry at the shame that welled up in his eyes. She had always known it hurt him to leave them but he had to for his own reasons.

 _Next time we meet Allie is going to be there. I don't care if I have to wrap you up in my shadows until she arrives. She may not seem like it but I know she needs her Daddy in her life and to show that she is accepted by him, just like I did. Even if you can't stay for long I'll make sure your there for a week at least so she can get to really know you. You'll always be welcome here or there._

Sobs started escaping her daddy as he read her words. Turning herself around she clung to the ancient man as he released a bit more of his sorrow that was trapped up inside of him. He clung to her just as tightly as they rocked back and forth. When he finally calmed down enough he loosened his vice grip on her but she still held onto him.

It was that day that she saw some more life pool into the eyes of Von Hohenheim, the survivor of Xerxes and her Daddy.

0/0

It was packing day today. The girls had practically stripped their room of everything in there, from the furniture to the decorations. And thanks to Elfi's shadow storage they were able to easily store their things and not have to lug it everywhere. She had even grabbed all the books on human biology, illnesses, and Metals work from her hidden workshop. The only one that had anything they would have to send for is Ed and she wasn't about to offer him to much help.

Thankfully they had called up a hotel in central city and ordered two rooms for the next couple of weeks. It was pricy but nothing she couldn't handle. Sometimes she wished she still had that unlimited money card her first Papa had given her Mama but that was a lifetime away. Sure would have been helpful though.

Seeing as they were all packed the girls headed outside to lay under the sun. The wind felt nice upon their skin and the sun made them warm from the inside out. Allie was easily resting with one of Thalia's pups resting its head on her lap while said mother was relaxing up against Elfi as she laid between Winry's legs.

Almost as one all of them let out a very content sigh. In the last year, all three girls had been pushing their limits a little bit. Winry was trying to learn Elfi's Automail craft while Elfi herself was trying to get used to her arm once more and trying to teach Allie how to use a small dagger that she always kept strapped to her lower back pointing to the right. Elfi didn't even have to teach her girlfriend how to fight back, she was very good at using her wrench as a blunt force weapon and got a lot of practice on Ed.

"I still can't believe that we leave tomorrow. I've never left Resembool before so I'm kind of excited! What do you think Central City is like?"

Elfi couldn't help but snicker at her girlfriend's excitement. Personally, she wondered what big cities looked like in this world. Would they be like Manhattan or something a little less advanced? She already knew that the technology was a good five decades behind her first lives but then again, the year was 1913 so it was kind of expected. It did make her wonder what they would create in another century. Would it be even more advance than her old worlds or would they continue to focus on Alchemy more than modern advancement? At least this world was up to date in woman hygiene products. Guess she would have to wait and see.

"Busy. But they should have some nice things there too. I can't wait to see what kind of shops they have! I know the first thing I'm going to get is some knew bras; my current ones are getting small again." Elfi wasn't sure if there was a hint of smugness in the girl's voice but she was sure there was somewhere.

Turning to look at her sister Elfi couldn't help but pout at the girl. Not only had both of them grown in the last year but her sister of two years her junior was more developed than her. It totally wasn't fair that she had to be the small fry between the three of them. At least with Winry she couldn't complain cause the girls breasts were often turned into her pillow during the night. If she thought she was small in her last life she was in for a disappointment in this life.

She was a recorded 4'11 in height, weight about 110 if you include her arm, had slightly curvy frame with breasts in a high A/low B cup. Winry was shapely and rather large in breasts nearing a high C and at a height of 5'5. Her little sister was just a little shorter than Winry with low C in breast. Totally not fair! She couldn't even say it was the effects of her sisters Alchemy making her that more developed, especially not after pouring over the girl's formulas and notes for days if not weeks.

 _We still have to look for a shop with a living-quarters above it to fit us all. I wanna set up a study of sorts for us. I was thinking that Winry and I would share a room while Allie and Ed get their own. Maybe a quest room or two just in case we have guests or something._

Both girls thought it over for moment and Elfi could tell they there were curious about the rooms. It had been so long since either of them had their own room that it was rather bizarre to think that they would ever break apart. Of course, the main reason that Elfi wanted Allie out of their room was because the preteen would likely need her own space as soon as she hit her teen years. She did not want to hear her little sister while she explored her body intimately, that was just not going to happen.

 **"And where would I be? I am allowed to come this time, aren't I?"** All the girls looked down as the wolf lifted her head from Elfi's tummy. Actually, Elfi wasn't even sure the wolf wanted to come. Maybe it was because she had other children that could teach her new litter how things worked now that the newer ones were over a year old.

Moving her arm a little she gently pet her companion. It hurt that both girls had been kind of distant to one another in this life but life tend to get in the way more than either liked but dealt with it. For a long moment, she just stared in Thalia's eyes as she stroked the neck. It was easy to see that the wolf really wanted to go with but was worried she wouldn't be able to. Guilt momentarily filled Elfi's heart but she easily squashed it.

Stopping her petting for a moment she lifted her head a little before giving her friend a very firm nod. If it was possible for wolfs to smile than Thalia was definitely doing it. Before she even knew it was happening Thalia was planted over her chest and licking her face like crazy. Elfi tried to fend the wolf off but between her lack of vocals, Winry's arms wrapped around her, and Thalia's position she really couldn't do anything.

When the canine finally got off her she was thoroughly covered in dog spit while Winry and Allie laughed the entire time. In return she glared at all three of them but all it did was make them laugh all the more.

 _Laugh it up why don't you. I can't wait to see how you like it!_

Sadly, the other two blondes just took a single look at each other before they start cracking up once more, even Thalia joined them. Silently huffing to herself the reincarnated girl pulled herself out from her girlfriends hold before standing up and going inside. She may love those three to death but even she has her limit of what she could take of their teasing.

Feeling more than a little sticking thanks to Thalia giving her a bath the young nudist decided she definitely needed a shower. Funny how she didn't mind being covered in some things but spit is where she drew the very fine line.

When the teenager finally left the bathroom, she didn't see the other girls out on the deck like she had expected them to be. Figuring they were downstairs or something Elfi didn't think twice about heading on down.

As Elfi got to the steps she noticed the odd quietness to the house, which by nature meant something bad happened. Fear flew through her body as she wondered what could have happened to them. Really anything could have happened, from going shopping to torturing Ed in the none existent basement. Moving as silently as she could the girl crept downstairs.

Listening as hard as she could she tried to pinpoint any random sources of sound but she couldn't seem to find any. It was almost like a ghost town. Frowning in thought she tried to think of just where everyone could have gone. Making her way outside she almost jumped in fright when screaming filled her ears.

"Happy Birthday Elfriede!"

Blinking once and then a few more times Elfi just sort of stared at the gathering outside of the house. All around there were people from the village, including a few kids her age. Even the Mayor had shown up along with her old principle. How she had missed all this when she up on the front deck she hadn't the slightest. Flashing them all a smile she happily walked down to join the crowd.

First thing she did though was walk over to her family and gave them all hugs, except Ed because he backed away when she tried.

 _What's going on? My birthday isn't more another two months?_

Grannie stared at her for a moment before taking a long drag of her pipe. With a steady stream of smoke coming from her mouth she spoke in her usual 'are you stupid' voice.

"Silly child, your leaving tomorrow for who knows how long and we haven't been able to celebrate your birthday since you were seven." Some guilt filled her at the thought off how much time she hadn't spent with her family over the years. It must have showed on her face because granny easily grabbed her by the chin and made her look the older woman in the eyes. "Don't worry about it child. We all know you have been off working hard. This is our way off making up for those missed years."

 _But what about the others? They were gone for some time and we're all leaving in the morning. Shouldn't they all have a party too?_

Instantly two pairs of arms wrapped around her to pull her into a hug. She didn't even need to look to see that it was her girlfriend and little sister. They gave her an extra squeeze and she easily relaxed into their arms. It felt nice to know they didn't feel resentful to her for something like this. For a moment, they just stood there in each-other's arms and let their love for each-other flow through them. A little bit a way she heard Ed snort but she just ignored him.

"Don't worry about Elfi, this day is about you and no one else. So just relax and put that mind of yours to rest for a little bit." Winry lightly whispered into her ear. A small shudder rolled through her body at the feeling but she ignored it in favor of turning to her girlfriend and giving her a light peck on the lips which was gladly returned by the taller blonde.

It must have been around midnight when the party finally calmed down and everyone was beyond ready to hit the sack, Ed most literally because he got hit in his when he pissed off some of Allie's friends.

0/0

It was early the next morning when Elfie jerk awake. Panting softly, she tried to remember where she was. Looking around she took note of the completely barren room that she was in. Then it all clicked. Today was the day that Winry, Allie, Edward, and her all left for Central City to take their State Alchemist exam, with Winry as Ed's mechanic.

Moving as carefully as she could Elfi slipped out from between the two pair of warm bodies and the comforter before making her way downstairs. Unsurprisingly, Granny Pinako was sitting at the dining room table smoking her pipe a little bit and staring out the window at the slowly dawning sunrise. Not wanting to really disturb the older woman she walked over to her and just enjoyed the view in peaceful silence.

This went on for a couple of minutes before granny sighed ever so slightly. Looking down at her much shorter, although some would say they were close in height, woman next her Elfi wondered what life would have been like if granny hadn't taken them in when their mother died. Of course, Pinako would always do what she could for children in need but the possibilities are rather frightening.

"I still remember the day you asked me to teach you about Automail. You were so eager to learn that I don't think I could have said no, even though I'm glad that I didn't." she paused to take another puff before slowly letting it go, "And of course, then when you were four years old and you told us about your reincarnation. You are such a strong girl Elfi, don't ever let that go. Whether it's this life, the next one, or the hundredth; just stay you as much as you can."

The pair of them shared a smile, although neither of them took their eyes off of the distant horizon

0/0

The sky was covered in rolling grey clouds. It honestly wouldn't surprise the eldest Elric girl if it started raining anytime soon. Clutching onto her sisters hand they started moving just a little faster. Behind them they could hear Ed grumbling about his Automail hurting and Elfi couldn't help but snicker inside her mind. Thankfully she had thought ahead and made her own arm and those of her sister's completely water proof so the water couldn't make their parts ache like Ed's. Mean but hey she was a fourteen-year-old teenage girl.

"So, do you think the exams will be hard? I heard that only four or five candidates actually become State Alchemist per year." Even though she wouldn't show it Elfi could see the worry in her sister's eyes. Giving her hand a light squeeze she shook her head.

 _I know you will, don't ever doubt that. Besides the only reason that there are so few people that pass is because they can only afford so many, although if they find true talent they will make exceptions_.

"You'll make it too Elfi! You great at alchemy, none of these idiots could beat you!" her voice rung out far and wide. A few passersby stared at them a little more but they were already doing that seeing as Elfi was bare naked as usual.

Rain started to sprinkle down upon them. Before she could even think about using her shadows to cover them both Allie had already sprung out her black and red umbrella. Elfi gave a silent snicker at her sisters totally excessive coloration.

"Oh, shut up" and of course the younger golden haired girl stuck her tongue at her but it did nothing to quell her silent laughter. Got to love little siblings, even if they can be a pain at times.

In no time at all the three Elric siblings found themselves stationed outside the State Alchemist Testing Facility. Call it what you like but Elfi swore to the end of her life that it looked just like one of those old Government building that were all over Washington DC in her old life. She didn't know what to think about the dull gray color though. Sure, military and government work was boring but making the building the same way really make too many people excited about coming in for work, especially on a Monday morning.

Looking at the clock stationed above the front door Elfi sighed in relief that they had made it on time. Believe it or not but washing Automail, even ones as good at hers, can take forever. Then there was the fact that Winry wouldn't let them leave until she gave her complete tonsil exam for good luck.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Ed's voice yelled in their ears before he started running up the stairs. Watching as he ran Elfi couldn't help but groan at her brother's idiocy. This was probably why most kids aren't allowed to do this test but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Guess we should get going before Ed manages to get US kicked out along with him." Both blondes shared a smile before heading inside.

The first thing that Elfi took note of was that they were in what looked like a classroom. It wasn't of course but it might be for the moment. There were rows upon rows of desks with pencils already sharpened and ready for use.

Of course, there were also more than a few older men standing around in all sorts of clothing. Somewhere talking to each other rather comfortably but there were a few eyeing the crowd, taking stoke of just who would be a challenge, and who was a failure. One guy near the fronts eyes locked in on them and Elfi pulled her sister behind her a little bit before staring the man right in the eye. She sent him her Wolf stare in return but all he did was snort and look away. Funny enough his eyes fell on Ed and she could tell he thought the boy was a cocky boy way over his head.

Sighing to herself she started moving forward as she gave a small tug on her sister's hand. Going up to the front she plopped her butt down on the desk and totally ignored the cold metal chair that was available. Allie, the polite one that she was, took a seat in said chair before taking her gloves off.

"Hey Elfi. Do you think you could change my nails for me? I was thinking that we could match with black for today?" her voice was soft and Elfi could tell she was trying to find a way to take her mind of the exams.

Smiling Elfi focused her mind on the bright red nails of her sisters Automail arms. With a quick snap of her fingers a spark of dark green Alenergy flew from her hand and onto her sister's nails. A bright green light filled the room for a small moment but once it dimed down Allie's nails were a pitch black like her own.

"Thanks Sis!"

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment and Elfi honestly found it rather bizarre. Really anyone could change the color of metal so there is no real reason for them to look at her like that. Then again, they were probably wondering why she was nude, just like everyone else not from Resembool or Dublith.

Just then the door into the Experimentation room opened and none other than Colonel Roy Mustange. Like the last time, she saw him the man had the static look on his face and his eyes spoke of nothing but absolute business. Guess he still hadn't gotten with Riza yet so he still had a stick up his butt.

"Alright everyone, I am Colonel Roy Mustange. You may also know me as the Flame Alchemist but that doesn't matter in the here and now." His voice carried over the room and the Elric sisters could feel everyone in the room snap to attention, it was almost intimidating, "By the end of the day you will know whether you are qualified to take up the mantle of State Alchemist. I warn you once more, this job is not for those that are of the faint of heart. At any moment during your tenor you can be called upon for battle and you will come. In this military we do not care for your love lives, opinions, or beliefs; you are here to serve your country and that comes first and foremost. We do not discriminate against any one because all of you can be great resources to the nation of Amestria."

Instantly Elfi felt like snorting at loud. If anything, the Military takes your life into account to try and not over stress their soldiers. A crappy soldier is a crappy military, so they try to appease everyone as much as they can while still trying to remain order and decorum.

The Colonel's eyes met hers for a small moment and she swore he smirked a little bit, whether it's because he could read her mind or because he still found it amusing that she was daring enough to walk around in the nude. She would probably never know and to be honest she didn't really care at the moment.

Hopping down off the desk she sat in her chair before picking up a pencil. Turning her eyes onto the paper she waited for the start.

 _ **Ding!**_

0/0

Sighing to herself Elfi waited as one by one a candidate went into the next room to take their practical tests. Edward had already gone through and judging by the shouting that had happened he did something extreme stupid, then again, he wouldn't be Ed if he didn't.

"Elfriede Elric, you're up!" a man's voice carried over the room.

Tensing a little she stood up and stated to head into the next room. Just as the door was about to close behind her Allie yelled out to her.

"you can do this Elfi! Show them boys how good you are!" silently she laughed at her little sister and send her a nod before she was out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the center of the room and was rather shocked to see the Fuhrer was right there at judges table. He was smiling at her but she couldn't help but focus her eyes upon the eye patch. So, strange.

"Ah Miss Elfriede Elric, we have all heard so much about you. Good to see that our sources weren't false like the first time." His tone was joyful and she wondered why. "I must say, it was a bit of a shocker when I heard that you were as talented as you are, especially with all that you have gone through."

Her eyes drifted over towards the Colonel but the Fuhrer must have guessed what she was thinking, "Ah yes, Colonel Mustange has informed of the attack your family suffered at the hands of the Ishvalian rebels. You have my sincerest apologies that we weren't able to protect you when you most needed it." She nodded at the man in acceptance even though it was for a lie. "Now would you be able to show us the skills that you process?"

Standing there for a minute she tapped her chin in thought. Deciding on what she was going to do she called upon her shadows for her notepad she wrote out a quick message.

 _I am skilled in both hand to hand combat, sword styles, alchemy, and I can control shadows to a minimum degree. Would I be able to get a volunteer for me to demonstrate these to you?_

Smiling to herself she handed the note to one of the cards to give to the Fuhrer. He scanned it for a moment and quirked up his eyebrow in wonder. Nodding he stood up and walked out into the center area before. Blinking a few times she was more than a little confused. It didn't last long though when the older man dashed at her.

Yelping in her mind Elfi ducked beneath his fist and slid around his before snapping a kick into this back leg. The Fuhrer jumped up and over her foot before landing solidly on his feet. He sent a smirk at her and she could feel a frown forming on her face.

"Not bad child. There aren't many people that can avoid my attacks like that."

Bending backward she barely dodged a slash from the sword in his hands. Calling out her Chain blade she put pointed at him in a ready position. His eyes roamed along her weapon, taking in all its details. She was more than sure that there wasn't anything like it in Amestria just she was pretty confident that he wouldn't know how to fight someone like her right off the bad.

"Very interesting shape of weapon…but can you use it effectively?" Elfi smiled at him before swinging her arm outward. Like always at the peak of the swing the blade disconnected from the handle and flew at the old Fuhrer. The man's lone eye widened momentarily before he dropped to the ground to avoid being impaled in the chest.

With a quick snap of her fingers the ground rose up around the Fuhrer before covering him entirely from the neck down. Just for a little more fun she controlled his shadow to wrap his head in a bubble of darkness but he was still able to break.

Taking a deep breath, she tugged back on her weapon before turning it back into her charm once more.

The room was silent more a moment before the Colonel started clapping. One by one the others started clapping as well. Blushing she ducked her head in embarrassment. Unfortunately, that was when she saw a small cut across her chest. It was a thin line but it was enough to make her have a slight trail of blood rolling down her front. It wasn't deep or anything so she figured she could get Allie to heal it for her own test.

Seeing as her mind was out of battle mode her shadows dissipated and allowed the Fuhrer to speak once more, although he was still trapped under the earth.

"Well done Miss Elric. Skilled in all fields and able to use your mind to trick others into a trap at a moment notice. If I didn't know better, I would say you were a trained assassin sent in here to kill me." The room instantly turned stone silent "Of course I'm only joking. Now would you be a dear and let me out of here? These old bones can't take stone grips like they used to."

Blushing Elfi gave a quick snap of her fingers the flooring returned to its previous shape like nothing had ever happened. In fact, if she didn't know better she would say the floor looked a little better than before.

"Well child, you don't have to wait to know if you passed like the rest. If any Alchemist could get the drop on me then they deserve to pass with flying colors. Stop by later tonight to pick up your watch and we'll discuss your future with the military." His eyes went over her form once more. For a second she swore his eyes paused at the Flamel symbol on her breast but he quickly moved to the cut he inflicted on her.

"Oh dear…we should probably call in a medic to have that looked at. Can't have our newest Alchemist bleeding to death on us."

 _It's okay sir, my sister can fix this right up. We just have to call her in._

The Fuhrer smiled as he read her note before nodding toward the guard by the door. There was the sound of the door opening and closing for a quick minute before it opening once more. The Fuhrer looked over her, which isn't all that hard and smiled all nice-nice.

"Allie Elric, formerly known as Alphonse, the little miracle worker in the flesh."

Looking over her shoulder Elfi could see her sister starting to pout at her dead name being mentioned but blew it off quickly, probably figured it wouldn't be a good idea to yell at the man that lead their country.

"Hello Sir." Her eyes fell one Elfi and the moment she noticed the cut she speeds over. With a quick clap of her hands and a flash of Alenergy the younger blonde pulled her hands away to reveal the completely uncut chest of her older sister. Both sisters hugged before smiling at the men that were around them.

All the judges, including the Fuhrer, were staring at Allie in wonder. It wasn't many known Alchemist that could heal a person without either a philosopher stone or injuring themselves. And yet, here Allie stands without any visible discomfort or markings upon her body language that revealed a form of pain to them.

"you three kids are simply amazing. Twins that can transmute without a circle, one snapping while the other claps, and a younger sibling that can heal without being affected negatively. There must be someone in your family that was a very gifted Alchemist in their time." The Fuhrer started laughing loudly that the girls thought he might bust a gut or something. Even the soldiers around them were wondering what in the blazes happened to their leader.

Internally Elfi smirked at how close they were to the truth. Even today it still boggled her a little bit that her papa was a living Philosophers stone but she wouldn't never mention him to the government. Although he's probably why they could do what they could. He was a walking Alchemical Rule breaker after all, so it would only make since that they could do it in their own way as well.

The Fuhrer flipped through some papers on his clipboard before stopping. He scanned it a minute before his eyes went to Allie and then back to Elfi.

"You girls come back tonight to see Colonel Mustange. He'll have your paperwork ready for you by the time you get there, as well as your watches."

They nodded before walking out of the demonstration chamber. The moment the doors slammed shut the girls clung to each other as tightly as they could and Allie let out a squeal of absolute delight. They jumped up and down for a minute before calming down ever so slightly. Taking a glance around the room the girls could see the men in the room were giving them looks but they didn't care. Slipping their arms together the Elric girls walked out of the building with their chin up and massive smiles upon their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting down upon the leather sofa Elfi tried to hold in her curiosity over what the Colonel was going to tell them. The sun was just starting to set and all three Elric siblings, one Winry Rockbell, and Thalia were waiting inside the main office of Colonel Mustange. Reaching her hand down she clung onto Winry's free hand while slowly running her foot down Thalia's back to give her a slight petting.

Said Wolf was lazing in content as said foot ran down her spine. In all her years as a wolf she had to say that these last ones had been a big eye opener for her. Without any questions of a doubt Thalia had opened up a lot since she became the creature that she now was. Not just because she didn't mind having sex with a dog but with people. Before she had always felt like she was being forced in so many different direction and no matter what she did she would piss someone off. But ever since she became Elfi's eternal companion she didn't feel that need any longer. Maybe it's because she no longer was in the Mythological world but she doubted that was all of it.

Don't even get her started one what being pregnant with a little of pups was like. Then she had to be stupid and do it again! Yeah, she could be stupid at times no doubt about it. But she would never trade the experience if given then opportunity. She had come to love her kids and even though they had moved out and into the homes of other families in Resembool, she was always glad that they were there. Although the little shits sure liked to bite when they were nursing and it only got worse as they aged. Even now she still got phantom pains in her nipples from the little mongrels.

At the sound of a door slamming everyone was drawn out of their individual thoughts and focused upon the Colonel as he sat down in the chair across from them. He wasn't smiling but he didn't have that hard look in his eyes like earlier in the day.

"Well I have to say, you three have definitely earned your place amongst the State Alchemists today." Taking a moment, he handed each of the Elric siblings a manila folder. Flipping it open Elfi saw that it was her file. There were all sorts of medical records and other such thing inside it but her eye was focused on one select form.

 **Name: Elfriede Elric**

 **Age: 14**

 **Codename: Silent Shadow**

 **Work station: East City**

Not caring who saw her, Elfi pumped her fist in the air before smiling at the Colonel which he returned. Peaking over her little sisters shoulder she noticed she was staring at the same form as she had been.

 **Name: Allie Elric**

 **Age: 12**

 **Codename: Red Angel Alchemist**

 **Work Station: East City**

Figuring she might as well take a look she snuck a look at her twin's form when he was distracted.

 **Name: Edward Elric**

 **Age: 14**

 **Codename: Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Work Station: East City**

"I hope the code names are alright with you. We don't really get to pick them but it is possible to request for a new one up to a week after you join the service. Trust me on this, they could have been much worse." The colonel shuddered at a distant memory and Elfi wondered just what kind of name would make him react like that.

 _I'm fine with mine. Although Allie's kind of makes here sound like a crazy person I think. Then again, she does have her moments._

"Hey!" Said girl pouted at her before crossing her arms under her bigger bust just to point out she was bigger. Internally Elfi was planning revenge for that slight at her lack of much development. Curse little sisters!

The colonel coughed lightly to get our attention once more, although they could see the amusement in his eyes. He handed out another folder toward the three girls, completely ignoring the fact that Ed was right there. Said boy was starting to get tick marks on his forehead.

"These are a few of the places that we have managed find that fit your requirements for lodging. Sadly, there were only two of them but I think that you'll like either one of them."

Instantly the three blonde girls flipped open the folder to look over the first one. It was a two-story building right downtown with a basement. The ground floor was the shop area and had a bedroom down there for clients. The basement was a partially done up and really it would act as something of a storage unit if anything. Upstairs was what really interest the three of them. There were only four bedrooms and a small office and two bathrooms.

Frowning a little Allie thought it over. It had some of what she was looking for but it was missing a lot as well. She guessed it would work if they absolutely needed to but she honestly would prefer something else. It didn't help that there weren't all that many windows so they had to rely on electricity to light the place up, which would raise the monthly bill by a lot.

Handing that form over to the others she moved onto the next one. The second her eyes landed on the photo she fell in love. For starters, it was on the edge of the city, so there weren't cars driving by all hours of the day. It was a little bizarre in shape but hey, they were the Elrics of Resembool. It looked something like a regular house but the room was a dome shape. To make it even better said dome was actually a giant sky light made of super sturdy glass, so it won't break easily. Inside was even cooler.

For starters, every room had its own window, unless it was one of the bathrooms. There were even enough bedrooms for Herself and Winry in one, Allie in another, Ed in the furthest from them, one for Hohenheim, Thalia if she wants one, and a final one as a guest room for patients. To make it better there were three full bathrooms in the entire house, so she highly doubted it would be hard to find an open one. There was even a big office that was big enough for the girls to use as they pleased. Ed would have to use his room if he wanted one. The kitchen was run off gas but that was okay. And all to end all, the property came with around 4 acres of pure yard that they could play in. Elfi could already picture all the sunny days where she would be laying out under the sun just soaking up the sun without a care in the world.

Rather reluctantly she handed the form over to the others and almost instantly they fell in love with it like she did.

 _I think we'll take this one. Although I thought you said the military would only look into an apartment? This is a full-blown house! How will we pay for it?_

The colonel smirked at them but she could tell her was a little embarrassed.

"Well it was going to be but we couldn't find any that were within the militaries budget. So, we started looking at houses and these were the ones that we thought that you would like the most. Given that there are a few of you and your Automail shop this just works out easier." He paused for a moment to collect his thought and went on, "truth be told, many Alchemist use part of their research budget to buy property so they have a place to live. Once you purchase it the deed is in your name and the government can't take it back, although if you don't keep up with the taxes the bank might try. Shouldn't be too hard with your pay let alone all three of you."

"Oh _/Oh"_ all three girls gave the same stupefied answer and that only seemed to make the Colonel to smirk even more.

"Of course, the military may contract you to build Automail for injured soldiers. So, you'll most likely have a client base either way but this way you'll get a little extra."

In her own mind Elfi couldn't believe their luck. Money, housing, and all the _benefits_ of being a State Alchemist. She was more than sure that life had just gotten even more exciting.

0/0

Standing inside the dome section of her house Elfi slowly put away her books. Call her weird but she was enjoying the slow day without anyone inside the house. Ed was off in some lumber town doing a routine check for the Colonel while Allie was hard at work studying up on the specifics for common disease and other such things to develop new Alchemy circles. Unfortunately, for her, Winry was off talking with the supplier which made it so they couldn't have any one on one time. Oh well nothing she could do about it. Then Thalia was being her usual self and was lazing outside in the sun.

Humming in her mind she shelved each book where it went. They had been in the house for a few months but it was very rare that she got a chance to just sit back and do what she wanted to. Most days she spent time decorating the house, creating blueprints for requested Automail that one of the Brigs guys wanted commissioned. She was so bored actually that she wished she still had her voice so she could try singing some songs from her life as Persia. Say what you will about that world but it had some really great music.

Emptying one last box of books she headed outside and sat down next to her dozing eternal companion. Looking at her Elfi smiled at the female wolf. She must be around the average size of a wolf by now but it was her appearance that still stunned most people that saw her. Her fur was still the purest of white but the black pattern that had once rested upon just her head was ever so slowly moving a crossed her body. At the moment, it covered her entire head and a part of her shoulders but for the time being that was it. Then there were her eyes. They were still the striking blue as they were as a human but now if one looked much closer they would see brief streaks of white lightning shooting around her blue eyes. It was kind of cool but Elfi had to admit that she still liked her old eyes the most. Then again who wouldn't like dark green eyes with specks of amber?

" **So, have you started making any headway on what you want to do about the Homunculus problem?"** Jumping in shock Elfi started down at her friend, she could have sworn she was asleep.

Going back into her thoughts she remembered what had happened just little over a month ago. Whatever the reason a man(?) named Envy had showed up at her home when everyone else was gone. He spoke of the man he called father and his plans for Amestria. A nationwide Alchemy circle to sacrifice its people in order to become a god and open the Earths Internal Gate. She still didn't know why Envy had told her what he did but she was going to have to trust him, especially when she looked into the baths around the country. It also helped when she found a human transmutation circle in one of her Daddy's old books that told of the death of Xerxes. It was rather eye opening to say the lease.

 _I don't know to be honest. Ed would have us go charging in without a single thought to the people around us but I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe I should take my notes to the Colonel? I'm sure he could help me figure something out._

Running her hands through her friends fur she wondered just what she should do and the consequences her actions might cause. There were so many possibilities that she just didn't know what to do. It didn't help that it was rather obvious that the higher up in the military knew what was happening but just how far did their ideals stretch? She knew that there was a chance that the Colonel was in with them but she didn't think so. He may be a bit of a jerk to Ed but he didn't strike her as someone that would kill an entire country, especially after being a soldier during the Ishvalian Rebellion. Grabbing onto her braid she pulled it in frustration.

Thalia stared at her during all this and wondered just what her best friend was thinking. She knew that the blonde girl could work under pressure but she seemed almost lost in this situation. In all the years of knowing the reincarnated girl she had never been indecisive as she was now. Could it be that fighting against titans were rather simple to her compared to finding a way to save an entire country with just a few people that might not be trustworthy. Actually, that would make some sense to the wolf. In one life, she knew who she could trust because of her actions gaining their undying trust. Here she was just one of the many with no true connections besides to her family.

" **Do what you feel is best for everyone, Elfi. We both know that your gut is usually right in these kind of situations, so just go with it. As bad as it might sound, we will always move on so just try your best and hope it's enough."**

The wolfs words may be true but it hurt to hear them. Elfi didn't want to leave this life yet. Call it selfish but she wanted to actually be able to see her future kids grow up this time. She still hurt inside that she never got to see her babies in her last life and in order for her to see at least one of them here Amestria simply HAD to survive.

Sighing to herself she nodded to her friend she decided what she was going to do.

 _Thank you, Thalia, you always know what to say._

Thalia gave her a bark for old times' sake before licking her face. Elfi laughed but didn't fight the other girl off her, it was what she needed to get out of her funk. Picking up her notepad she summoned up her shadows before disappearing like she had never been there.

0/0

The second her shadows dissipated Elfi found herself standing in the colonel's office. His team were all hard at work going over various pieces of paper, not one bother looking up when she appeared out of nowhere. Strolling forward she gave three firm knocks on the Colonel's private office door with her automail arm for good measure. She heard some shuffling and some rather colorful grumbling from beyond the door.

With a sudden yank the door was pulled open to revel a glaring Colonel Roy Mustange. She met his dark eyes with a smirk of her own and wondered if he'd say something embarrassing like he usually did when he saw her outside his door.

Sighing the man pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping back and held the door open a little bit more. Quirking an eyebrow, she moved right past him, and his desk, before plopping herself down into his chair. Giving a little twirl of the chair with the help of her feet and the desk she let a bright smile flash upon her lips.

She was interrupted in her fun by the colonels infernal growling. Coming to a stop she looked at him and smirked at him which only irritated him even more.

In a barely controlled voice he spoke up, "What do you want Elfi? I don't have any more of Hawkeyes cookies, seeing as _you ate them all!"_

Letting out a silent giggle Elfi remembered that day as a happy memory. Apparently, the Colonel had been stepping up on doing his work around the office and Hawkeye was rather proud of her longtime friend which ended with him getting a dish full of absolutely delicious Chocolate chip cookies. Unfortunately, for him, he left them out in the open and she had been feeling rather deprived of sweets. Long story short she ate them and he was still mad at her for not even saving him one. The rest of the office, including Riza Hawkeye, had a laugh about it.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she quickly explained to him what had happened with Envy. She explained of the shapeshifting man's desire to see the end of the man named 'Father' and his control over all of Amestria. She explained as much as she knew, which wasn't much, but it was enough to warn the man about the corruption of the Fuhrer and his main command.

The Colonel slumped down into one of his spare chairs with a calculative gleam shining through his eyes. Neither one of them moved for a few minutes but when they did it was minimal.

"I'll make a few calls with some associates of mine and we will get something happening." His eyes locked onto her own, "Your job is to keep your siblings _out_ of anything that is about to happen. We don't need kids fighting these battles for us. And that is an order, understood Silent Shadow!"

Personally, Elfi didn't not like her orders one bit. Well obviously, she didn't want them to fight but in keeping them away she had to stay back as well. Pushing her distaste to the back of her mind she nodded in acceptance before disappearing, with the man's chair, into the shadows once more.

At first Mustange didn't realize what she did but the moment it clicked he exploded.

"DAMNIT ELFI! GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING CHAIR!"

If anyone walked by the office space of Colonel Roy Mustange all they would have heard was the roar of laughter from his team and the grinding of the Colonel's teeth.

It took three months of continuous bloodshed and death but eventually Mustange was able to cleave his way through to the Fuhrer. It also helped that once the truth escaped of what the Fuhrer was trying to do a vast majority of his soldiers joined the rebellion.

With the combined efforts of the State Alchemists, minus the Elrics, the rebellion managed to kill off the homunculus known as father. Of course, before they could kill the creature they first had to eliminate Lust, Wrath, Pride, gluttony, and sloth. Envy joined Greed's little gang of chimera at the Devil's Den as a full-time Waiter/waitress, he liked to go back and forth every other day.

Hohenheim came by to visit every couple of months, although Ed is still as stubborn as usual. He actually moved back into their old home in Resembool and had given up on Alchemy to work as an amateur inventor. Not many of his ideas work but some did, although Granny Pinako likes to yell at him for such shoddy engineering.

Allie on the other hand eventually became the head doctor at the hospital in East city. She ended up pregnant when she turned 25 when she went out to the bar with some friends and got intimate with one of her coworkers. Fortunately, with some heated glares from Elfi towards the man involved, they got married before the baby was due. They shared an apartment downtown with their child.

Edward…well he lives out in Rush Valley now. The last thing they had heard he was getting married to some girl that had tried to steal his watch. Elfi didn't even want to try and figure out how that worked out.

Elfi and Winry? Well they still lived in their home just outside of East city with Thalia. Every once in a while, they would get a visitor, mainly Allie or the Curtis family. Elfi eventually settled down and left Alchemy behind like here daddy and focused on Automail along with Winry. Speaking of Winry, the second everyone moved out of their house she become a bit sex crazed. Given how much the girl wanted it, not that Elfi didn't enjoy it, it wasn't any surprised that she ended up pregnant long before Elfi. They ended up with two boys and one girl together before they decided to settle down entirely. Most of the time Elfi was stressed beyond recognition with her girlfriend and then wife going back to back pregnant three times in a row. Now wonder everyone at Camp Half-blood were scared of her, cranky pregnant girls are scary!

She was around the age of forty when Elfi passed away. It wasn't in fun way either. An old member of the Fuhrer Bradley's party managed to escape getting captured. He attacked her one day when she was out shopping for groceries to take home for the week when he appeared out of nowhere and unloaded two chambers of a rather old Shotgun into the back of her head. Her brain matter ended up splattered all over before her body even touched the ground.


End file.
